L'envers du décor (anciennement pour toi ma poupée)
by Rubyy
Summary: Je danse dans ce doux enfer que j'ai crée. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa , et j'ai 17 ans. Et ce soir, pour moi, c'est le jour de ma mort, mais aussi celui de ma renaissance éternelle. (Rubyy: j'ai changer le nom de cette fiction car je trouvais l'ancien un peu trop cucul la praline )
1. Prologue

Mon ange gardien... vraiment ?

Enjoy it !

Douce symphonie que ces cris d'agonie.

Délectable frisson que leurs corps s'affaissant contre le mien.

Magnifique utopie que le goût délectable de leur sang dans ma bouche.

Je danse.

Je danse dans ce doux enfer que j'ai crée. Je virevolte entre les cadavres que mes frères ont laissé derrière eux. Je suis un vampire, le démon de vos nuits, le maître du monde des ténèbres.

Oh oui encore... !

Douce jouissance que de voir leurs yeux implorants me fixer avec effroi.

Délicieux paradis que de sentir sur mon corps, dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage, leur liquide vital couler.

Je suis un monstre, et pourtant je ne suis pas bien vieux. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa , et j'ai 17 ans. Et ce soir, pour moi, c'est le jour de ma mort, mais aussi celui de ma renaissance éternelle.

J'entends au loin des hurlements. Je tourne la tête et vois avec délice ma merveilleuse moitié, ma sœur adorée danser telle une princesse dans cet enfer qu'est devenu notre ville natale. J'aperçois également mes 3 autres frères danser et tuer sans pitié. Ce soir, nos parents ont été attaqué, et nous avons tous été transformé en maîtres de la nuit. Un enfant s'accroche à ma jambe. Je baisse les yeux et le regarde avec un sourire. L'enfant semble retrouver espoir. Je m'abaisse et serre ce petit corps contre moi. L'enfant se love entre mes bras devenus aussi pâles que la mort. J'ouvre alors grand la bouche et plantes mes crocs blancs dans son petit cou pâle. L'enfant émet un cri. Je jubile. L'enfant se débat, je lui brise les os dans l'étau de mes bras. L'enfant ne bouge plus, je m'abreuve avec délice de son liquide carmin, cherchant par tous les moyens à soulager ma gorge en feu. Je retire mes crocs .

Je lève la tête vers le ciel, la bouche et le menton dégoulinant de ce sang si bon. Je ris. Mmh c'est si bon ! J'en veux encore ! Oh oui ! Encore plus ! Ma sœur s'approche de moi. Je la regarde. Elle fixe mon menton parsemé de si merveilleux sang . Je me met à fixer son cou où une grosse tache de ce liquide délicieux s'étend. Elle s'agenouille en face de moi. Sa belle chemise de nuit blanche baigne maintenant dans cette marre carmine qui nous entoure. Elle prend violemment ma tête entre ses doigts fins. Je souris en voyant que son visage est également parsemé de ce sang si délectable. Je l'attrape par la nuque, et me met à lécher goulûment sa joue droite pendant qu'elle atteint sans mal mon menton. C'est si bon ! Des grognement presque animal sortent du plus profond de ma gorge. Quand soudain... un petit cri me sort de ma transe.

Nous nous arrêtons, je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je tourne la tête ensuite dans la direction du petit bruit. Je tombe alors dans une mer d'émeraude. Un bébé me regarde de ses grand yeux remplis d'innocence. Ce regard me frappe.

Mon dieu … mais qu'ai-je fait ?

Une larme glisse lentement le long de ma joue, puis une autre, et un torrent s'abat alors sur mon visage. Je prends l'enfant contre moi. C'est une fille. Je regarde ce petit bout de vie. Pardon, oh pardonnes-moi petite... un sanglot me secoue tandis que j'entends ma sœur , mon ange pleurer à mes côtés. Je caresse doucement la tête de la petite fille qui me regarde avec de grands yeux interrogatifs. Puis, elle me sourit. Oh petite fille, jolie petite poupée, je viens de tout t'enlever, et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de me sourire. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas vu.

« -Rina...,j'appelle doucement ma sœur, je ne peux pas... regardes-la... je ne peux pas lui faire de mal... j'en suis incapable... »

Ma sœur se redresse et me regarde longuement. Puis elle me murmure :

« -Sasuke, si tu ne peux pas la blesser, fais en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. »

Bénie sois-tu mon amour, toi et tes conseils qui m'ont toujours guidé. Je ne pourrais décidément pas vivre sans toi... Ma Rina...

Et me voilà courant aussi vite que mes jambes peuvent me porter, c'est à dire très vite. Emmitouflée dans une lourde couverture, je serre contre moi ce petit corps que je m'engage à protéger, tout le long de sa vie, je serais là pour elle, cette petite poupée à qui j'ai tout pris. Je m'arrête soudain en bordure d'une ville. Je regarde ce petit être droit dans les yeux. Pour une enfant de cet âge, elle est tellement calme ! Je lui souris. Petite poupée si fragile, je passe doucement mon doigt sur sa petite joue potelée de bébé. Oh crois-moi ma poupée, personne ne te fera jamais de mal. Ça je peux te le jurer. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, cette petite fleur s'est soudainement mise à me sourire. Je regarde cet enfant sous toutes les coutures. Oh petit ange, je pris pour qu'un jour je puisse à nouveau te serrer contre moi.

Même si je ne « connais » ce petit bébé que depuis peu, je sais qu'elle aura toujours une place importante dans mon cœur. Oh oui ma poupée, je t'aime déjà bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'embrasse avec tendresse son petit front où un fin duvet rose qui, je n'en doute pas, donnera plus tard une chevelure magnifique, me chatouille le nez. Je frotte mon nez contre le sien et elle émet petit rire qui ressemble plus à un gazouillement d'oiseau, alors qu'elle agite ces petits bras dans le but d'attraper mon visage. Je me remet en route, en marchant cette fois vers la ville. Je m'arrête dans une petite boutique qui par je ne sais quel miracle est encore ouverte.

Lorsque je la laisserai, cet enfant sera orpheline... et je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser sans aucun il m'est également impossible de la garder avec moi. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, si je la gardais, elle serait constamment en danger. Oh je serais vraiment un monstre si je laissais ma petite fée courir un tel risque. Je suis un vampire, un "nouveau né" qui plus est, je ne peux la garder. Je me rends alors compte que je dois à ce petit bout de vie bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre; Oh petite fée je te dois tant... Sans toi , j'aurais certainement fini comme un fou sanguinaire... Mon petit trésor...J'achète alors une chaînette en argent d'où pend une petite plaque de métal où est gravé une jolie fleur de cerisier, ainsi que du papier, une enveloppe et un stylo. Je paye le tout. J'enlève de mon cou mon collier en argent, où pendent deux médaillons qui se collent ensembles. L'un représente le yin, et l'autre le yang. Sauf qu'à la place du point noir du yin se trouve un éventail rouge et blanc, symbole de ma famille. J'accroche ce médaillon à la chaînette et la passe autour du cou de l'enfant. Elle rigole encore. J'écris ensuite une lettre que je mets ensuite dans l'enveloppe. Je marque sur celle-ci un simple Sakura. Car c'est ainsi que je décide d'appeler ce petit ange.

J'arrive finalement devant un orphelinat. Le dénouement est proche. Je m'assoie sur une marche à l'entrée de la maison qui accueillera bientôt ma poupée. Je profite de mes derniers instants avec elle... Ma petite chérie... je la berce en fredonnant une chanson qui me vient en la regardant. Espérant secrètement qu'elle garde toujours cet air dans son cœur.

« Dors, mon ange dors, n'aies pas peur...  
>Je ne laisserais, jamais,<br>personne, te blesser...  
>Dors, ma princesse, vas-y dors<br>Car bientôt , le jour va se lever...  
>Ne crains rien, ma poupée,<br>car toujours je serais..  
>là pour te protéger...<br>Mais, pour toi, jolie fée...  
>je n'ai rien de mieux..<br>que cette promesse, d'avenir radieux...  
>et ce souhait, qu'un jour<br>à nouveau...  
>ton doux rire pour moi...<p>

résonnera »

J'embrasse une dernière fois son front, et la dépose délicatement à l'abri du froid mordant de cette nuit noire, mais tout de même en évidence pour que l'on ne la laisse pas éternellement ainsi. Ne me sentant plus près d'elle, ma jolie petite fée se met soudain à pleurer. Je me rapproche d'elle et la laisse attraper mon doigt dans sa petite menotte.

« -chuuut, calmes-toi, ma chérie je ne peux pas rester avec toi, Elle se remet à pleurer, la la la, écoutes-moi, un jour, je pourrais m'occuper de toi, alors ce jour-là je reviendrais vers toi, je te promets de revenir. Je ne laisserais jamais un petit ange comme toi derrière moi... mais je t'en pris mon bébé ne pleure pas... ne rends pas les choses plsu difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà... »

Je lui embrasse encore le front et me retourne, partant au son de ses pleurs qui me déchirent le cœur. Et j'espère, qu'un jour, je pourrais revoir ce petit être, qui m'a empêché de devenir un monstre sanguinaire...Oh oui je l'espère... de tout mon cœur...

A bientôt … ma petite Sakura...

Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En tout cas laissez vos impressions.

Review ?

Rubyy-chan.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre premier******

******Bonjours à tous ! Eh oui c'est moi ! Je suis réapparue pour le plaisir de mes chers lecteurs ! Et je tiens , au passage à m'excuser au près de vous pour ce retard ! Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier les personnes qui ont laisser une Review :**

**Tomo : je te remercie te ton compliment qui m'a fait chaud au cœur. Étant donner que tu suis déjà deux de mes histoires, je crois qu'avec ma fidèle Oota-chan tu est si l'on peut dire l'une de mes premières fidèles. Et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur. Donc voici la suite de cette fic vampirique si prometteuse comme tu me l'a fait remarquer ! Bonne lecture !**

**DiDiline : Eh bien ! Que de compliments ! J'en suis extrêmement flattée. Décidément ! Alors toi aussi tu trouve cette histoire prometteuse ? Eh bien tu m'en vois ravie ! Non réellement j'en suis très honorée !**

**Nerv : je te remercie ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Mishi : Ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien la continuer ! Là dessus tu peux être rassurée.**

**Malika : Heureuse que ça te plaise. Et désolée d'avoir été si longue !**

**Sushii : Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragement qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Je te laisse lire la suite et surtout n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en pense !**

**Maintenant je vous laisse avec toute mon amitié lire ce chapitre qui vient du plus profond de mon cœur et par la même occasion, de mon imagination.**

**Enjoy it !**

**L'attente de pouvoir te revoir**

**Automne 1814 maison bourgeoise en plein centre de Londres**

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Même si je n'ai plus besoin de dormir, je ne m'en prive pas pour autant. Je soupire. À ma fenêtre, je peux entendre les oiseaux gazouiller. Ils me rappellent son rire... ma petite poupée... cela fait déjà 2 ans que je t'ai quitté...

Lorsque j'ai fuis la ville ou je t'ai laissé, mon petit ange, j'ai rejoins mes parents ainsi que mes frères et ma sœur dans cette ville fantôme qui fut jadis la nôtre... Je me souviens de leurs visages dévastés par le chagrin de voir ce que nous avions fait. Quel tableau macabre ce fut. C'était particulièrement éprouvant pour mon plus jeune frère alors âgé de 14 ans. Il en garde toujours le traumatise d'ailleurs... Nous sommes ensuite retournés dans ce qui fut notre maison. Nous n'étions pas très riches... nous n'eûmes donc pas grand chose à prendre. Mes deux frères aînés furent ensuite chargés de dépouiller de leur argent tous ceux que nous avions tué. Car nous n'avions plus rien et il nous fallait cet argent pour vivre. Enfin... vivre n'est pas vraiment le mot, je dirais plutôt pour nous fondre dans la masse. Je les ai bien sûr avertis de ton existence ma poupée et du fait que j'allais faire mon possible pour te retrouver. Ainsi, grâce à la belle petite fortune que nous avions accumuler, nous pûmes mettre en marche un petit commerce de vêtements et autres textiles et accessoires de mode. Notre petite entreprise connu pratiquement immédiatement un fort succès. Sans doute est-ce dû aux doigts de fées de ma mère ainsi qu'au génie de ma sœur. Grâce à cela mes frères, ma sœur et moi bénéficions désormais d'une éducation digne de ce nom. Ma sœur a pour projet de devenir médecin. Acte très noble certes mais légèrement dangereux car qui dit médecine dit sang, et dans notre condition il est encore risqué de s'en approcher de trop près. Toute la famille a décidé de se nourrir principalement du sang des animaux. Ainsi nous ne mettons personne en danger. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense il n'y a aucune différence que l'on boive du sang humain ou animal. C'est juste que le sang humain est plus accessible et a un goût plus agréable, même si cette simple pensée me répugne de tout mon être. Nous avons également tous arrêté de vieillir. Ainsi, malgré le fait que je devrais avoir 19 ans, j'ai toujours mon cors d'il y a deux ans, a l'exception près que celui-ci s'est légèrement musclé.

Nous vivons maintenant dans une maison bourgeoise que nous avons acheté il y a 6 mois. Mon père s'est également trouvé sait on comment une place comme procureur à la cour. Moi je pense qu'une fois mes études achevées, je vais créer une entreprise dans le commerce. De façon à réunir pour toi, mon petit trésor, assez d'argent.

Me sortant de mes songes, j'entends à la porte de petits coups discrets.

« -Sasuke ?... mon chéri, il est temps de te lever , n'oublies pas que tu dois te rendre à l'université aujourd'hui, Me dit ma mère.

-J'arrive mère ! » lui répondis je.

Oh mon petit ange soit sans crainte. Tu ne resteras pas éternellement dans cet orphelinat. Je ferais tout pour t'avoir près de moi.

**Été 1818. Konoha petite ville de campagne dans les plaines de l'Angleterre**

Dans la cour de l'orphelinat, une ravissante petite fille de 6 ans aux courts cheveux roses tresse tranquillement une couronne de fleurs avec une autre enfant aux cheveux cuivrés tirant sur le rouge. Elle rient toutes les deux alors que plus loin, des garçonnets se courent après en riant bien plus bruyamment.

La petite rose relève ces grands yeux verts vers l'entrée du bâtiment et on peut alors voir sans mal un gros pansement sur sa joue gauche. Elle voit alors la patronne de l'orphelinat lui faire signe de venir.

« -Mio-chan ! Je crois que Sayuki me demande ! Je reviens d'accord ?, Dit la petite rose d'une voix claire et douce.

-D'accord Sakura-chan ! A tout a l'heure ! » Répondit la petite d'une voix un peu stridente tant elle avait parlé fort

La petite Sakura se relève alors, époussette se petite robe bleue et trottine vers Sayuki. La vieille femme lui dit alors d'entrer et l'enfant s'exécute. Elles pénètrent dans une petite pièce contenant un bureau ancien, en bois brun, un fauteuil de cuir usé, une grosse bibliothèque et quelques tableaux au mur. La femme s'assoie sur le fauteuil et ouvre un tiroir. La petite Sakura regarda interrogative la lettre dans les mains de la vielle femme.

« -Ma petite Sakura, un couple veut t 'adopter ! » Lui annonça la vieille.

**Hivers 1822 Dans la campagne en bordure de Londres**

Je regarde indifférent le corps nu de cette femme dans mes draps. Mes yeux sont un instant attirés par sa nuque découverte, mais je résiste. Cette femme... son nom est Karin, et depuis quelques mois elle est ma compagne. Seulement... je n'éprouve rien pour elle... Mon cœur ne bat pas la mesure lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi, mes pensées et mes songes ne sont pas envahis par son visage... je ne jure pas que par elle... je ne ressens décidément aucun symptôme de ce que l'on appelle l'amour.

Pourtant... dès que je vois ses cheveux rouges baignés par les faibles rayons d'un soleil couchant, les peignant ainsi de délicates couleurs pastel, je me mets à éprouver une certaine tendresse pour cette femme. Alors que lorsque je regarde ce médaillon noir autour de mon cou, je pense immédiatement à l'autre moitié de ce même médaillon, et donc à mon petit trésor qui maintenant doit avoir 10 ans. Je soupire. Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne maintenant. Mon petit ange s'est déjà fait deux fois adoptée. Mais à chaque fois, ces personnes ne la traitaient pas avec tous les égards qu'elle méritait. Elle se faisait tout simplement maltraiter.

Mon poing se serre. Non. Il n'est plus question que je laisse des gens tel que ces deux couples m'enlever mon petit trésor. Il n'est plus question que ma poupée subisse de tels traitements. Il n'est plus question qu'elle souffre de la jalousie ou de l'avarie de personnes qui ne méritent pas son affection. Pas que je pense qu'un monstre tel que moi la mérite... mais moi jamais je ne porterais atteinte à sa personne. Cet enfant m'a tant donné que je me dois de payer ma dette. Et puis je ne me résigne tout simplement pas à laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre soin d'elle. Je décide alors de faire quelque chose. Après tout je possède désormais un manoir en mon nom ainsi qu'une entreprise célèbre vendant de multiples choses. Nous sommes désormais la famille Uchiwa, considéré comme l'une des familles nobles d'Angleterre. Je crois donc avoir atteins mon objectif. A l'exception près que, en tant que vampire, nous avons encore trop d'ennemis et qu'il est encore trop dangereux de garder une enfant de cet âge près de moi. Mais rassures-toi ma chérie, c'est pour bientôt.

C'est sur ces pensées que je me lève soudainement de mon lit. Nu comme au jour de ma naissance. J'enfile un pantalon d'intérieur noir en soie ainsi qu'une chemise que je ne ferme pas, laissant mon torse pâle et, sans me vanter, plutôt bien dessiné, à l'air libre. Ensuite je me dirige vers mon bureau et m'y attable. Aussitôt je me mets à rédiger une lettre à l'intention de l'orphelinat. Une fois celle-ci faite je referme l'enveloppe et y appose un seau de cire, représentant le blason de ma famille : un éventail japonais éteignant un brasier sans fin.

« - Takeo ! Hélais-je soudainement »

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon majordome pénètre poliment dans la pièce. Il se nomme Takeo Masayoshi. Il à l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'années et possède deux yeux jaunes ainsi que d'étonnants cheveux rouges comme le sang. C'est également un vampire, mais pour une certaine raison il a décidé, ainsi que quelques autres de se mettre au service de notre famille. Car depuis notre transformation, il faut dire que nous avons parcouru un sacré chemin. En effet, à force de persuasion et d'une multitude de démonstration de nos capacités vampiriques, nous nous sommes fait une certaine place dans la noblesse vampirique. Ainsi moi et ma famille autrefois pauvre jouissons désormais de tout le luxe d'une famille de noble, ou comme l'on le dit si bien, de nouveaux riches.

« -vous m'avez appelé monsieur ? Me demande Takeo d'une voix calme.

-oui, veux-tu donc aller poster cette lettre ? Je veux qu'elle arrive à destination au plus vite, Lui ordonnais-je froidement en lui tendant la dite lettre.

-Bien monsieur, autre chose ? Me demanda-t-il en attrapant la lettre entre ses fins doigts gantés.

-Non, tu peux disposer. »

Et à peine ai-je le temps de fermer les yeux puis de les rouvrir qu'il était déjà partis aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Je me lève alors de mon siège et part m'appuyer contre la grande fenêtre derrière mon bureau. Je te l'ai promis mon trésor, personne, jamais ne te fera de mal, sans subir ma colère. Oh ma poupée, je te dois tant... Et bientôt, nous serons de nouveau réunis, encore un peu de patience...

« -Sasuke ? Que fais-tu déjà debout mon amour ? »

Je me retourne et me fait aussitôt happer par deux yeux pourpres. Karin... Elle est seulement vêtue de la chemise que je portais hier. Étrangement, je la trouve soudainement... comment dire... vulgaire...

Elle s'approche de moi et enroule ses deux bras autour de mon cou, s'y pendant presque. Je ne réponds pas à son étreinte. A peine commence-t-elle à battre des cils qu'elle m'agace déjà. Je me force tout de même à approcher ma tête de la sienne. Elle sourit, ravie, et je dépose un peu froidement certes, mais doucement mes lèvres contres les siennes. Rien... Je n'éprouve rien d'autre que de l'indifférence à son égard... Je me redresse et la regarde sans aucun sentiment... Elle ne comprend pas.

« -il y a un problème mon aimé ?, Me demande-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

-oui... laisse moi il faut que je réfléchisse, lui ordonnais-je durement.

-oh... bon très bien » et elle se retire en tordant ses hanches outrageusement de façon à me laisser une belle vue sur son postérieur

Je soupire et me retourne vers la fenêtre. Mes pensées se dirigent instantanément vers mon petit ange qui sûrement à cette heure s'éveille doucement en même temps que le soleil. Mon trésor...

**Hivers 1822 Konoha, orphelinat St Marguerite.**

_Narrateur Sakura._

Je me tortille légèrement sur cette chaise de bois peu confortable puis m'accoude à la fenêtre et me replonge dans ma contemplation de ces petites bulles de glaces tombant doucement du ciel pour venir couvrir la cour de blanc. C'est joli...

Je me présente, je m'appelle Sakura, et j'ai 10 ans. Je n'ai pas de parents et je vis depuis toujours dans cet orphelinat. Sayuki, la patronne de l'orphelinat dit qu'elle m'a trouvée un soir dans le froid. Elle m'a raconté une fois qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre un soir et qu'elle avait soudain aperçue un jeune homme me portant dans ses bras. Apparemment il m'aurait tenue un moment puis aurait voulu partir en me laissant là. Sauf que je me serais mise à pleurer et il serait revenu. Il m'aurait consolé un moment puis se serait évaporé dans la nuit. Je trouve personnellement que cette histoire est étrange... Si ce garçon est revenu me consoler, c'est qu'il tenait à moi non ? Alors pourquoi m'abandonner ?

« -Sakura !, m'appelle soudainement Sayuki

-Sayuki-san ? Il y a un problème ?

-non pas du tout ! Mais je suis venue t'annoncer que quelqu'un souhaite t'adopter !

-Quoi ? Sayuki-san je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux plus me faire adopter ! Avez-vous oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? Je ne veux pas subir ça de nouveau..., terminais-je en baissant la tête à ce souvenir au combien douloureux.

-Mais ma Sakura écoutes ! La personne désirant t'adopter est l'un des fils Uchiwa ! Tu sais cette famille qui a fait fortune de façon si fulgurante !

-un fils Uchiwa ?

-oui ! Et pas n'importe lequel !, Renchérit-elle, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que de Sasuke Uchiwa, le gérant de la célèbre compagnie Rubyy's qui vend dans notre belle Angleterre des confiseries, des vêtements et des meubles tous plus beaux et orignaux les uns que les autres !

-Mais pourquoi me veut-il moi ? Je ne suis qu'une orpheline parmi tant d'autres !

-ça je n'en sait rien ! En tout cas il stipule dans sa lettre qu'il fera tout pour t'avoir près de lui et qu'il est même près à débourser »

Je me raidis... alors comme ça il me veut au point de payer... Eh bien je ne compte pas répondre présente à ses petits caprices d'enfant gâté. Si il me veut, il lui faudra être persévérant. Pas que je sois capricieuse , ça non, mais je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau à cause d'un enfant gâté capricieux qui ne veut m'avoir au près de lui que sur un coup de tête ! J'avais déjà trop souffert de la bêtise des adultes.

« -Sayuki... peux-tu lui répondre que si il veut m'adopter il faut qu'il prouve qu'il ne cherche pas à m'avoir près de lui que sur un coup de tête ?

-oui bien sur il n'y a pas de problème ma chérie ! Je t'appelle tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner ! » et elle partit en trottinant.

Je me lève ensuite et me dirige vers ma chambre que je partage avec Mio que je connais depuis toujours. Elle et son frère Naruto, sont arrivés il y a 8 ans soit deux ans après moi. Elle n'est apparemment pas dans la chambre, ce qui veut donc dire qu'elle est avec son frère. Je soupire. Pas que cette fille soit méchante, non .. elle est juste un peu.. bruyante par instant...  
>Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour me rendre compte que la nuit est déjà tombée. Je m'allonge ensuite sur mon lit et me mets à tripoter nerveusement la chaîne présente autour de mon cou. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours possédé ce bijou. Il est constitué d'une chaîne en argent, et de deux médaillons. Le premier est une plaquette de métal sur laquelle trône dans le coin inférieur droit une petite fleur de cerisier gravée. Et le deuxième représente le signe du yin avec un petit dessin à la place du poing noir. Je me suis toujours demandée où était l'autre moitié de ce médaillon... le yang... la personne qui le possédait devait certainement tenir à moi. Je rougis en y pensant. Parfois, il m'arrive de laisser mon esprit divaguer sur l'identité de cette personne. Je m'imagine, un beau jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu, un peu comme un prince charmant aux mèches longues et soyeuses. Je l'imagine revenant me chercher dans cet endroit, me prenant dans ses bras et m'emmenant avec lui dans sa grande maison, ou son manoir pourquoi pas ?[Rubyy :... vous saisissez l'ironie de la situation là ? Par ce que franchement elle en tiens une couche la petite là... Oota-chan : C'est beau les rêves de gamine tiens...]<p>

Je roule pour me mettre sur le ventre tout en regardant la chaîne et les médaillons et en rigolant toute seule. Puis je cale ma tête contre mes bras et me mets à rêver. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour quelqu'un de bien viendra me chercher ici.. et m'amènera avec lui...

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis serrant contre mon cœur ce médaillon qui m'est si cher avec, étrangement comme tous les soirs, une voix lointaine qui me murmure a l'oreille une mélodie aux paroles réconfortantes...

**Deux jours plus tard, Orphelinat St Marguerite.**

« -Dis, dis, dis , dis ,dis, dis ! Sakura-chan ! c'est vrai que quelqu'un a voulu t'adopter et que tu a dis non ? Me demanda pour la énième fois une des nombreuse filles un peu trop curieuses de l'orphelinat.

-non je n'ai pas refusé j'ai juste dis que... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle se remettaient déjà à pailler comme des poules dans un poulailler. Je fus vite assaillie de questions fusant dans tous les sens. Tant de questions que je n'arrive même plus à comprendre ce qu'elles me demandent. A bout de nerf je décide de filer à l'anglaise. Je sors discrètement de la salle a manger pour atterrir dans le jardin. J'aperçois alors plus loin Naruto, le frère jumeau de Mio. C'est un garçon au teint halé, aux cheveux blond comme les blés, et aux yeux aussi bleus que la mer des caraïbes. Il se tourna dans ma direction et en me voyant, me fit un immense sourire en agitant fortement sa main dans le but de me dire bonjours sûrement. Un peu blasée par sa réaction je lui réponds tout de même . Puis je me dirigea vers lui.

« -SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN ! me héla-t-il avec toute la discrétion qui le caractérisait.

-bonjour Naruto... tu serais gentil de pas me rendre sourde j'en ai besoin de mes oreilles !

-héhéhé désolé... Tu fais quoi ?

-ben... bah je sors d'une émeute provoquée par ma seule présence, lui répondis-je, sarcastique.

-bah, pourquoi ?

-Oh juste une histoire que je n'ai pas envie de ressasser ». Pour confirmer mes dires je lui souris gentiment.

Ce que j'apprécie chez lui c'est qu'il est parfois un peu benêt. Et donc il ne me posa aucune questions embarrassante et dériva très vite sur un autre sujet n'ayant plus rien à voir avec ma mésaventure. Nous discutons tous les deux un moment avant qu'il ne se fasse rappeler à l'ordre par un des garçons. Apparemment le blondinet avait OSÉ interrompre une partie TRÈS importante de football entre son équipe et une autre créer à la va-vite par une bande de garçons surexcités. Je lève les yeux au ciel en le voyant trottiner gaiement vers ses amis, pensant que les garçons sont vraiment simplistes et décida de m'aventurer près de la bibliothèque.

Seulement en chemin, me voilà nez à... tissus dirons nous ? Avec un épais manteau noir. En relevant les yeux je peux m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Le regard froid qu'il me lança me fit immédiatement l'effet d'un sceau d'eau glacée lancé sur ma tête. Tant et si bien que je me reculais presque immédiatement. C'était un très grand homme, comparé à moi qui suis si petite, il était vêtu d'un lourd manteau noir qui contrastait avec sa peau d'une pâleur maladive, sa chevelure soigneusement ordonnés était d'un rouge flamboyant, brillante de reflets orangés au soleil et ses yeux ombragés par quelques mèches carmines de sa frange était d'une couleur pour le moins peu commune. D'un jaune luisant, presque aussi vif que le soleil. Mais pourtant tout dans sa manière d'être m'inspirait la crainte... son regard aurait pu paraître chaleureux de par sa couleur, si il n'abordait pas une expression aussi froide, me rappelant une statue de marbre. L'homme me regarda fixement pendant de longues et interminables minutes puis enfin ouvrit sa bouche aux dents parfaitement alignées et luisantes de tous leur ivoire et me dit d'une voix grave et froide comme un vent du nord :

« - Excusez-moi jeune demoiselle mais est-ce que par hasard vous connaîtriez une certaine Sakura ? »

Je ne lui répondis d'abord pas, trop surprise pour cela. Pourquoi un homme tel que lui me chercherait-il ? Au vu de ses vêtements, il ne doit pas être d'ici , ce village est peuplé de paysans et personne n'aurait les moyens de s'acheter un manteau d'aussi bonne qualité.

« -Pourquoi la cherchez vous ? » Répondis-je d'une petite voix intimidé par cet homme pour le moins … impressionnant.

Il ne me répondit pas , mais me fixa un moment. Puis au bout d'une autre séries de minutes pendant lesquelles je me sentais pour le moins mal à l'aise à être fixé sans relâche – à se demander si il cligne des yeux celui là- il se décida -ô joie- à réagir :

« - Je me dois de remettre à mademoiselle Sakura une lettre de la part de mon maître. Et il m'a indiqué qu'elle logeait ici. Je répète donc ma question, la connaissez vous ? »

il semblait plutôt pressée... Et donc c'était juste pour me remettre une lettre ? Méfiante, je tendis néanmoins la main en disant :

« -c'est moi Sakura.

-je vois. Enchanté mademoiselle Sakura, mon nom est Takeo Masayoshi et je suis le dévoué majordome de monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke. Mon maître , suite à votre refus de vous faire adopter, m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. C'est une lettre écrite à votre seule et unique intention, Me répondit-il toujours impassible en me tendant une enveloppe blanche décoré d'un sceau de cire.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ? Ne serais-ce pas l'homme qui désirait m'adopter ?, Réfléchissais-je a haute voix

-En effet. Dans la lettre que mon maître a envoyé à la dirigeante de cet établissement, il est stipulé que, à moins que mon maître ne réussisse à vous convaincre du contraire, vous refusiez de vous faire adopter par monsieur Uchiwa. Mon maître m'a donc envoyé ici pour vous remettre cette lettre.

-D'accord... »

Je pris la lettre entre mes doigts, septique. Je l'observais curieuse , sur toutes les coutures, espérant peut-être trouver un quelconque signe suspect... En relevant la tête pour remercier Masayoshi-san celui-ci avait disparu. De plus en plus étrange... Je tournais les talons et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Un fois dans celle-ci je m'assis sur mon lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Je découvris alors une lettre manuscrite délicatement écrite. Il y avait également un petit bout de papier sur lequel était tracé une adresse. Laissant le petit papier de côté je me concentrais sur cette lettre et me mis a lire -avec, je dois bien l'avouer, quelques difficultés- la lettre qui m'était adressée .

« _Chère Sakura,_

_Tout d'abord, laissez moi-me présenter, je me nomme Sasuke Uchiwa et, comme vous le savez sûrement, il y a deux jours, j'ai fait part à Madame Sayuki, directrice de cet orphelinat, de mon désir de vous adopter.  
>J'ai reçu votre réponse et je dois avouer qu'elle ne m'a pas du tout étonné. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai même espéré cette réaction. Car , Sakura, sachez qu'en réagissant ainsi vous m'avez prouvé que vous n'étiez pas une jeune fille que l'on manipulait facilement. Et surtout vous m'avez prouvé que vous n'étiez pas attirée par mon argent et le prestige quoi que nouveau de ma famille.<em>

_Ainsi donc vous souhaitez que je vous prouve que je ne souhaite pas vous adopter par un.. quelle était la formule ? « caprice de gosse de riche pourris gâté jusqu'à l'os ? » . Je dois avouer que , dans un premier temps , cette appellation m'a pour le moins … vexé. Mais au vu de mon statut et de mon age il m'a paru ensuite tout a fait normal que vous pensiez cela de moi. Seulement laissez moi vous dire que je ne suis pas du tout ce genre d'homme, et que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui pourrait vous nuire. Je réitère donc ma demande, souhaitez vos que je sois votre tuteur attitré ? Sachez que je ne vous force en rien et que si votre vie dans cet orphelinat vous conviens je ne m'imposerais pas à vous. Seulement , laissez moi vous dire que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour pouvoir vous avoir à mes cotés. Et sachez que cette demande n'a rien d'un caprice mais c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie. Vous pouvez me faire par de votre réponse par le biais d'une lettre, et prenez votre temps, rien ne presse et je ne vous forcerais pas la main._

_Amicalement_

_S. Uchiwa _»

_Narrateur externe_

La jeune orpheline replia la lettre avec soin encore secouée de ce quelle venait de lire. Ça pour le coup elle ne s'y attendait pas . Ainsi donc ce noble n'était peut être pas si arrogant... Il n'empêche qu'elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle ! Elle soupira et prit la direction de sa chambre, il lui fallait réfléchir, après tout trop longtemps les adultes l'avaient pris pour une idiote, pour qu'elle prenne cette décision a la légère. Dans ce petit orphelinat , une porte claqua lourdement semblant résonner dans tout l'édifice : une décision... voilà ce qui manquait.

**Printemps 1824 Dans la campagne en bordure de Londres**  
><em>Narrateur Sasuke<br>_  
>« -Mais enfin, Sasuke, mon amour ! Pourquoi diable cette décision ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus de moi ? Comment peux-tu effacer ainsi 3 ans de bonheur ? Beugla la voix criarde et pleine de sanglots de Karin.<p>

Assis sur le grand fauteuil de l'un des 3 salons de mon manoir, les jambes croisées, le dos droit le visage soutenu par l'une de mes mains gantées, je regarde impassible cette femme qu'un jour j'ai cru aimer. Elle est à genoux à mes pieds et me supplie de la garder à mes cotés. Au fil du temps je me suis rendu compte que ce que j'éprouvais pour elle n'était en aucun cas de l'amour. Et l'élan de tendresse que je ressentais de temps en temps pour elle était dû au fait que je voyais par moment à travers elle ce à quoi son ange pourra peut-être ressembler un jour. Et encore, aujourd'hui, la magie des premiers mois ne faisant plus effet, je me rend compte que si un jour mon petit ange ressemble à cette femme, psychologiquement parlant, je serais très déçu de ce que je verrais. Car j'ai ouvert les yeux. Autant Karin peut être un ange tout droit descendu des cieux, autant elle peut être, et est bien souvent , la femme la plus vulgaire que je connaisse. De plus et , pour ne pas arranger les choses, cette femme a une superbement envahissante tendance narcissique et cela m'exaspère au plus haut point. Et elle a en plus cette sale manie de se prendre pour le nombril du monde. Bref, cette femme que je tolérais au départ m'est aujourd'hui très très difficilement supportable.

Et elle restait là, à pleurnicher à mes pieds comme si je venais de lui annoncer ma mort future -chose très ironique qui n'est pas prête de m'arriver- et moi je la regarde avec toute la froideur et l'indifférence du monde, le tout renforcé par mon costume trois pièces noir ma chemise blanche et ma cravate du même ton que mon complet.

« -écoutes Karin, je ne veux plus de toi car je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'aimais tout simplement pas. Et je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma vie avec quelqu'un pour qui je n'éprouve rien. Et pleurer de façon aussi pitoyable ne changeras rien : je ne t'aime pas un point c'est tout. Répétais-je pour la énième fois blasé.

-mais, mais mais mon amour ! Moi je t'aime !, Me supplia sa voix de crécelle.

-Eh bien moi non !, Tranchais-je énervé , Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Karin, je ne t'aime pas et ça ne changeras pas. Ce n'est pas en te traînant à mes pieds que tu arriveras à tes fins. Car en ayant un tel comportement tu réussis juste à me faire éprouver une profonde aversion pour toi, alors je ne le redirais pas quittes ma demeure sur le champs avant que je sorte vraiment de mes gonds ! »

Elle ne me répondit pas , mas se releva en silence, le visage baissé, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle tourne les talons et s'en aille sans demander son reste. Mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de rester immobile face à moi. Au bout d'interminables minutes elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« - c'est à cause d'elle c'est sa ? Cette gamine , Cette Sakura je ne sais quoi que tu veux adopter. Ne me regardes pas de la sorte , j'ai vu les lettres que vous vous échangiez ! C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parler ? J'ai vu que la première lettre datait d'il y a 2 ans . Explique moi pourquoi une telle décision !Tu veux donc me quitter à cause d'une petite pauvresse sans avenir ? Tu veux tirer un trait sur cette superbe relation que nous avons tous les deux ? Tout ça pour une sale gamine mal propre et sûrement horriblement laide ! Voyons mon amour ressaisis-toi ! Te rends-tu comptes que notre si belle relation est compromise par une gamine sans le sous, sans avenir et sans le moindre intérêt ! Sasuke... mon amour... pourquoi veux-tu donc t'embarrasser de ce... boulet que tu vas, en l'adoptant, accrocher délibérément à ta cheville ! Tu..

-IL SUFFIT ! »La coupais-je cette fois furieux."

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait son flot de paroles ma main reposant sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil s'était resserrée tel un étau de fer. Lorsque j'entendis cette dernière phrase, se fut la phrase de trop. Le pauvre accoudoir fut réduit en miette sous ma poigne surpuissante vous le devinez. Je me relevais vivement, la dominant de toute ma hauteur, mon aura vampirique totalement libérée. Il était certain que cette femme, de par sa condition d'humaine ne pouvait qu'avoir peur de moi en cet instant.

Et effectivement, effrayée par ma prestance digne des plus grands nobles de l'aristocratie vampirique, Karin se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et s'affaissa sur le tapis brodé de tous les tons de bleus existants. Me rendant compte qu'étant donné l'état de fureur extrême dans lequel je me trouvais, mes crocs de vampire n'allaient pas tarder à se montrer ainsi que mes yeux qui bientôt vireraient du noir encre au rouge sang, je pris la décision de me ménager. Afin de me calmer je fermais mes yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Je fis le vide en moi afin de ne plus entendre que les battements rapides de mon cœur.

Car oui , malgré le fait que je sois normalement mort, j'ai le contrôle totale de chacun de mes muscles et de mes organes. Je peux donc paraître aux yeux de la population plus vivant qu'un homme normal si je le souhaite. Je peux stopper totalement les battements de mon cœur comme les redémarrer. De cette façon mon organisme fonctionne comme un organisme humain, à l'exception près qu'il ne vieillit pas. Enfin pour être exact, il suit un protocole très simple. Je vous explique : les vampires sont des prédateurs, se nourrissant du sang humain. Nous sommes donc génétiquement programmé - ou dans mon cas reprogrammé- pour attirer , séduire les hommes ou femmes que l'on rencontre, afin , par la suite de les dévorer. Ainsi, tout est pensé pour que l'on soit … comment dire... pratiquement irrésistibles. Cela inclue évidemment notre physique mais pas seulement, il y a aussi notre voix notre démarche, notre odeur, tout est pensé de façon à attirer nos proies à nous. Ainsi notre corps pour les plus jeunes comme mon frère cadet qui à été mordu à l'age de 14 ans , ou pour moi, même si c'est moins voyant, vieillit jusqu'à atteindre un age limite qui est 20 ans. En revanche ça ne marche pas dans l'autre sens, Pour ce qui est de mes parents qui avaient tous les deux 45 ans lorsqu'ils on été mordu , ils ne rajeunissent pas, ils gardent bel et bien leur apparence et leur « âge » de l'époque. Il en va de même pour l'aîné de notre fratrie qui avait à l'époque 22 ans. Nous avons découverts cela avec le reste de ma famille il y a a peu près 1 ans lorsque pour une certaine raison , ma sœur adorée a sentis au creux de sa poitrine son cœur battre sous un effet de surprise. Elle a ensuite fait des recherches sur ce sujet pour découvrir ce que je viens de vous expliquer. Depuis mon petit frère à recommencé à vieillir pour son plus grand bonheur et conformément à sa date d'anniversaire il est maintenant un homme de 26 ans enfermé dans le corps d'un enfant de 15 ans. Seulement maintenant nous ne faisons plus attention à notre âge car ayant la vie et la jeunesse éternelle nous n'avons plus vraiment à nous soucier de ça.

Pour en revenir à Karin et à ses propos plus que dérangeants, je me concentrais donc sur les battements de mon cœur plus que rapide afin de lentement les ralentir. Cette opération me permis donc de regagner un calme olympien et ainsi ne pas dévoiler ma vrai nature aux yeux de cette dinde impolie et matérialiste. Car, et ne me faites pas croire le contraire, la seule chose qui attristait vraiment cette harpie c'était perdre le « grand et richissime Sasuke Uchiwa » comme je l'avais entendu de sa bouche il y a pas moins de 2 jours. Une fois mon calme retrouvé, je rouvris les yeux afin de fixer cette... misérable femme de mon regard le plus noir. Elle était toujours à terre et me regardait avec ses grands yeux globuleux de crapaud baveux et visqueux couvert de pustules, tous dégoulinants de larmes aussi fausses que son innocence et sa soit disant gentillesse. [Rubyy : quel élan d'affection o.o Oota-chan : On sent l'amour dans cette phrase...] Dégoûté par ce spectacle pour le moins pathétique, je me décida à enfin ouvrir la bouche pour lui balancer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur :

« - maintenant écoutes-moi bien espèce de petite impertinente, cela fait déjà un moment que ton comportement de véritable peste commence a fortement m'agacer. Mais aujourd'hui tu as prononcé tes dernières paroles en tant que personne que je tolère dans mon manoir. Alors, et je ne le dirais qu'une fois, tu vas maintenant te lever, tourner les talons, récupérer tes affaires et partir sur le champ de mon domaine. Et si je te revois poser ne serais-ce qu'un pied dans ma propriété je te jure que je te ferais regretter d'être en vie est-ce clair ? Maintenant DEHORS !, terminais-je finalement en hurlant si fort que ma voix résonna dans chaque pièce de ma demeure.

Elle ne se fit évidemment pas prier et partie aussi vite qu'un lapin poursuivit par le grand méchant loup. Sauf que le loup semble être un agneau face à un vampire hors de ses gonds. Las, je me rassis sur mon fauteuil noir. Avec la colère et tous les mouvements brusques que j'avais fait lors de ma tirade, mon complet était légèrement froissé et déplacé. Je remis correctement ma cravate et retira ma veste. J'entendis à l'étage Karin faire ses valises avec toute la grâce et la discrétion qui la caractérise habituellement. Heureusement qu'elle partait, je n'aurais pas supporter cette pimbêche ne serais-ce qu'une heure de plus.

A peine une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle claquait la porte sur un « au revoir » toujours poli de ce cher Takeo.

Enfin seul... je me demandais tout de même ce que j'avais bien pu trouver à cette femme ô combien vulgaire … la bêtise du désespoir... Et j'avais, de plus, osé la comparer à mon trésor... comment ai-je pu avoir une telle pensée... cette enfant avec qui je converse depuis 2 ans maintenant a dépassé toutes mes espérances. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mets à jouer avec ma chaîne d'argent et avec la moitié de ce médaillon qui m'est si cher, car ,avec nos lettres, il représente mon lien avec ma jolie petite Sakura. Soudain pris d'une impulsion , je me relève de mon fauteuil si confortable pour sortir de la pièce et me mettre à arpenter les longs couloirs aux murs blancs éclairés par les lustres au plafond et les grand fenêtres qui laissent la lumière du soleil réchauffer le labyrinthe qu'est ma demeure. Je marche lentement sur la moquette rouge bordeaux en direction de mon bureau. Une fois arrivé à destination j'ouvre l'un de mes tiroirs et en sors une petite feuille. Je glisse la-dite feuille dans ma poche. Une fois cela fait, je ressors de la pièce et recommence à arpenter les longs couloirs. Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes j'ouvre une autre porte pour arriver dans ma chambre.

C'est une pièce vaste et entièrement décorée dans les tons bleu et noir. Le plafond était entièrement blanc,décorer de moulures soulignées de fin filets couleur de nuit. En son centre, un superbe lustre de cristal bleu qui d'ailleurs faisait plus office de décoration qu'autre chose, vu qu'il ne servait presque jamais. Au sol, une moquette bleue moelleuse. Au fond de la pièce, en face de la porte ,deux grandes fenêtres allant jusqu'au plafond. Entre celles-ci, un balcon, faisant office de terrasse-jungle, tant la végétation y est luxuriante. Les lierres serpentent le long des séries de fin barreaux de fer blanc se trouvant à chaque extrémité du balcon, et la façon dont le jardinier a arrangé chaque plante donne l'impression d'un véritable cocon de végétation. Chaque mur de la pièce est de couleur bleue, chaque variant y étant représenté à l'aide de motifs divers en haut et en bas des murs. Sur celui de droite, juste à coté de l'une des fenêtres, une porte noire. Ensuite un peu plus loin une petite commode aussi noire que la porte se trouvant à ses côtés. Sur cette commode repose un chandelier en argent supportant 3 bougies, toutes éteintes. Juste à coté de la commode, mon lit. Un immense lit a baldaquin à la charpente sombre et aux draps de soie noire et bleue. Tout autour, pendent de fin rideaux en voile bleue marin laissant deviner derrière, la literie soigneusement arrangée par les bon soins de Takeo. A chaque poutres, d'autres rideaux, plus lourds cette fois sont retenus par un assortiment de cordelettes allant du bleu ciel au bleu turquoise. Au pied du lit, contre la charpente de bois, un petit canapé avec comme coussin du velours bleu roi rembourré. Sur le mur de gauche, une grosse cheminée aussi blanche que le plafond décorée d'un portrait nous représentant moi et ma sœur adorée. A coté de la cheminée deux meubles, à gauche une grande bibliothèque et à droite un lourd canapé de velours bleu roi également. A coté de la porte d'entrée, une autre commode ainsi qu'une table surplombée d'un miroir sur laquelle repose un pot de fleurs bleues elles aussi, ainsi que plusieurs autres objets. Enfin, au centre de la pièce est installé une table basse sur laquelle repose un autre pot de fleur de la même composition que le premier. Tout autour de la table sont répartis deux canapés noirs lustrés et bleu roi, ainsi que deux fauteuils dans les même tons. Pour compléter le tout, plusieurs chandeliers noirs sont accrochés aux murs.

Une fois l'évaluation de ma chambre complétée, je me dirigeas d'un pas lourd et fatigué vers mon lit qui pourrait facilement loger toute ma famille sans que l'on se touche les un les autres. Tout en parcourant le chemin qui me séparait de mon eldorado personnel je retirais ma cravate, mon veston et déboutonnais un peu le col de ma chemise. Une fois arrivé à destination j'écartais délicatement les voiles et me jeta sans la moindre grâce sur mon matelas. De deux coups de talons habiles j'enlevais mes chaussures et mes chaussettes puis me retournais sur le dos. Je sortis délicatement le petit morceau de papier de ma poche et le déplia.

C'était un portrait que m'avait gribouillé Takeo lors de sa visite à l'orphelinat de mon ange. Elle était représentée souriante en train de parler à une personne dont j'ignore l'identité et dont je n'ai strictement rien à cirer. Ses beaux cheveux ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos tandis que ses yeux dont la couleur verte me revenait en mémoire, brillaient de malice. Je souris emplis d'un élan de joie et de tendresse. Que je me languissait de pouvoir la revoir... et désormais , il ne manque plus que son accord pour que je l'adopte et qu'enfin, nous soyons réunis... Depuis 2 ans maintenant que nous nous écrivons l'un l'autre, elle refuse toujours catégoriquement que je l'adopte. Au début c'était par crainte d'être à nouveau trompée par un aristocrate trop prétentieux... mais... depuis un ans et demi maintenant c'est surtout parce qu'elle est d'une très grande aide a Sayuki-san qui vieillis de plus en plus et donc a besoin d'aide pour s'occuper des enfants... Je trouve son geste fort noble mais malheureusement je sens.. au fond de moi que quelque chose vas se produire là-bas... Comme un orage qui crache ses sombres menaces par de lourds nuages noirs et chargés d'énergie . Depuis que ce sentiment m'est apparu, j'ai peur... une peur sourde qui me brûle de l'intérieur. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse et de ne jamais pouvoir la revoir... Seulement je ne peux rien faire. Je lui ai donné ma parole de ne jamais mettre ne serais-ce qu'un pied dans l'orphelinat, à moins qu'elle accepte de se faire adopter par moi... Inconsciemment je me mets à caresser doucement le dessin de ma fleur adoré. Mon petit trésor... pourvu qu'il ne t'arrive rien...

**Hivers 1827 Orphelinat St Marguerite**

_Narrateur externe_

Assise sur un lit dur aux draps délavés, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses angoisse. Recroquevillée sur elle-même elle se balance d'avant en arrière comme en proie à un terrible dilemme. Rompant le silence presque religieux de la pièce, une autre jeune fille pénètre timidement dans la chambre. Elle est plutôt petite , aborde de cours cheveux cuivrés, une peau mate et de grand yeux où toutes les variantes de bleue se confondent. Sur chacune de ses joues 3 cicatrice lui donnant un air félin et sous sa robe blanche à manches longues des formes harmonieuses et une poitrine plus que généreuse montrent fièrement son appartenance à la gente féminine. La rouquine s'assit lentement aux côté de la rose et passa une main tremblante et rougie par le froid sur le dos de son amie :

« - Sakura-chan ? Tu as pris ta décision ? Tu sais, étant donné notre situation tu dois choisir le meilleur pour toi !, Lui expliqua lentement la jolie rousse

-Je sais Mio-chan... mais et vous ? Qu'allez-vous devenir ? Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de vous abandonner ici alors que moi je serais a des lieux d'ici en train de me la couler douce... répondit la rose d'une voix cassée par les sanglots qu'elle refoulait

-Tu sais, Naruto et moi avons trouvé une famille si c'est cela qui t'inquiète... Et puis tu n'as plus le choix, l'orphelinat va fermer et nous allons tous être placés dans les premières familles qui se présenterons à nous ! Tu partiras de toute façon !

-je sais... »,termina Sakura désespérée

Coupant cours à la conversation, Sayuki entra dans la chambre et dit d'une voix qui se voulait froide et sans sentiment mais qui malgré tout trahissait son désespoir :

« - ma petite Sakura, fais tes valises j'ai envoyé une lettre à monsieur Uchiwa lui expliquant notre situation, il arrive demain pour t'emmener avec lui...

-quoi ? » 

To Be Continued

**Et voilà ! Le premier chapitre de Pour toi ma poupée !**

**Eh bien je dois vous avouer que ça n'a pas été facile! Même si je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie pour le passage avec Karin. En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre plaira à tous et surtout qu'il ne décevra personne ! Je dois avouer qu'avoir tous ces compliment que vous m'avez fait vous m'avez donner beaucoup d'inspiration mais aussi beaucoup de stress ! Alors voilà ce qui se trouve être le premier chapitre de ce que certaines ont appeler « une fiction vampirique prometteuse » J'espère qu'il a plu a tout le monde ! Et merci de me lire !**

**Dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez !**

**Oota-chan : Honnêtement, j'adore à mort ! Par contre, par pitié envoie tes fics le jour, je fini la correction à *regarde l'heure* 3h07 du matin... zzzzzzz, j'espère que la suite arrivera bientôt ^^.**

**Review ?**

**Merci d'avance !**

**Rubyy.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre second**

**Salut tout le monde ! Eh oui c'est encore moi ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Lyna qui grâce à son défi, m'a permis d'avoir le courage de publier ce chapitre aussi tôt. Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent même si vous ne laissez pas de Review. Je vous suis très reconnaissante et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaîà , sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire la suite que certaines serons sûrement ravies de voir si vite. Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Départ douloureux**

**Hivers 1827 Konoha, Orphelinat St Marguerite**.

_Narrateur externe_.

Seule dans sa petite chambre de l'orphelinat, Sakura n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Alors qu'un riche marchand qui venait de s'installer en ville avait ordonné la fermeture de l'orphelinat pour le démolir et à la place installer sa résidence secondaire, Sayuki-san avait décidé, pour le bien de ses pensionnaires, de les placer chacun dans la première famille, riche ou pauvre qui se présenterait. C'est dans ce but d'ailleurs que la vieille femme avait demandé aux plus âgés des-dit pensionnaires d'aller coller tout un tas d'affichettes dans la grande ville afin de prévenir la population de la situation. Déjà beaucoup des enfants orphelins avaient été logés dans plusieurs familles mais Sakura comme Sayuki savaient très bien que tous ne trouveraient pas de foyer.

Cette situation plus qu'alarmante avait donné à la jeune rose une raison de plus de détester les nobles ainsi que toute personne ayant de l'argent et donc se croyant supérieur aux autres. Il fallait dire aussi que pour la jeune fille, il était normal de ressentir cela après avoir été adoptée 4 fois par des familles riches qui ne l'utilisaient que comme un objet décoratif ou une bonne et après -le comble !- qu'un petit prétentieux veuille détruire le seul endroit en ce monde où elle se sentait un peu chez elle. Pour toutes ces raisons, la jeune fille refusait encore l'offre d'Uchiwa-sama. Malgré toutes les lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangées l'un l'autre, l'orpheline ne pouvait se résoudre à aller avec cet homme dans tout le luxe qui évidemment le caractérisait, tandis que la plupart de ses amis allaient se retrouver dans de pauvres foyer ou pire, à la rue. Elle ne pouvait décemment accepter cela.

Seulement la vieille Sayuki, soucieuse de l'avenir de sa petite Sakura avait pris la décision à sa place. Sans lui demander son avis. La jeune rose se retrouvait donc là assise sur son lit, un sac rempli des quelques affaires qu'elle possédait et attendait que la vieille femme vienne là chercher pour l'amener à son nouveau tuteur. Désespérée et effrayée par ce qui l'attendait, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec ses médaillons en pensant tristement qu'elle ne saurait sûrement jamais à qui appartenait le yang qui complétait son yin...

**La veille au soir Manoir de Sasuke Uchiwa.**

_Narrateur Sasuke_

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre en train d'arranger fébrilement la cravate bleue que j'avais décidé de mettre avec mon costume trois pièces du même ton. Debout devant mon miroir j'étais indéniablement nerveux comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant, et pour cause ! J'allais enfin la revoir, ma poupée aujourd'hui âgée de 15 ans allait enfin me revenir ! J'étais heureux comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Dans une heure exactement je serais à bord du carrosse qui demain m'arrêtera devant cet orphelinat où 15 ans plutôt je t'avais laissé, mon trésor. Une fois ma cravate arrangée, je me fixais devant mon miroir ,me demandant ce qu'elle allait penser de moi.

« -Sasuke, mon frère, ne sois dont pas si nerveux. Je suis sûre que tout se passera pour le mieux » me dit une voix rassurante à mes côtés.

Je tournais presque immédiatement la tête pour tomber sur ma moitié. Ma sœur adorée. Je me mis à la contempler avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue roi. De son corset étroitement serré s'échappait une sorte de petite chemise blanche s'ouvrant sur sa nuque et la naissance de sa poitrine avantageuse, laissant plus deviner, que voir ses courbes somptueuses. Ses manches s'arrêtaient à ses coudes laissant ses bras blancs à l'air libre. Sur ses épaules, une châle de la couleur du ciel la couvrait légèrement. Sa longue chevelure noire coulait sur son épaule, rassemblée par un ruban tout aussi bleu que le reste de ses vêtements. Ce vêtement n'était pas vraiment ce que je pourrais appeler un vêtement digne des nobles vampires que nous sommes mais était idéal pour l'endroit où nous nous rendions. D'ailleurs j'avais moi-même choisi un ensemble datant d'il y a une dizaine d'année, à l'époque où nous n'étions pas encore vraiment fortunés. Une fois ma contemplation terminée, je me dirigea vers elle pour l'entourer de mes bras. Depuis que je lui avais fait part de mes inquiétudes au sujet de Sakura, Rina était pour moi le meilleur soutien que l'on puisse avoir. Lorsque j'avais reçu la lettre de Sayuki-san qui confirmait mes craintes, elle s'était immédiatement désignée pour m'accompagner a l'orphelinat. Et tandis que je la serrais contre moi, je me disais que je serais probablement bien seul sans elle. Coupant court à mes pensées, elle se libéra de mon étreinte mais resta tout de même près de moi. Elle posa délicatement sa main contre ma joue et se mit a tendrement la caresser. A l'aide d'une de mes mains, j'appuyais sur la sienne comme si j'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille, tout en penchant la tête afin de mieux apprécier la douce chaleur qui s'échappait de sa main. Elle me dit de sa voix douce et claire :

« -Sasuke, mon adoré, je ne peux malheureusement plus venir avec toi pour aller chercher ta protégée, père m'a envoyé un de ses messager pour m'informer qu'il a quelque chose de la plus haute importance à m'annoncer.

-Quoi ? Me laisserais-tu donc seul face a mes angoisses mon aimé ? Lui répondis-je en me redressant immédiatement

-Non, non, bien sur que non, jamais je ne ferais une telle chose tu le sais bien ! Seulement tu sais également que si père me demande auprès de lui c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! Mais malgré cela sache que mes pensées seront tournées vers toi, et de tout mon cœur je vais espérer puisque désormais, le luxe de prier ne m'est plus accordé, je vais espérer pour que tout aille bien pour elle comme pour toi. » Termina-t-elle en m'embrassant la joue.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle partit de mon manoir. Juste avant de monter dans la voiture qui l'amènerait dans notre disons « résidence familiale » elle se tourna vers moi et m'envoya un baiser. Derrière l'une des fenêtre de mon bureau je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je suivis la voiture du regard attentif au claquement des sabots des chevaux sur le gravier de l'allée jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les voir. Je m'assis ensuite sur le fauteuil de mon bureau et me mis a réfléchir à cette lettre qui m'avait apporté tant de joie lorsque pour la première fois je l'ai lue. Malgré le fait qu'enfin j'allais obtenir ce que je désirais plus que tout au monde, j'étais un peu triste que cela arrive dans de telles conditions.

Dans cette lettre Sayuki-san m'expliquait qu'un homme du nom de Zabuza Momoshi, un riche marchand, avait, il y a un mois de cela, acheté le terrain qui contenait l'orphelinat au maire de la ville qui, face à une somme aussi faramineuse, n'avait pas pu refuser. Le marchand avait alors décidé de détruire l'orphelinat, ainsi que les quelques maisonnettes se trouvant sur son terrain pour ensuite y construire sa résidence secondaire. J'avais été scandalisé par cette nouvelle ainsi par le culot et l'arrogance de cet homme. Quel monstre était-il donc pour oser faire une telle chose ? Priver des orphelins de leur seul foyer sous prétexte que monsieur trouve la vue belle ? En cet instant si ce Zabuza avait été devant moi, je peux vous garantir que je l'aurais réduis en charpie et que je me serais fait une joie de donner en pâture son corps déchiqueté et en pleine décomposition à manger aux créatures les plus immondes et repoussantes que je pourrais dénicher en ce bas monde après bien sûr m'être offert le luxe de danser sur sa dépouille. Mais je m'égare. Donc, dans cette lettre Sayuki-san me disait que , étant donné que Sakura était l'une de ses pensionnaires préférée et qu'elle savait que j'étais un homme de parole, elle me demandait de venir au plus vite à l'orphelinat afin d'adopter Sakura. Je m'étais évidemment empresser de lui répondre que cela me touchait énormément et que j'allais arriver à ce cher orphelinat le sur-lendemain. J'avais ensuite fait préparer une voiture pour le voyage et prévenu mon âme-sœur du-dit voyage. Et me voilà donc à rêvasser à ce que sera mes retrouvailles avec mon petit trésor. Oh bien sûr je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de tendresse de sa pars mais le simple fait de la voir sera pour moi le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Distraitement je regarde l'horloge murale. Un sourire se dessine doucement sur mon visage : c'est l'heure... Ma poupée, attends-moi... j'arrive, enfin je vais te revoir...plus que quelques heures et nous serons à nouveau réunis.

**Retour au présent Orphelinat St Marguerite.**

_Narrateur externe_

Toujours assise sur son lit, la jeune Sakura jouait distraitement avec ses doigts, attendant dans le silence angoissant de l'orphelinat qu'elle avait connu toujours rempli de rires de joie, toujours bercé par les cris d'enfants que l'on ne pouvait contenir, leur énergie et leur bonheur suintant par tous les pores de leur peau. Cette atmosphère rassurante qui avait toujours habité les murs de ce bâtiment n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Maintenant que l'orphelinat allait être démoli, tous les enfants ou presque avaient été placés. Mio et son frère Naruto avaient eux aussi trouvé un foyer chez un couple de commerçant dans la restauration. Leurs noms, si elle se souvenait bien, étaient Iruka Umimo et sa femme Shizune. Ils avaient quitté l'orphelinat la veille sous des adieux déchirants. Désormais la maison de Sayuki-san n'était occupée que par une dizaine voir moins d'enfants. Et dans tous ceux là, elle savait très bien qu'il n'y en aurait plus qu'un ou deux qui trouveraient un foyer … Elle soupira désespérée... comment les choses avaient-elle tourné ainsi ? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps cet endroit était encore baigné par le soleil et la joie de vivre de ses occupants... aujourd'hui, il lui semblait qu'un gros nuage noir avait élu domicile au-dessus de l'orphelinat et que la lumière si rassurante du jour ne voulait plus éclairer le bâtiment et, par la même occasion, la joie des enfants qui désormais s'était évanouie, avait fondu comme neige au soleil... Nostalgique, la jeune fille se leva pour aller se poser devant la vitre sale de sa chambre et ainsi contempler la cour. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. La cour, autrefois, était sans cesse pleine d'enfants, de petites filles jouant à la marelle sur les pavés où un jour plusieurs enfants avaient dessiné à la peinture un petit espace pour ce jeu si apprécié des petites pensionnaires. D'autres, dans le petit espace vert là-bas près du vieux chêne cueillaient des fleurs pour en faire des couronnes ou des bracelets pour leurs amis ou même pour Sayuki-san qui les recevait toujours avec son sourire bienveillant. Sakura se souvenait du temps où elle-même en faisait pour la vieille femme . Elle sourit en se rappelant la fois ou elle et Mio s'étaient amusées à éparpiller des petites violettes sur la chevelure dorée de Naruto.

Naruto... son regard dériva sur un coin de la cour où sur un muret était dessiné un vieux rectangle blanc. Ce carré servait de but aux enfants jouant au ballon. Le nombre de fois où elle s'était mise à crier sur ces idiots de garçons qui lui avaient envoyé une balle dans le ventre ou les fesses ou encore en pleine tête. Elle aperçut au loin un cerceau ainsi qu'un bout de bois. Elle se souvenait de ce petit garçon toujours à courir avec son bout de bois dans la main en faisant tourner le cerceau dans toute la cour. Sans vraiment qu'elle ne s'en rende compte une larme solitaire vint tracer un sillon humide sur sa joue de pèche pour venir mourir sur sa lèvre. Désormais elle n'entendait plus de sa fenêtre le brouhaha sans fin des enfants jouant matin midi et soir... elle ne voyait plus tout ces petits hommes courir dans tous les sens, toujours près à faire une quelconque bêtise... Non... il n'y avait plus rien... rien que cette cour ou un moineau solitaire, sautait à la recherche d'une miette de pain... Il n'y avait plus personne... La cour, et l'orphelinat tout entier avaient des airs … désertique et désespérément vide de vie... Depuis que l'orphelinat avait commencé à se vider de toute vie, elle avait constamment l'impression d'être gelée de l'intérieur... elle avait froid... Alors qu'avant, oui avant, dès que ses membres commençaient à se refroidir, un rire au loin résonnait et lui réchauffait le cœur... Un soubresaut agita ses épaules tandis qu'elle contenait avec peine un sanglot étouffé... Elle ne voulait pas partir d'ici... Cet endroit avait toujours été synonyme de joie pour elle... le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité... chez elle...

« -Sakura-nee-chan... ? » Appela une petite voix dans son dos.

La dite Sakura essuya la larme solitaire et se retourna vers le petit corps qui lui faisait face. Mimi... La petite fille du haut de ses 6 ans était l'une des dernières à être arrivé à l'orphelinat et allait également être adopté dans les jours qui allaient suivre par un autre couple – elle avait oublié leurs noms-. Comprenant le pourquoi de la présence de l'enfant dans sa future ancienne chambre, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un profond soupir désespérée, parfaitement consciente qu'elle était en train de passer ses dernières minutes au sein de cet orphelinat qui bientôt ne serait plus qu'un souvenir pour tous ceux qui l'avaient connu, aimé et qu'ils continueront, malgré tout, de chérir dans leur cœurs, comme un présent offert par la vie.

Dépitée, la jeune fille se força tout de même à sourire à l'enfant qui lui renvoya une mimique tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignonne avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans le couloir. La rose attrapa son sac horriblement léger puisque qu'il ne contenait que des vêtements et sortit après un dernier regard à la pièce qui avait abrité toute son enfance, toute sa vie. Une fois dans le couloir elle prit son temps pour marcher, effleurant de ses doigts les deux murs, le cœur empli de nostalgie. A chacun de ses pas , un nouveau souvenir refaisait surface devant ses yeux qu'elle gardait obstinément baissé vers le sol. Arrivée à l'escalier en bois rongé par les mites, elle caressa doucement de sa main la rampe lisse. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'à ses oreilles, il lui semblait entendre encore les rires qui, comme des fantômes résonnaient encore dans les couloirs et les chambres désormais toutes presque vides. Elle se retourna un moment et contempla ce couloir autrefois baigné de lumière mais maintenant assombri, plongé dans l'oubli. Il lui sembla un moment, comme un mirage, voir Mio tenant la main de son frère, tout deux haut comme trois pommes , Il lui sembla qu'ils la regardaient et, comme un adieu, lui firent coucou de la main avant de disparaître dans le couloir sombre... et leurs rires résonnèrent à ses oreilles, souvenir de jours heureux. Elle détourna ses yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle retenait à grande peine et descendit lentement les escaliers le cœur lourd et les yeux irrités par ces larmes qu'elle ne voulait verser.

Une fois arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Sayuki-san la tête toujours emplie de souvenirs heureux. Elle toqua puis lorsqu'on lui accorda, entra poliment dans la pièce pour se figer à l'entrée. Devant elle, le plus bel homme qui lui ai jamais été donné de voir de sa courte vie. Il était grand, la dépassant d'au moins deux têtes, sa peau était d'une pâleur lunaire, semblable à de la cire, contrastant magnifiquement avec ses yeux en amandes d'un noir sombre, profond, mystérieux et indéniablement attirant. Sa chevelure semblait faite avec de l'encre de chine posée sur les plumes d'un majestueux corbeau. Ses cheveux rebelles se relevaient à l'arrière de son crane, totalement ébouriffées tandis que devant, des mèches lisses reposaient délicatement sur son front et ses joues et ombrageaient ses yeux qui s'étaient tournés vers elle. Pour ne rien gâcher à ce magnifique tableau, il possédait également une mâchoire carré sans être trop prononcée, un visage ovale lisse, dont les traits semblaient avoir été littéralement taillés par des anges ,des lèvres rosées et légèrement charnues, ainsi qu'un nez droit et fin. Tout en cet homme n'était que charme et beauté. Dés qu'il vit la jeune fille, il se leva, s'avança d'une démarche souple, presque féline vers elle, se pencha et, en bon gentleman, attrapa une de ses mains qui parurent soudain à Sakura très petites et menues face à celles grandes et chaudes de l' avança la petite main de la rose jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser qui fit immédiatement fondre toutes les craintes et les suspicions de Sakura [Rubyy : en même temps qui serais capable de résister à ce mec ? *grand silence* je me disais aussi Oota-chan : il pourrait lui dire "montes dans ma camionnette", elle le suivrait Rubyy :... ouais peut etre pas non pus on vas pas exagérer Oota-chan ^^ ']. L'homme se redressa ensuite et lui dit d'une voix chaude et tendre qui la fit frémir :

« -Je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance mademoiselle Sakura, et je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que je suis profondément navré que cela soit dans ces conditions.

-euh... j-je, balbutia la jeune rose trop intimidée et bouleversée pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Oh milles excuses, ria l'homme ne se redressant. elle remarqua d'ailleurs que lorsqu'il souriait, de jolies fossettes apparaissaient sur ses joues rajoutant une petite touche malicieuse au charme incommensurable de l'homme ,je me nomme Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa et, comme vous le savez sûrement c'est moi qui serais dés à présent votre tuteur !

-ah... r-ravie ! »,S'inclina l'orpheline qui face à un tel homme avait perdu tout ses moyens .

_Narrateur Sasuke_

À l'entente de cette voix, mon cœur fit un grand bond dans ma poitrine. Depuis qu'elle avait toqué à la porte, j'étais pratiquement euphorique: 15 ans ! 15 longues années que j'attendais ce moment et enfin mon trésor se trouvait devant moi. Et elle était devenue encore plus belle que je n'aurais jamais oser l'imaginer. Comme je l'avais jadis deviné, elle possédait désormais une superbe chevelure d'un doux rose rappelant les fleurs des cerisiers japonais. Quand à ses yeux, oh mon dieu ses yeux, ils auraient pu rendre jalouse n'importe quels vampire tant ils étaient beaux. Ils étaient comparables à deux émeraudes brillantes de tout leur éclat, encadrées de longs et gracieux cils rosés joliment courbés. Son visage, magnifique, était encore légèrement arrondi par l'enfance. Une paire de lèvres pulpeuses et rosées et un petit nez en trompette sur une peau de pêche complétait l'harmonie de son visage. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais je suis sûr qu'elle prendrait bientôt quelques centimètres de plus, et, pour une jeune fille de 15 ans, ses formes n'étaient pas encore totalement développées. Mais peut être que je me trompais car après tout je ne pouvais pas vraiment porter de jugement à ce niveau-là étant donné qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche semblant plutôt ancienne au vu des fils et des trous présent en bas de cette dernière. Elle était d'un blanc cassé qui autrefois devait sûrement être éclatant de pureté. Sa robe s'arrêtait à ses genoux par des petits volants usés par le temps qui cachaient ses jupons. Une robe sans aucun doute taillée pour les enfants. En dessous, elle portait des collants blancs, usés eux aussi ainsi que des bottes à lacets noirs montant jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. Par dessus sa robe elle portait une petite veste noire elle aussi qui s'arrêtait en dessous de sa petite poitrine, pas encore bien formée. Enfin sa longue chevelure rose était retenue par un ruban noir et tressé jusqu'au milieu de son dos, de longues mèches descendaient ensuite jusqu'à ses hanches.

Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux verts, les joues rougies par la gène et mon cœur fondit immédiatement. Je retrouvais alors cette douce sensation qui m'avait déjà habité il y a bien longtemps.

Coupant cours au fil de mes pensées Sayuki-san me demanda de revenir m'asseoir afin que nous puissions discuter ensembles des formalités. Je m'excusa et retourna m'asseoir. Une fois sur l'une des deux chaises présentes en face de la vieille femme, je fis signe à Sakura de prendre place près de moi. Voyant qu'elle était plutôt intimidée .Je compris vite que j'en était la cause principale. Afin de la rassurer je lui fit mon plus beau sourire. Elle rougis et vint s'asseoir en trottinant.

Sayuki-san me fit tout d'abord signer une série de papiers, contrat et autres paperasses qui disaient toutes à peu près la même chose : c'est à dire que tous ces papiers stipulaient qu'à partir de maintenant, j'étais le tuteur de mon petit trésor. Et laissez-moi vous dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi enchanté de signer un papier de ma vie ! Une fois ceci fait, la vieille directrice me parla en détail de Sakura, de ce qu'elle aimait, de son caractère. J'écoutais évidemment tout avec attention. De temps en temps la vieille femme dérivait sur une petite anecdote de l'enfance de ma petite poupée et tandis que elle se mourrait de honte, moi je souriais, attendri . En tout et pour tout l'entretien avec Sayuki-san dura une heure. Et plus les minutes défilaient, plus je voyais dans les yeux de ma jolie petite fleur, une tristesse sans nom prendre place sans qu'elle ne puisse la dissimuler. Cela me fendit le cœur. Mais par ailleurs je comprenais ce sentiment. Elle avait passé toute sa vie ici, sûrement que quitter cet endroit sachant qu'elle n'y reviendrait jamais devait être très dur à supporter. Surtout que déjà, la vie n'avait pas épargné mon trésor. Au bout d'une heure donc la directrice conclut.

«-Bien, alors , Uchiwa-san je crois que vous savez tout. Je pense donc qu'il est temps pour vous de vous en aller, Me dit la vieille femme de sa voix cassée dans laquelle je discernais sa tristesse.

-Sayuki-san..., tenta la petite voix de ma Sakura »

Mais la vieille femme ne l'écouta pas. Elle se mit à me regarder de son regard vitreux, embué par ses larmes et je compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle voulait que l'on s'en aille au plus vite pour ne pas souffrir plus de cette séparation qui sûrement lui briserait le cœur à elle comme à Sakura. Après tout cette femme avait pris soin de mon ange depuis que je l'ai déposé ici alors qu'elle n'était qu'un tout petit bébé. Sakura devait être comme sa propre fille, et il était clair que au vu de sa situation actuelle, l'espoir qu'elles se revoient un jour était très mince. J'eus alors beaucoup de peine pour cette femme usée par le temps, mais avec le cœur plus grand encore que l'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

«-Vous avez raison Sayuki-san, nous allons y aller. », Dis je en lui lançant un regard plein d'encouragement. Je vis alors dans ses yeux une éclair de reconnaissance.

_Narrateur Sakura_

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi Sayuki-san voulait-elle se débarrasser si vite de moi ? Je ne voulais pas partir moi ! Je voulais encore rester avec elle ! Elle s'est toujours occupée de moi ! Je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais ! S'il vous plaît Sayuki-san ne me laissez pas encore ! Je veux encore rester avec vous ! S'il vous plaît ! Je la supplia du regard pour qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras comme lorsque j'étais enfant ! Elle ne sembla pas me voir et continua d'échanger des politesses avec Uchiwa-san. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils disaient, bien trop bouleversée. Soudain je le vis se lever. Non ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Je me levais à mon tour et il me tendit la main en me souriant doucement, comme pour me rassurer .

« -Sakura-san si vous voulez bien, nous allons partir, me dit il d'une voix douce et étonnamment réconfortante.

-mais, Uchiwa-san... je … j'aimerais... »

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase qu'il se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille :

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez le temps de dire au revoir à Sayuki-san je vous le promets. »

Je l'en remercia et lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, mon maigre sac dans la main. Je pris à nouveau le temps de détailler chaque centimètres de cet endroit que je ne reverrais jamais. Sayuki-san nous accompagna jusque sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

« -eh bien..., dit elle d'une voix froide que je ne lui connaissais pas, il est temps, ma petite Sakura, je te dis adieu...soit heureuse surtout, avec Uchiwa-san

-Sayuki-san..., tentais-je

-Pressez vous de partir surtout, sinon vous ne serrez jamais chez vous avant la nuit, continua-t-elle semblant m'ignorer.

-Oui, mais, Sayuki-san...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sayuki-san, nous arriverons à temps, et puis j'ai pris un jour de congé, si nous arrivons trop tard nous aurons tous deux tout le temps de nous reposer. Intervint Uchiwa-san, me coupant à nouveau sous mon regard ahuri, pourquoi fait-il ça ?

-Je suis rassuré dans ce cas. Allez zou ! Pressez-vous dont ! Termina Sayuki-san en se retournant, et bon vent ! »

Je voulu à nouveau parler mais Uchiwa-san me tira un peu la main afin que je le suive et que je monte dans la carrosse luxueux derrière nous.

« -non.. attendez, Uchiwa-san... je veux... Sayuki-san, attendez...Sayuki-san ! Sayuki-san ! je vous en supplie , Sayuki-san !»

Je finis par crier au milieu de la rue dans l'espoir qu'elle se retourne vers moi. Sayuki-san ! regardez moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Retournez vous ! Regardez moi ! Dites moi encore que je suis votre petite Sakura ! Dites moi que l'on va se revoir ! Sans vraiment que je le veuille, plongée dans mon désespoir, les larmes que je tentais vainement de retenir débordèrent et inondèrent mes joues rougies par le froid de l'hiver. Pourquoi vous ne vous retournez pas Sayuki-san ! Cherchant un quelconque réconfort, ou au moins une explication je me tournais vers Uchiwa-san qui s'était arrêté de marcher. Il semblait bouleversé de me voir ainsi et me regardait avec compassion. Mais expliquez moi ! Un sanglot secoua mes épaules. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ! pourquoi Sayuki-san ne me regarde-t-elle pas ?

« -Je vous en supplie Uchiwa-san emmenez-la ! » cria soudain la voix de ma bienfaitrice.

Je ne compris pas. Pourquoi ? Je tournais la tête et ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Sayuki-san semblait totalement effondrée de me voir partir. Sayuki-san... je resta sur place, choquée de l'entendre prononcer de telles paroles. Sayuki-san... pourquoi ?

Soudain je sentis autour de ma taille un bras s'enrouler, et sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, je me retrouvaid dans les bras de Uchiwa-san la tête enfouie dans le creux de sa nuque. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, je me mit à me débattre comme une lionne. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Lâchez-moi ! non ! J'eus beau crier le frapper ,l'insulter même il n'en tint pas compte. Quelques secondes plus tard , je vis la porte du carrosse se refermer sous mes yeux et Uchiwa-san ordonner au cochez de démarrer. Non ! je recommençais à crier le nom de Sayuki-san quand j'entendis à travers la vitre

« -SAKURAAAA ! »

Je regardais vivement derrière nous et je vis Sayuki-san au milieu de la route me faire un grand signe de la main, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

« -SAKURAAA, MA PETITE SAKURA JE T'EN PRIS FAIT ATTENTION À TOI ! TU AURA TOUJOURS UNE PLACE DANS MON CŒUR MA CHÉRIE ! »

Je tourna vivement la tête vers Uchiwa-san qui me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -S'il vous plaît Uchiwa-san laissez moi descendre ! Je, il faut que je lui dise au revoir ! Je vous en supplie ! lui demandais-je d'une voix noyée par mes sanglots.

-Je suis désolé Sakura-san , croyez moi ça me brise le cœur mais je ne peux faire une chose pareille. Me répondit-il d'une voix étonnamment froide

-je vous en supplie Uchiwa-san ! Elle... elle est comme une mère pour moi !

-je regrette Sakura-san mais je ne peux pas »

Je le fixa avec colère. Pourquoi ? J'entendais encore les cris des Sayuki-san ainsi que ses sanglots qui me déchiraient le cœur. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas lui faire mes adieux ? Il m'avait promis que je pourrais lui dire au revoir !

« -Uchiwa-san... vous... vous aviez promis... »

Uchiwa-san ne me répondit pas. Le carrosse quitta Konoha tandis que je m'effondrais en larmes sur la banquette. Je ne sais combien de temps je pleura mais je finis par m'endormir, épuisée après ce qui me parut une éternité. Uchiwa-san avait bien tenté de me consoler en me prenant dans ses bras mais je l'avais violemment repoussé. Je ne voulais pas de la pitié de cet homme qui ne savait même pas tenir ses promesses.

_Narrateur Sasuke_

Cette scène me brisa le cœur, voir mon petit trésor en larmes sur cette banquette sans pouvoir la consoler était pour moi la pire des tortures. Et la voir me repousser lorsque je tentais vainement de m'approcher d'elle était bien pire. Mais que pouvais je faire ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle soit en sécurité, qu'il ne lui arrive rien... même si savoir qu'elle pleurait en partie à cause de moi me donnait envie de disparaître de sa vie. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, sa respiration se régularisa et son visage se détendit légèrement. Mais malgré tout ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et sa bouche était encore déformée par une moue triste et blessée. Néanmoins elle dormait à point fermé.

Je la souleva doucement en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller puis l'installa entre mes bras. Une fois bien installée, je lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tout en la serrant contre moi et en plongeant ma tête dans le creux de sa nuque. Inconsciemment elle se rapprocha, comme tout être humain endormi, de la source de chaleur la plus proche : moi. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et nicha à son tour sa tête dans mon cou. Oh mon ange... si seulement tu étais consciente... si seulement tu savais ce que mon cœur te hurle. Maintenant que je t'ai près de moi sache que plus jamais je ne te laisserais t'en aller... mon trésor... pourquoi es-tu cruelle au point de m'obliger à attendre tes songes pour pouvoir te serrer contre moi... moi qui ai attendu ce moment plus de 15 ans... malgré tout … je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire autrement que de me plier à tes moindres caprices... je crois bien être incapable de te dire non... c'est bien triste... Je penche doucement la tête afin d'apercevoir son joli visage endormi. Il me semble alors revoir à travers cette jeune fille de 15 ans que je tiens dans mes bras... ce petit bébé tout rond et tout mignon qui se lovait contre moi en gazouillant alors que je courrais dans cette foret froide et sombre , coupable et empli de remords. Je souris à ce souvenir... Combien de fois me suis-je demandé si j'avais pris la bonne décision ce soir là. Maintenant que je l'ai dans mes bras.. et après avoir vu la scène des adieux déchirants à laquelle j'ai assisté tout à l'heure je suis maintenant persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Elle a sûrement été plus heureuse dans cet orphelinat qu'elle ne l'aurait été avec moi, et tous les problèmes que ma famille et moi avons traversés. Mon petit trésor a passé les meilleures années de sa vie en compagnie de gens qui étaient aptes à la protéger si on exclu les quatre familles qui l'on adoptées et qui l'on traitées de la pire des manières. Rien que d'y penser je sens la colère monter en moi. Mais sentir le souffle régulier de mon trésor dans ma nuque m'apaise presque immédiatement.

Tout le long du voyage je la garda dans mes bras si bien que je finis moi même par m'endormir, chose assez étonnante mais pour ma défense, son odeur et la chaleur de son corps ainsi que d'entendre son cœur battre régulièrement on été plus efficaces que n'importe quel matelas ou oreiller. Je fus brusquement tiré de mes songes par l'arrêt brusque du carrosse. Je tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre du carrosse que j'ouvris. Sur la route en face de nous, un homme à cheval entouré de ce qui semblait être ses sbires. Prudent, je déposa délicatement mon précieux fardeau sur l'une des banquette avant de la recouvrir de ma veste de costume. Puis je sortis de la voiture pour me poster face à cet homme. Il me sembla plutôt grand et musclé. L'impression qu'il me donna fut celle d'une espèce de gros colosse bourré de testostérone ne réfléchissant qu'avec ses biceps. Il possédait une peau littéralement cramée par le soleil, des cheveux couleur cendre totalement ébouriffées ainsi que deux petits yeux marrons qui me fixaient avec dédain. Je le regarda droit dans les yeux. oh toi mon grand tu n'a pas l'air de vraiment savoir à qui tu as affaire. L'homme descendis de son cheval d'un pas lourd et se posta devant moi . Il s'avança d'une démarche bourru et se stoppa juste a quelques pas de moi. Il se mit à me fixer comme si je n'étais qu'une misérable chose sans importance et cela me fit sourire. Pas que je sois arrogant mais voir ce curieux personnage se pavaner tel un pan juste sous mes yeux alors qu'il est sûr que j'ai bien plus de place dans la société que lui me donnait une furieuse envie de rire. D'autant plus qu'il était certain que cet homme n'avait aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec la communauté vampirique. Donc si je le voulais je pourrais l'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. Mais bon, il n'était pas question de se pavaner.

Pour en revenir à notre homme il ne dit pas un mot , il se contenta de me fixer pendant de longues minutes. Cette situation commença fortement à m'agacer d'autant plus que si nous ne partions pas vite nous n'arriverons pas avant la nuit et même si le lendemain, j'étais délivré de mes obligations ça n'était pas une raison. Je me décida donc à prendre la parole.

« -Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?, Lui demandais-je poliment .

-Puis je savoir qui est l'autre passager dans votre carrosse monsieur ?, Me demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et caverneuse qui me fit étrangement penser au grondement d'un orage.

-Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?, Lui répondis-je derechef.

-Oh pardonnez moi, je me prénomme Zabuza Momoshi et je ne vais pas tarder à emménager dans ma résidence secondaire pas loin d'ici. »

C'était dont lui … intéressant... je me mis à le fixer tandis qu'une colère sourde grondait en moi. Je ne supportais pas que l'on s'en prenne à mon trésor et indirectement c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Et ça je n'allais pas lui pardonner. Malgré tout il me fallait me contrôler . Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il me voulait et il me fallait donc rester très prudent. Malgré le fait que je n'avais rien à craindre quelque chose me poussait à me méfier.

« -Enchanté monsieur. Maintenant auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous laisser passer ? Nous sommes pressés.

-Malheureusement je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, après tout vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ce qui me semble être la moindre des politesses, Me répondit-il un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh bien il n'y a personne d'autre dans mon carrosse si c'est ce que vous tenez tant à le savoir. Donc je réitère ma question , auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous laisser passer ?

-Malheureusement monsieur je ne vous crois pas. Je puis même vous dire qu'il y a une jeune fille dans ce véhicule et qu'elle était sensée m'appartenir ! »

A cette phrase une bouffé de haine pure monta en moi. Comment osait il dire ça devant moi ! Sakura n'appartient qu'à elle et à elle seule. Jamais je ne laisserais quiconque me dire le contraire. Et cet homme égocentrique au possible avait le culot de me dire cela à moi ? Décidément il avait tout pour me plaire !

« -Écoutez monsieur, je n'ai que faire de vos histoire tout ce que je veux c'est repartir tranquillement. Je vous le demande donc une dernière fois, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous laisser passer moi et mon carrosse ?, Lui demandais-je cette fois-ci agacé

-Pas temps que vous ne m'aurez pas remis cette fille ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup me répéter monsieur ! Et sachez que j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire. Et j'obtiendrais cette fille avec ou sans votre accord, sachez-le! » Me répondis il fier de lui.

Un sourire moqueur fleurit soudain sur mes lèvres. Cet homme se croyait vraiment tout permis ma parole.

« - Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire de la sorte ? Me trouvez vous drôle ?, S'énerva-t-il sous mon regard amusé.

-Vous êtes perspicace, oui effectivement je vous trouve plutôt divertissant pour un guignol. » Ricanais-je

Zabuza tiqua à ces mots. Il semblait littéralement fulminer sur place et cela me fit bien rire. Le bougre s'énervait tout seul.

« -Ça suffit ! Hurla-t-il soudainement , vous commencez à sérieusement m'énerver vous et votre arrogance ! Savez-vous au moins à qui vous avez affaire ? Pauvre fou je suis un être supérieur ! En rapport à vous qui n'êtes ni plus ni moins qu'un insecte que je pourrais écraser si je le voulais ! Maintenant remettez moi cette gamine ! Maintenant !

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Vous savez vous au moins à qui vous avez affaire ? Répondis-je sentant que la situation commençait à dégénérer.

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes qu'un nouveau riche pourris gâté qui n'aura que faire de cet enfant ! Moi je saurais la combler de toutes les façon possibles » termina-t-il un sourire horriblement pervers scotché aux lèvres.

Cette phrase fut la phrase de trop pour moi. Entendre ce personnage parler ainsi de mon trésor eut raison de mon calme. En un souffle, mes yeux devinrent aussi rouge que le sang qui n'allait pas tarder à couler, mes canines s'allongèrent et bien vite elles dépassèrent de mes lèvres. Et comme une onde de choc, mon aura se déploya violemment montrant à cet ignorant tout l'étendu de mon pouvoir. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire je me retrouvais derrière Zabuza ma main serrant fortement sa gorge. Je lui murmura alors d'une voix d'outre tombe :

« - Tu as prononcé tes dernières paroles pauvre naïf que tu es. Tu as fait de plus l'erreur d'insulter la personne qui compte le plus pour moi dans ce monde. Tu vas devoir désormais assumer les conséquences de tes actes et affronter la colère d'un noble vampire. Sache sombre idiot que ton bourreau a pour nom Sasuke Uchiwa et que dans mon monde l'on me surnomme le prince des enfers... I'm your worst nightmare... »

Je le tourna ensuite vers moi et dans une mare de sang de cris d'agonie, je lui fis subir milles tourments avant de mettre fin à sa misérable vie. Je me lécha ensuite mes mains pleines de ce liquide carmin avant de tourner mon visage de démon vers les homme de feu Zabuza qui partirent tous dans la seconde qui suivie. Mes vêtements étaient désormais une explosion de rouge et de bleu , tandis que mon visage était ravagé de diverses taches carmines. D'un pas sûr et détaché, je me dirigea vers le carrosse et en ouvrit la porte. Mon petit trésor dormait toujours à poings fermés, apaisée, loin de tout conflit. Elle était dans son monde à elle. Je souris tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix douce.

« - Tu me fais faire bien des folies... mais mon trésor sache que pour voir ton visage serein et épanouis je serais près a tout … Mon ange... un diable fou tel que moi n'a décidément pas sa place auprès d'une merveille comme toi... mais jamais je ne te laisserais m'abandonner à mon sort... »

To be Continued.

**Et voilà ! c' était le chapitre 2 de pour toi ma poupée ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Oh et j'espère surtout avoir réussi la première partie. J'ai suer sang et eaux pour réussir le passage ou notre petite Sakura quitte son orphelinat ! Je voulais surtout que cela vous émeuve aux larmes.. ; moi même j'ai manquer de verser une petite larmichette en me relisant. Allez donnez moi votre avis surtout ! Gros bisous !**

**Review ?**

**Rubyy .**


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre troisième

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tours 8D /sbaff/  
>… OK ma tronche... Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser platement pour cet inacceptable retard ! Mais j'ai eu comme qui dirait une panne de cerveau XD .Donc, soyons un peu sérieux allons. Voici donc le troisième chapitre je l'espère attendu par mes chers lecteurs adorés. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis sur celui-ci. Je tiens encore a remercié Lyna dont la pub à déjà eu un certain te remercie de tout cœur. Bien passons maintenant aux réponses aux commentaires !<strong>

**Sakura-bad : Eh bien merci . Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant. Sache que le Sasuxsaku est aussi un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup. Merci de ton commentaire !**

**Sasuke-uchiwa : eh bien que de flatteries ! J'en rougirais presque ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur et je suis toujours enchantée de voir le succès de mon histoire !**

**Minipouce712 : Je te remercie de tout cœur. Savoir que mon histoire te prend au tripes me ravie au plus haut point. A chaque chapitre j'essaie du mieux que je peux de laisser transpirer un maximum d'émotions a travers chacun de mes mots et de mélanger à la fois la beauté et la forces des sentiments des personnages mais aussi la violence qui caractérise toujours les fictions parlant de vampire. Mais étant l'auteur de cette histoire je ne peux pas vraiment me prononcer là dessus. C'est pourquoi recevoir ce genre de commentaires me donne toujours du baume au cœur. Merci de ta, je l'espère, future fidélité.**

**Lyna : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plutôt mais vois-tu j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps. Mais rassures-toi normalement ça devrait s'accélérer dès maintenant ! Je suis de retour et je ne compte plus repartir ! Néanmoins je te suis très reconnaissante de me suivre malgré tout et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Voilà passons maintenant à ce chapitre 3 tellement attendu. Je me suis rendue compte en me relisant que mon histoire prenait une tournure plutôt inattendue. En effet mon but premier était de créer une sorte d'épopée pleine de mystère et de secrets. Donc afin de réaliser cela j'ai décidé pour ce chapitre ainsi que pour les suivants de me concentrer sur Sakura et ses pensées. Afin entretenir le mystère pas si mystérieux qui entoure la famille Uchiwa.**

**Allez j'arrête de déblatérer dans le vide et je vous laisse sans plus attendre lire le fruit de mon travail !**

**Enjoy it !**

**Chapitre trois : un nouveau départ.**

**Hiver 1827 minuit. Campagne en bordure de Londres. Manoir de Sasuke Uchiwa.**__

_Narrateur externe.  
><em>

À cette heure du soir tout était calme aux alentours de la propriété du fils Uchiwa. La lumière rassurante de la lune enveloppait de son beau manteau d'argent les murs parcourus de lierres du manoir, lui donnant dans la clarté de la nuit un aspect de château enchanté, féerique. Seul le bruit de la fontaine perturbait le silence reposant de l'entrée du château. Tout dans ce manoir semblait endormi... tout... à l'exception d'une fenêtre au rez de chaussé. Une fenêtre... éclairée par les lueurs chaudes des chandeliers. Le petit salon venait tout juste d'accueillir un invité. Ou plutôt une invitée .

Rina Uchiwa venait d'arriver au manoir de son jumeau dans un état pour le moins désastreux. Lorsque le majordome dévoué qu'était Takeo avait ouvert la porte à la jeune femme, il avait manqué de ne point la reconnaître. En effet devant lui s'était présenté la jeune noble, le visage décomposé, comme détruite de l'intérieur, les vêtements dans tous les sens, les cheveux en pagaille, comme si elle avait été agressée ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle lui avait alors déclaré de sa voix brisée qu'elle avait le besoin de voir son frère. Évidemment, l'homme l'avait immédiatement conduite dans un petit salon en lui expliquant que son maître n'était toujours pas rentré. La jeune femme n'avait prononcé aucune parole, elle lui avait juste adressé un pauvre sourire. Pour le vampire roux, c'était une première. Voir la sœur , la si précieuse sœur adorée de son maître, d'habitude si forte et si maître d'elle même, se présenter à lui de la sorte... Décidément il n'y était pas habitué … Il décida donc de tourner les talons et sortit de la pièce discret et silencieux.

La vampire laissa s'échapper un discret soupir de ses lèvres charnues puis prit place dans le lourd fauteuil noir profond. Immédiatement elle se sentit rassurée... c'était le fauteuil de son frère et son odeur y était présente, plus prononcée que nul pars ailleurs. Elle avait l'impression que son frère l'entourait de toute pars. Elle sentit chacun de ses muscles se détendre et ses paupières se fermer. À ce jour seule cette odeur suave, exquis mélange de menthe et d'agrumes réussissait à apaiser son cœur tourmenté. Elle se rappela un instant de la raison de son état et sans vraiment qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, quelques larmes traîtresses se firent un chemin jusqu'à ses paupières, les dépassèrent pour démarrer leurs course folle sur les joues pales de la brune. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée de sa journée, espérant que son âme sœur ne tarderait pas, pour apaiser son âme tourmenté tout comme son cœur meurtri.

**Hiver 1827, 2 heures du matin. Campagne en bordure de Londres. Entrée du domaine de Sasuke Uchiwa.**

Le silence reposant de cette nuit de pleine lune était régulièrement brisé par le son calme des sabots des chevaux frappant la terre. Dans la cabine du carrosse, Sasuke qui s'était changé depuis un petit moment, ne souhaitant pas se balader avec du sang sur lui regardait , mine de rien Sakura qui, elle-même observait le paysage à travers la fenêtre, même si, à cette heure de la nuit il était difficile de percevoir quoi que ce soit. Depuis son réveil, trois heures plutôt, aucun n'avaient ouvert la bouche.

La jeune fille, elle ne prêtait en vérité pas la moindre attention au paysage nocturne défilant sous ses yeux, comme à la fatigue qui l'envahissait peu à peu, dans chaque muscle de son pauvre corps malmené par la rudesse du banc sur lequel elle était, plongée dans ses réflexions. En vérité, une foule de questions polluaient son cerveau. Et toutes tournaient autours du même sujet : son nouveau tuteur. Cet homme plein de mystères qui était assis juste en face d'elle, la cabine n'étant pas bien grande, leurs genoux n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le monde des rêves toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cet homme mystérieux assis là. La question la plus récurrente étant : Pourquoi ? Elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête aucune réponse ne venait.

-Sakura-san ? L'interrompit la voix grave de l'homme

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Nous arrivons, lui annonça-t-il.

La jeune rose ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de lui accorder un bref regard avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage assombri par la nuit. Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard les sabots des chevaux se mirent à fouler les grandes allées de gravier de l'entrée du somptueux manoir de Sasuke. Et, pour la première fois, la jeune Sakura put admirer l'œuvre de son tuteur, inconsciente évidemment que tout ceci avait été battis dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle foule le sol de cette demeure et y réside. La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes en voyant la beauté nocturne de ce manoir. Un instant son visage s'illumina d'un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil sous l'œil appréciateur de Sasuke. Émerveillée, l'orpheline admirait le panorama à couper le souffle. Devant son regard ébahi, s'étendait l'immense propriété de l'Uchiwa. En premier plan, un manoir aux murs lisses recouverts de lierre. Un petit escalier menait à la grande porte d'entrée en bois clair et vernis. Les tuiles d'un gris bleuté brillaient sous le regard protecteur de la mère de tous les rêves. Le carrosse se stoppa juste devant la grande porte. Le cocher descendit et ouvrit humblement la porte de la voiture. Sasuke descendit en premier puis tendit élégamment sa main en direction de sa pupille. La rose, intimidée, et surtout peu habituée à autant de sollicitude, logea sa petite main dans celle large et étonnamment chaude de l'homme et avec son aide descendit de la voiture. Timidement, elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de sa nouvelle maison, sa main toujours inconsciemment logée dans celle chaude de son tuteur. Elle se sentait oppressée devant tant de luxe et de beauté, habituée à la misère. L'Uchiwa lui ouvrit la porte et elle put alors admirer pour la première fois la beauté de l'intérieur de ce qui était maintenant sa maison. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même à la vue de la beauté époustouflante de cet endroit. Un sourire éclatant ornait ses lèvres sous le regard comblé de Sasuke.

Le hall du manoir était une grande salle en arc de cercle au plafond surélevé, orné de splendides moulures, avec en son centre d'un immense lustre en cristal brillant de milles feu. Au fond de la pièce deux escaliers chacun à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Chacun de ces deux escaliers débouchaient sur une mezzanine qui les faisaient se rejoindre. Cette mezzanine conduisait au premier étage du bâtiment et à égale distance des deux escaliers se trouvait une grande porte en bois vernis. En dessous de la mezzanine à la même place une deuxième porte. [Rubyy : je sais pas trop si vous avez compris, je sais c'est pas très clair] Sur le sol de marbre blanc, un tapis de velours rouge partait de l'entrée pour de séparer en trois branches, l'une allant tout droit à la porte en face de celle de l'entrée, et les deux autres partant sur chacun des deux escaliers. La mezzanine se prolongeait sur les cotés en deux couloirs menant à de nombreuses pièces Les murs enfin étaient ornés de multiples tableau tous magnifiques.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte juste en face de la rose, plantée au milieu du hall. Les doubles portes en face de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent sur un homme grand et élancé à la chevelure flamboyante : Takeo. Le majordome s'approcha d'un pas calme et enleva délicatement le manteau de Sasuke, puis il se dirigea vers la jeune Sakura et lui tendit une main. L'enfant le regarda incrédule puis demanda de sa voix claire.

« -...excusez moi... mais je ne comprends pas, que dois je faire ? » Demanda-t-elle toute confuse qu'elle était.

Derrière elle, un son fort agréable retentit alors. Un rire. Se retournant, elle vit son tuteur éclater d'un rire à la fois claire et suave. Ses joues étaient légèrement tintées d'un doux rose et ses yeux étaient délicatement fermés laissant ses longs cils noirs ombrager ses paupières tandis que les fossettes qu'il possédait aux joues illuminaient son visage. Sakura en eut le souffle coupé. Elle oublia instantanément toute rancune envers cet homme. Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir alors qu'il lui offrait sans le savoir le spectacle éblouissant de sa joie ? Joie qui était provoquée par sa seule présence mais cela, elle ne le savait pas. Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, mais c'était déjà plus qu'il n'en fallait. Le beau brun stoppa donc son rire et tourna son regard sombre encore illuminé de joie vers la jolie orpheline qui le regardait, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot en fleur.

« -Veuillez pardonner ma soudaine hilarité, Sakura-san, mais voyez vous votre innocence face au geste qu'a eu Takeo à votre égard était réellement touchante. Takeo, en ce geste, vous invitez à déposer votre main dans la sienne afin qu'il puisse vous saluer comme il devra désormais le faire. » s'excusa le noble, un sourire amusé plaqué aux lèvres, fossettes en évidence.

Rougissant de plus belle Sakura se tourna vers Takeo qui n'avait pas bouger et déposa timidement sa petite menotte dans la grande main blanche du roux. Elle fut surprise de la chaleur que dégageais cette dernière. La main de l'homme était littéralement brûlante. Elle se demanda un instant si le majordome n'avait pas contracter une quelconque maladie mais en relevant la tête elle pu constater que le visage de l'homme n'était pas rouge et qu'il semblait se porter comme un charme. Coupant net le fil de ses pensées, l'homme approcha la main de la jeune fille à sa bouche et lentement y déposa un baiser. Aussitôt les joues de la rose déjà rouges se colorèrent d'avantage. Takeo la relâcha ensuite et se redressa en disant de sa voix calme.

« -Je suis ravi de vous revoir mademoiselle Sakura, Monsieur Sasuke..., continua-t-il en s'inclinant face à son maître.

-Merci de ton accueil Takeo, répondit poliment le noble en inclinant la tête.

-Monsieur, continua le serviteur, je me dois de vous avertir, une visite surprise vous attend dans le petit salon de l'aile Ouest, continua l'homme.

-ah oui ? s'étonna l'Uchiwa, qui donc serait assez fou pour venir dans ma demeure à une heure aussi tardive ? Et pourquoi diable ne l'avez-vous pas renvoyé ? Enfin ce n'est pas une heure descente pour une visite Takeo !

-Toutes mes excuses monsieur, mais je me devais d'accueillir votre invitée et ce malgré cette heure avancée de la nuit. J'ai pensé que c'était la bonne chose à faire monsieur.-...fort bien je me fie donc à ton jugement, puis-je savoir de qui s'agit-il ?

-Mon maître, il s'agit de Mademoiselle votre sœur. » termina le majordome.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke en fut réellement surpris. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux puis marmonna dans sa barbe des remerciements à l'encontre du majordome qui disparaissait déjà dans l'escalier de droite. La jeune fille un peu perdue emboîta le pas de son tuteur qui partait à son tour mais derrière les doubles portes qui trônaient en face d'elle. Ils débouchèrent sur un carrefour de deux couloirs qui partaient tous deux dans deux directions opposées. Le grand brun prit le couloir de droite avec sur ses talons Sakura qui trottinait gentiment derrière lui à la manière d'un chiot ou d'un poussin suivant sa mère. La jeune fille regardait de ses grands yeux émerveillés devant la beauté de l'endroit. Ils progressaient dans un long couloir lumineux, au-dessus de leurs têtes se succédaient des lustres aussi somptueux que celui de l'entrée à la différence près que ceux-ci étaient plus petits. Il y avait toujours ce sublime plafond recouvert de moulures. Le sol était cette fois-ci en parquet clair recouvert de ce fameux tapis rouge qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Les murs blancs étaient coupés à environs 1 mètre du sol par de longues planches de bois plus sombre rappelant l'ambiance d'un petit chalet dans les hauteurs de ce monde. Au bout de quelques mètres l'orpheline put apercevoir de grandes fenêtres alignées sur le mur de droite, tandis que sur celui de gauche, se trouvait une rangée de portes espacées les une des autres par de plus ou moins grandes enjambées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke s'arrêta devant une double porte en bois clair identique à toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà passé dans ce couloir. Il glissa un regard à Sakura qui restait toujours derrière lui, silencieuse et sage comme une image. Il lâcha un petit sourire en coin, juste assez étendu pour laisser apparaître ses fameuses fossettes sur sa joue. La jeune fille prit alors une jolie teinte rosée et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Comment pouvait-on être aussi séduisant ? Il était indéniable que de par sa beauté et son charisme irrévocable cet homme pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait en un simple claquement de doigts. Le regard fixé sur la porte de bois en face d'elle, Sakura se plongeait un peu plus chaque minute dans les flots instables et tourmentés de ses pensées, quand soudain, une main longue et blanche se posa sur la paroi lisse de cette planche de bois sculpté.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et, pour la toute première fois, la jeune orpheline posa son regard sur le visage de la sœur de son nouveau tuteur. Et elle en resta bouche bée. Mais était-ce possible qu'il y en ai un seul qui ne soit pas beau comme un dieu dans cette famille ? Honnêtement la jeune fille commençait à en douter.

Et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il y avait de quoi ! Tranquillement assoupie sur un immense fauteuil noir, se présentait la plus belle femme que n'avait jamais vue l'orpheline. Son visage en lui même était magnifique, et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Sasuke. Un visage joliment arrondi, un petit nez droit, une peau d'ivoire sans aucune imperfection, des lèvres pleines et de la couleur d'un rouge profond et luisant, entrouvertes sur une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées et d'un blanc éclatant. Des sourcils harmonieux ressortant sur la peau de l'endormie de par leur couleur comparable à celle des plumes d'un corbeau, aux magnifiques reflets bleuté cils longs et harmonieux tout aussi noirs, frôlant avec délice les joues délicates de la femme. Enfin sur son front reposait de longues mèches corbeau désordonnées qui partaient se loger derrière l'oreille gauche de l'endormie . Sa longue chevelure ébouriffée et quelque peu emmêlée reposait sur son épaule ,courait tout le long de son buste, retraçaient la forme voluptueuse de se poitrine généreuse, parcourait son ventre et terminait sa course sur les cuisses de la noble.

Le tableau aurait pu être magnifique si de longs sillons rougis n'avaient pas pris place sur les joues de l'endormie, et si sa belle robe n'avait pas été totalement débraillée et tachée de boue. Sakura écarquilla ses yeux en voyant l'état de la dite robe. Mais sa vue fut obscurcie un instant par le costume de son tuteur qui passa devant elle afin de rejoindre sa sœur. Immédiatement la jolie fleur lui emboîta le pas. Une fois arrivé près du fauteuil l'homme s'agenouilla aux pieds de sa sœur et lui prit doucement la main. Il murmura alors d'une voix douce mais néanmoins inquiète.

« -Rina ? ….. Rina allons réveilles toi, ma très chère sœur ouvres les yeux... c'est moi... c'est Sasuke... allons réveilles toi maintenant... »

La dite Rina remua alors légèrement en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant le nez, mécontente qu'on la réveille. Elle plissa un instant les yeux puis, enfin les ouvrit. La petite rose put alors observer sans retenue les grands yeux noirs de la sœur de son tuteur, et ne put ignorer la ressemblance entre le dit tuteur et cette superbe femme. Leurs yeux étaient en tout points identiques, aussi envoûtants l'un que l'autre, d'un même noir , semblable à de l'encre de Chine, la même forme , en amande, lorsque la brune sourit les mêmes fossettes apparurent sur ses joues. Le brun sourit en retour, [Rubyy : fossettes versus fossettes.. choix difficile ! Mais pourquoi faut il qu'ils soient jumeaux ? ] et Rina se mit alors à parler d'une voix claire et douce comme de la soie, du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait la jeune fille.

« -Sasuke... mon frère, enfin te voilà . Murmura t-elle visiblement ravie de le retrouver.

-Rina, mon trésor mais que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?, S'inquiéta immédiatement son frère.

-Pour l'instant ça n'a pas d'importance, mais dis moi plutôt, où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? » Le réprimanda la jolie brune.

Et sous le regard surpris de son frère, Rina se leva et se dirigea d'un pas feutré vers la jeune fille immobile dans le dos de son frère .[Rubyy : oh la belle vue qu'elle doit avoir de là ! Rhum .. pardon Oota-chan : Perverse... Rubyy : erreur très chère je sais juste apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie ! Et ose dire le contraire tu n'es pas mieux !] Une fois à sa hauteur et lui sourit et lui dit d'une voix enjouée.

« -Bien le bonsoir jeune fille ! Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, je me nomme Rina Uchiwa et je suis la sœur de ton nouveau tuteur ô combien impoli ! Termina-t-elle faussement fâchée.

-E-enchantée, je... je m'appelle Sa-Sakura et... et..., balbutia la pauvre enfant rouge de gêne.

-Voyons ne soit pas timide, je ne mords pas, ria la brune, je suppose que mon très cher petit frère n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de te mettre à l'aise ! Cela ne m'étonne point après tout il peut-être si timide parfois, dis moi au moins qu'il n'a pas été désagréable avec toi ?

-Rina voyons ! »S'indigna l'intéressé.

Pour toute réponse la rose rigola, amusée par cette dispute taquine entre le frère et la sœur. Immédiatement l'ambiance se détendit et les deux jeune femme se mirent à discuter entre elles, sous le regard ravi et attendri de Sasuke. Seulement le temps les rattrapa et un petit bâillement de la part de la rose les ramena à la réalité du long voyage qui pesait sur les épaules de la fleur encore bien jeune. Rina se tourna alors vers son frère et lui sourit. Comprenant le message, Sasuke se leva du fauteuil où il avait pris place et s'avança vers sa pupille. Il lui tendit la main et dit de sa voix de velours.

« -Sakura si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre nouvelle chambre.

-D-d'accord », répondit-elle pas encore habituée à tant d'égard pour sa modeste personne.

Puis la petite dit au revoir à Rina d'un sourire que la brune lui rendit bien évidemment et plaça sa petite main dans celle plus grande et chaude de l'homme en face d'elle. Mais ils avaient tout s les main brûlante dans ce manoir ! L'homme lui sourit doucement et se redressa. Il invita sa sœur à l'attendre ici, ce qu'elle accepta bien évidemment et se dirigea vers la porte. Seulement juste avant de partir Rina aborda Sakura.

« -Si tu le veux bien ma chère, demain je dois me rendre en ville et je serais ravie que tu m'accompagne, cela te permettra de refaire ta garde robe !

-oh ? Bien... d'accord... à demain Rina-san ! », S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille visiblement ravie

Puis elle et Sasuke quittèrent le petit salon. Ils se mirent à arpenter de nouveaux les couloirs du manoir mais cette fois-ci en se dirigeant vers le hall. Tout en marchant Sasuke engagea la discutions.

« -Vos appartements se trouvent dans l'aile sud du manoir, non loin des miens, ainsi en cas de problème vous pourrez me trouver là bas. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire visiter la totalité du manoir mais rassurez vous demain je me chargerais moi-même de vous montrer les moindres recoins de ma modeste demeure ! 

-D'accord... d-dites... U-Uchiwa-san... je... je voudrais savoir...  
>-<p>

oui ? Qui a t-il ? 

-e-hem... p-pourquoi... votre... votre sœur me... me tutoie-elle et... et... vous vous... vous me vouvoyez ?, Demanda l'orpheline d'une petite voix les joues écarlates. 

-eh bien...cela vous gène-t-il que je vous vouvoie ? 

-non ! Enfin... oui... mais c'est que.. ; euh vous voyez... je n'aime pas vraiment ça..., la pauvre enfant ne savait plus où se mettre. 

-Eh bien dans ce cas c'est d'accord, dès a présent je te tutoie ! Ensuite pour répondre à ta question, eh bien vois-tu... disons pour faire simple que ma sœur à toujours été moins... respectueuse des règles de politesse et d'étiquette que moi, et donc elle est toujours beaucoup plus... simple. 

-Oh ! je.. je vois d'accord ! », Et elle lui sourit, un tout petit sourire timide qui fit exploser le pauvre cœur de notre Uchiwa.

L'homme lui sourit à son tour la faisant virer au rouge écarlate et stoppa sa marche un instant, il se tourna ensuite vers sa pupille et lui expliqua que cette pièce était son bureau et que la plupart du temps il se trouvait ici dans la journée, et donc que si elle avait besoin de lui elle pouvait le déranger à n'importe quelle heure du jour. Ensuite ils débouchèrent dans le hall et montèrent les escaliers de droite. Puis prirent le couloir de droite également, et le défilé de portes en bois clair recommença. La jeune fille se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle allait sûrement se perdre plus d'une fois dans cette immense demeure qui était désormais la sienne. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres ils tournèrent à gauche et continuèrent leur progression, à la différence près que les portes se trouvaient des deux cotés du mur et que la seule lumière était désormais les chandeliers accrochés aux deux murs tous les deux mètres à peu près. Pas une fois tout le long de leurs traversée la main de la jeune fleur avait lâché celle chaude et rassurante de Sasuke. Ils continuèrent encore leur progression puis arrivèrent à une autre porte, mais en bois sombre. Le noble expliqua alors que cet endroit était ses appartements et que comme pour son bureau, elle pouvait venir l'y trouver quand bon lui semblait. La jeune fille fut touchée par tant d'attention de la part de son tuteur et l'en remercia chaudement. Puis il lui indiqua la porte en bois blanc plus loin en lui disant que c'était sa chambre et que ses affaires avaient déjà été déposées à l'intérieur. Enfin il l'accompagna jusqu'à la double porte de ses appartements, et se pencha vers elle en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Sakura s'attendait alors à ce qu'il parte, mais il n'en fit rien. Il approcha son visage du sien et elle rougit immédiatement. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Pourquoi était-il si proche ? Elle ferma alors les yeux fortement anxieuse de la suite des événements pour, quelques secondes plus tard les rouvrir surprise. Sur son front reposait les lèvres chaudes et tendres de l'Uchiwa et sur son menton, ses doigts tout aussi chauds la maintenait immobile. Ce contact ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit pour retourner le cœur de Sakura dans tous les sens. Les lèvres de l'homme étaient d'une douceur étonnante pour un homme et leur pulpe légèrement humide ce qui déstabilisait énormément l'orpheline. Puis il la lâcha, se redressa et lui sourit une dernière fois et tourna les talons. La jeune fille resta encore un moment plantée au milieu du couloir, essayant vainement de comprendre pourquoi son cœur battait si vite, et comment des papillons avaient pu trouver le chemin jusque son ventre.

Se rendant soudain compte que ça faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle était plantée toute seule au milieu du couloir. Elle secoua furieusement la tête dénouant au passage le nœud qui retenait sa chevelure rose. Rougissant de honte devant un tel comportement dans une si belle maison, elle ramassa son ruban noir et poussa pour la première fois la porte de sa chambre. Elle put alors admirer pour la première fois la beauté de ce lieu qui désormais serait sa nouvelle chambre. Et elle en tomba des nues.

La pièce devant elle était tout simplement somptueuse. Grande, spacieuse et surtout lumineuse, la pièce comportait, au fond, en face de la porte, une baie vitrée ainsi que deux fenêtre, le tout encadrer par de splendides rideaux blancs en voile et des plus lourds, couleur aubergine. Au sol, une moquette mauve moelleuse ainsi qu'un tapis rond au milieu de la pièce, entièrement blanc, à poils longs. Au plafond un lustre en cristal mauve pâle, ainsi que ces fameuses moulures. Les murs étaient mauve pâles également avec de splendides arabesques compliquées sur le haut de ceux-ci, juste avant la jointure entre le mur et le plafond. Et enfin sur les mur, des chandeliers mauves luisants. Au centre de la pièce trônait une table ronde blanche luisante sur laquelle était posée une nappe de couleur mauve pâle, ainsi qu'en son centre un vase ancien joliment décoré et rempli d'un somptueux bouquet de fleurs. Autour de la table quatre fauteuils blancs de la même matière que la table rembourrés de coussins de velours. Plus loin une immense bibliothèque à moitié remplie de nombreux ouvrages. À côté de celle-ci, un gros fauteuil violet ainsi qu'une dizaine de coussins éparpillés un peu partout autour d'une petite table basse blanche. Un peut plus loin une cheminée blanche allumée ainsi que deux portes côte à cotes. En fin à l'autre bout de la chambre, un immense lit à baldaquin dont les lourds rideaux violets étaient retenus par une grosse corde blanche. Des rideaux plus fin, en voile, étaient entrouverts .

La jeune fille, folle de joie se précipita en courant à l'intérieur de la pièce et en fit tout le tour, étudiant jusqu'au moindre recoin cette somptueuse chambre jusqu'à la connaître par cœur. Puis se calmant soudain elle aperçu , sur les couverture mauves du lit, une étrange tache blanche. [Rubyy : non pas ce genre de tache ! bande de petites coquines !] Elle s'approcha et écarta délicatement les rideaux pour tomber sur, une superbe chemise de nuit d'un blanc ivoire. Sakura en eu le souffle coupé. Elle s'empressa de l'attraper et , enleva prestement tous les vêtements qui la couvraient à l'exception de son sous vêtement. Puis, toujours pressée elle enfila la chemise de nuit puis se précipita vers le miroir à pied blanc se trouvant à coté d'une commode blanche aussi sur le même mur que la porte. Elle s'arrêta devant le meuble et s'admira ébahie. Le vêtement était serré au cou et attaché sur le coté droit de sa nuque par trois petits boutons. Le reste du vêtement tombe sur tout le corps de la jeune fille faisant ressortir sa petite poitrine et stoppait sa course sur les chevilles de celle-ci. Les manches longues et larges se resserraient sur les poignets de la jeune fille de la même façon que la nuque de celle-ci. Émerveillée par l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir Sakura ne put retenir un petit rire. Puis son regard fut attiré par le sac marron usé calé contre un mur au fond de la chambre, et immédiatement sa joie de vivre disparue. C'était le sac qui contenait le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait. Et la vision de celui-ci lui rappela brutalement que pendant qu'elle allait se prélasser dans ce luxueux manoir, les autres... tous les enfants de l'orphelinat n'allaient pas avoir cette chance... et certain allaient peut être même finir à la rue... brusquement la culpabilité envahit la jeune fille. Quelle piètre amie elle faisait... Elle osait exprimer un sentiment de joie alors que la plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis sa naissance allaient probablement se retrouver à la rue , abandonnées de tous... elle se trouvait cruelle. Soudainement cette chambre si luxueuse lui parut moins accueillante... plus lugubre... car , c'était **SA** chambre... à elle toute seule … et elle était si grande... comparée à la chambre qu'elle partageait autrefois avec sa meilleure amie... cette petite chambre tout juste assez grande pour deux lits simple et une armoire minuscule... la tristesse la submergea. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'en cet instant ses deux meilleurs amis soient là … près d'elle... qu'ils puissent eux aussi voir ce monde merveilleux...

Ce fut bien moins joyeuse que précédemment que Sakura se dirigea vers son grand lit. Elle écarta doucement les draps et à l'aide de ses maigres bras, se hissa sur le matelas moelleux recouvert de sa grosse couette violette pâle et de ces innombrables coussins de tous les tons de violet et de mauve existant. Elle s'apprêtait à se glisser dans les draps quand soudain, on frappa à la porte. Surprise la jeune rose sursauta. Elle se racla ensuite la gorge gênée de cette réaction puérile et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« -O-oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune femme. Elle semblait être âgée de deux ou trois ans de plus que Sakura. Elle était plutôt grande et fine, toute en longueur, vêtue d'une robe noire simple de servante recouverte d'un joli tablier blanc, ainsi que d'un petit serre tête blanc aussi recouvert de dentelle .[Rubyy : pour celles qui voient pas elle est habillée comme une maid] Elle semblait être faite entièrement de chocolat : sa peau était légèrement brunie, ses yeux étaient marron chocolat tout comme ses cheveux noués sur son crâne en deux macarons symétriques de chaque coté de sa tête. La jeune femme pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce et s'inclina respectueusement devant la pauvre Sakura qui une fois de plus vira au rouge écarlate. La servante se redressa et dit d'une voix claire :

« -Enchantée mademoiselle Sakura, Je me nomme Tenten . Monsieur Sasuke m'a engagée afin que j'assure votre confort et m'occupe de vous au quotidien. En cas de soucis il vous est possible de me faire venir avec l'aide de cette corde placée à votre droite.

-ah ? D'accord... répondit la jeune fille.

-Si vous le permettez mademoiselle , il est plus que tard et il est grand temps pour vous de vous coucher. »

Et pour confirmer ces paroles, la brune écarta délicatement les fins rideaux du lit à baldaquin et arrangea le lit de façon à ce que le corps de la jeune fille puisse s'y glisser. Puis, elle replaça correctement les fins rideaux et détacha la grosse corde qui tenait ceux plus lourds se trouvant de chaque côté du lit. Enfin elle tira d'un coup sec sur les gros rideaux violets et cacha ainsi à la vue de Sakura le panorama magnifique du jardin du manoir. Tenten s'inclina à nouveau , ferma complètement les rideaux du lit ,tourna les talons et partit en lâchant un petit « bonne nuit mademoiselle » du bout des lèvres qui laissa le rose perplexe. De toute évidence cette jeune femme n'était pas vraiment enchantée de s'occuper d'elle. Les choses se présentaient plutôt mal... si cette Tenten allait faire partie de son quotidien elle n'en avait pas fini.

C'est donc avec un moral encore plus bas que 5 minutes plus tôt que la jeune fille se glissa dans les draps de soie. Enfoncée dans les couvertures, la jeune femme eu l'impression de se trouver dans un cocon de douceur et de volupté, comme si elle s'était allongée sur un nuage qui la recouvrait de par en par. Épuisée par sa dure journée, Sakura ne tarda pas à rejoindre la chaleur des bras de Morphée.

Dans le silence et la pénombre de la chambre de la jeune rose, la porte grinça doucement, presque imperceptiblement et de petits pas feutrés glissèrent sur la moquette moelleuse. Lentement une fine main blanche écarta les pans des rideaux. Sous le poids d'un corps le matelas s'affaissa et , à la légère lueur qui filtrait à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, on put reconnaître la silhouette gracieuse de Rina Uchiwa, la sœur chérie du maître de maison. La femme eu un sourire doux et murmura d'une voix calme et douce.

« -Tu es devenue une très belle jeune fille... Sakura... Haruno... tes parents seraient très fiers de toi...J'espère qu'un jour tu seras capable de nous pardonner notre cruauté... elle caressa doucement la longue chevelure rose étalée sur le matelas, tu ressembles tellement à ta sœur...

La brune se pencha et déposa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur le front découvert de l'endormie en une pression aussi légère et éphémère que le toucher d'une plume. Puis se redressa et quitta la chambre sans un mot... sans un bruit.

**Le lendemain 10 heures du matin, chambre de Sakura.**

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, la jeune fille fixait le « plafond » de son lit, l'air absent. Elle s'était réveillée toute seule et ses pensées s'étaient misent à dériver sur sa nouvelle vie. En fait, la perspective de vivre en « territoire inconnu » l'effrayait. Et si elle commettait une erreur ? Et si elle décevait Uchiwa-san ? Cette simple pensée lui glaça le sang. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais le simple fait de s'imaginer le visage de l'homme la regardait avec déception, ou encore pire, avec dégoût la terrifiait. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle si paniquée à l'idée de décevoir cet homme ? Près tout elle ne le connaissait presque pas... Toutes ses question sans réponses lui donnaient mal à la tête... Un soupir finit par franchir la fine barrière de ses lèvres. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée... [Rubyy :... elle exagère quand même un peu la non ? Lecteur : c'est toi qui écrit j'te rappelle ! Rubyy : chut U.U Oota-chan : Ils ont raison...] Un léger toc toc la sortit de ses pensées. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit ensuite. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle put deviner en entendant un léger grincement. Car, évidemment étant donné quelle n'avait pas bougé de son lit depuis son réveil les rideaux du dit lit étaient toujours fermés, la plongeant dans la pénombre la plus totale. Mais après quelques instant à patienter, la jeune rose entendit le bruit caractéristique des rideaux que l'on tire vivement et devina que cela venait de la fenêtre. Puis quelques secondes plus tard les pans des lourds rideaux de son lit s'écartèrent à leur tour sur Tenten. Immédiatement le visage de la servante se renfrogna sous le regard incompréhensif de Sakura. La brune ouvrit la bouche et déclara alors d'une voix sèche :

« -oh... je vois que Mademoiselle est déjà réveillée ! Fort bien cela me fait donc une tache de moins à accomplir ! Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de se lever, histoire que j'accomplisse ma besogne personnelle ? À moins que cela soit trop d'effort pour mademoiselle Sa...

-Tenten, cela suffit ! » L'interrompit une voix autoritaire.

La jeune fleur et sa gouvernante tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour tomber sur Rina, debout dans l'encadrement des doubles portes de la chambre de Sakura. La belle brune avait revêtue une somptueuse robe rouge et blanche. Le haut se constituait d'un corset, bustier qui rehaussait la poitrine de la jeune femme, Les rubans blancs du corset parcourait tout le buste et se nouaient en un joli nœud sur la poitrine et les manches courtes du bustier étaient légèrement bouffantes découvrant ses bras fin et blancs. En bas du corset se trouvait un ravissant petit nœud rouge qui terminait celui-ci. Enfin les jupons bouffants étaient entièrement blancs et parcouru de dentelles au bas de la robe qui se terminait au cheville de la brune. Par-dessus les jupons deux pièces de tissu rouge partaient du nœud et encadraient les jupons formant ainsi un triangle de tissu blanc. La sœur du maître de maison regardait durement la servante qui soudain bizarrement se sentit très seule dans sa petite robe noire.

« -Pourrais-je te demander gentiment de sortir de cette chambre Tenten..., continua la jolie brune d'une voix dure et sans appel.

-Mais... Rina-sama... Sa-Sasuke-sama m'a demandé de m'occuper de mademoiselle Sakura et...

-Je le conçois Tenten, seulement t'occuper de Sakura-chan inclus de lui parler avec respect et il me semble que ce que je viens d'entendre ne ressemble pas à ma conception personnelle du respect...Tenten... »

A cet instant, il sembla à Sakura qu'une autre femme se tenait devant elle. La brune devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la femme sympathique qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. À cet instant précis ce n'était plus Rina la jeune femme qui l'avait accueilli dans le manoir de son tuteur, ce n'était plus Rina la sœur de son tuteur qui le taquinait gentiment, non … à ce moment là, pour la première fois Sakura vit face à elle Rina Uchiwa, la médecin de renommée nationale et fille de bonne famille. Et cette Rina là... il valait mieux la craindre que de s'en moquer.

C'est d'ailleurs une leçon que la gouvernante était en ce moment même en train d'apprendre à ses dépends. En effet la servante avait l'impression d'être écrasée sous le poids accusateur du regard froid de la sœur de son maître bien aimé. Cette femme pouvait décidément être redoutable lorsqu'elle le voulait. Intimidée et humiliée, Tenten ne trouva rien de plus intelligent à faire que de pester intérieurement contre sa nouvelle maîtresse. À peine arrivée et cette petite peste mettait déjà tout le monde à sa botte ! Décidément Tenten haïssait cette espèce de pauvresse orpheline qui se croyait digne d'être la pupille de son cher maître. [Rubyy : désolée j'aime po Tenten... et puis il en fallait au moins une dans le manoir qui jouerais les pestes ! Oota-chan : T'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, elle est sympa Tenten... Rubyy : mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était définitif !] Mais un jour... oh oui un jour elle ferait payer à cette misérable humaine l'affront qu'elle lui faisait subir. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'inclina plus bas que terre devant la sœur de son maître adoré et déguerpit non sans avoir lancé un regard lourd de promesses à la jeune Sakura toujours sagement assise sur son lit.

Une fois la porte refermée, un gros soupir sortit des lèvres de la jolie brune qui se détendit immédiatement puis elle releva la tête et offrit un joli sourire à la rose. Sakura, elle, descendit timidement de son grand lit et ajusta correctement sa chemise de nuit.

« -Ah ! j'te jure cette Tenten ! Jalouse comme un pou ! Mais bon ! Si tu veux mon avis ne fait pas trop attention à elle si elle te lance une quelconque remarque déplacée ! Sinon as-tu bien dormi Sakura-chan ?, Demanda joyeusement la brune

-Eh... eh bien oui..et vous Rina-san ?

-À merveille ! Bien il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, la porte là-bas se trouve être ta salle de bain ! Dedans y on été placé des vêtements à ton intention ! Une fois que tu seras prête nous irons déjeuner en compagnie de mon frère adoré et nous irons toutes les deux faire une petite virée à Londres ! Cela te convient-il ?

-euh... oui mais, tenta la jolie rose.

-Alors c'est parfait ! Allez files maintenant ou nous allons finir par être en retard ! », Termina Rina en poussant la jeune orpheline vers la porte qu'avait remarqué Sakura la veille au soir.

Sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait la jeune rose se retrouva toute seule dans une salle de bain aussi luxueuse que la chambre. Elle remarqua alors au fond de la pièce une chaise blanche avec, sur celle-ci une pile de vêtements.

Une fois qu'elle fut lavée, elle enfila les vêtements présents sur la chaise puis se tourna pour s'admirer dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'était une robe du même type que celle que portait Rina à la différence qu'au lieu d'être rouge et blanche, sa robe était bleu ciel et blanche. Elle attrapa le ruban ciel posé sur le rebord du lavabo et sortit. Rina lui tomba littéralement dessus et lui arracha le ruban des mains. Elle la poussa ensuite sur le tabouret en face de la coiffeuse blanche. Minute... depuis quand cette coiffeuse était là ? Elle n'eut gère le temps de se plonger plus longtemps dans ses réflexions existentielles sur l'apparition subite de ce meuble dans sa chambre que la brune attrapa une brosse sur la table de la dite coiffeuse et se mit à donner une forme acceptable à la longue tignasse rose présente sur le crane de l'orpheline. Une demie heure plus tard ce fut chose faite et ses mèches roses étaient maintenant artistiquement nouées avec le ruban dégageant son visage poupin. Elle se leva et en compagnie de la noble énergique, quitta sa chambre. Elles arpentèrent les longs couloirs qui commençaient à être familiers aux yeux de la fleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rina poussa doucement une porte et elles débouchèrent sur une jolie salle à manger. Au centre de la pièce une grande table rectangulaire pleine de mets alléchants. En bout de table, debout derrière la chaise les mains derrière son dos, dans son costume trois pièces gris et blanc, Sasuke regardait les deux femmes pénétrer dans la pièce. Un sourire plaqué aux lèvres pour la première et de grands yeux émerveillés pour la deuxième. Bien que cet éclat ne dura que quelque secondes, il réchauffa le cœur triste de l'homme.

Immédiatement, il s'avança d'un pas sûr et s'arrêta devant sa sœur qui lui souriait tendrement. Il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue tendue à lui puis se tourna vers la silhouette menue derrière son âme-sœur. La jeune fille rougit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard tendre de son tuteur et se mit à se tordre nerveusement les doigts. Il se pencha vers elle un sourire en coin et lui attrapa la main et y déposa chastement ses lèvres. Réaction immédiate la rose gêné rougit encore plus et retira hâtivement sa main. Pour toute réponse, il lâcha un léger rire montrant au regard vert en face de lui pour la première fois de la journée ses jolies fossettes.

« -Bonjour Sakura-san, as-tu bien dormi ?, Demanda gentiment le brun.

-Bonjours Uchiwa-san très... très bien et vous ?

-À merveille... Cette robe te va à ravir.

-Je.. je vous remercie Uchiwa-san, répondit la petite fleur gênée.

-Mais je t'en pris.. et toi ma chère sœur as-tu bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé, merci de t'en soucier et de te rendre enfin compte de ma présence, mon frère adoré, je sais que dans cette robe cette chère petite Sakura est à croquer mais il n'empêche que c'est presque insultant de se faire ignorer par son propre jumeau !

-Voyons Rina ne prends pas la mouche. » Répondit immédiatement le dit jumeau embarrassé.

Ils continuèrent leurs petite joute amicale sous le regard vert de la jeune fille. Jumeaux ? Ils étaient jumeaux ? Voilà donc qui expliquait leur ressemblance frappante... Il est vrai que même dans leurs gestes ou leur façon d'être les similitudes étaient plus que nombreuses. Quoi que Sasuke était légèrement plus mystérieux et distant que sa sœur, un peu plus … disons sociale. [Rubyy : pour ne pas dire carrément dérangée pour l'époque xD]

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'installèrent tous les trois autours de la table. Le déjeuner ce passa dans le calme et la sérénité. Puis plusieurs servantes entrèrent dans la pièce et débarrassèrent la tables de toute la vaisselle salle et du reste de nourriture qui l'encombrait. Sasuke se leva doucement, s'approcha de sa sœur et lui tira la chaise afin qu'elle se lève, puis il répéta son geste pour Sakura qui, comme à son habitude, se mit à rougir. Puis l'homme inclina respectueusement la tête en direction de sa pupille et de son sang et partit vers son bureau sans une seule parole.

Ensuite Rina se tourna vers la jeune rose et lui dit d'un ton enjoué :

« -Bien ! Il est temps pour nous d'y aller tu ne crois pas ?

-aller où Rina-san ? Questionna l'enfant incrédule

-Eh bien à Londres ! Souviens-toi je t'avais dit que nous allions en ville aujourd'hui afin de renouveler ta garde robe !, S'exclama la brune visiblement ravie.

-ma.. garde robe ? Mais... j'ai déjà des vêtements...

-Oui, je sais seulement que même si tes vêtements actuels te vont à ravir, tu es la pupille de mon frère désormais, et attends toi à le suivre partout, dans presque tous ses déplacements . Déjeuners, réceptions... et j'en passe et des meilleures ! Il va te falloir quelques vêtements un peu plus … appropriés pour ta nouvelle condition ma belle ! Expliqua la noble.

-Si vous le dites... »

Comme pour valider ses dires, Rina envoya un sourire solaire à la jeune fleur avant de tourner les talons. Suivie bien vite par Sakura qui trottinait derrière elle. Toutes deux quittèrent la salle à manger puis finirent par sortir du manoir.

En plein jour, le paysage était plus beau encore que la nuit. Devant les doubles portes de l'entrée du manoir s'étendait un épais cercle fait de graviers immaculés avec en guise de centre une ravissante fontaine de pierres blanches où s'écoulait une eau claire et pure, sortant de la gueule d'un fauve superbement sculpté au centre de la fontaine. La route en elle-même partait en trois directions différentes, la première devant le manoir partait vers les grandes grilles en fer forgé que l'on apercevait au loin et qui délimitaient le domaine. Les deux autres allées contournaient le manoir et donnaient accès au grands jardins de la propriété. En face des lourdes portes de bois, juste en bas des marches de l'escalier s'était arrêtée une voiture de buis sombre avec un cocher debout devant la porte et deux chevaux noirs. Sakura observa l'imposant véhicule de bois, il était bien loin le petit carrosse qui l'avait amené ici...la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire à cette pensée. Puis elle avança vers le carrosse suivit de la jolie brune. Les deux femmes montèrent dans l'habitacle et s'assirent sur les coussins de velours pourpre. Puis le cocher referma la petite porte et quelques minutes plus tard le carrosse se mit en mouvement sous un hennissement des chevaux.

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacune apprenant au fur et a mesure à connaître l'autre. Les rires fusaient tandis que la calèche parcourrait la route qui les mènerait à la capitale. La jeune fille était ravie de la présence de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que depuis la veille. Rina Uchiwa avait vraiment le chic pour la mettre à l'aise.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard les deux voyageuses temporaires purent commencer à apercevoir à travers les vitres de la voiture l'ombre de la capitale.

« -Dites-moi Rina-san... je me pose une question depuis tout à l'heure...

-Et quelle est-elle ma petite Sakura ?

-J'aimerais savoir... est-ce que par hasard... vous habiteriez avec Uchiwa-san ? »

La jolie brune eu un petit rire avant de répondre

« -Pas le moins du monde qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

-Eh bien... vous... vous étiez là hier alors que la nuit était bien avancée et ce matin encore vous étiez présente.. alors je m'interrogeais... », expliqua Sakura.

Alors sous le regard étonné de la jeune rose le sourire chaleureux de la belle brune se fana et son regard se voilà... Oups... peut être n'aurait-elle pas du dire cela... Apparemment le jeune fille venait de s'aventurer sur une pente glissante... Elle s'empressa donc d'ajouter :

« -Oh mais je suis peut-être trop curieuse ! Pardon ça ne me regarde pas.

-Sakura... laisses moi te donner un petit conseil d'amie, rétorqua la brune étonnamment sérieuse, dans la vie... il y a des secrets qui ne sont pas fait pour être divulgués... des choses que l'on doit ignorer... cette curiosité que tu blâmes est naturelle chez une jeune fille de ton âge mais laisses moi tout de même te dire ceci : toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire … ni même à entendre... alors à l'avenir soit gentille... ne poses pas de questions dont tu ne désires pas, au fond de toi connaître les réponses. Parfois, l'innocence est la meilleure des protections. »

Puis elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux mais étrangement terne et tourna la tête afin de contempler le paysage.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence étrange. En effet les mots qu'avait prononcé la jolie brune avaient laissé Sakura perplexe. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire...

Narrateur Sakura-chan

Je ne comprends rien...c'est comme si deux personnes se succédaient devant moi tour à tour... Un moment c'est une femme vive et chaleureuse qui me parle et l'instant d'après c'est une femme calme et solennelle. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle sous-entendait par « ne pose pas de question dont tu ne veux pas connaître les réponses » ? C'est complètement idiot ! C'est vrai quoi quelle idée de poser une question si la réponse ne nous intéresse pas ? Dans ces cas là autant ne rien dire ! Quelle étrange situation...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard tandis que je cogitais toujours sur l'étrange monologue de Rina-san nous pénétrâmes dans la ville de Londres. En premier lieu je fus éblouie par la splendeur de cette ville. Tout reflétait grâce et style, tous les habitants semblaient être dotés d'un charisme a l'égal de leur ville. J'étais émerveillée. Cette ville me mettait des étoiles dans les yeux du rouge sur les joues et du baume au cœur.

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant une grande place noire de monde Le cocher descendit de son perchoir et vint nous ouvrir la porte. Il tendit sa main gantée à Rina-san qui avait semble-t-il retrouvé le sourire . Elle l'accepta et descendit de l'habitacle avec toute la grâce qui la caractérisait. Puis le cocher tendit sa main vers moi. Après une légère hésitation -je ne m'habituerai jamais à ces truc là- je la saisis et il m'aida à mon tour à sortir. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes Rina-san et moi au travers de cette foule de corps grouillants tel des fourmis dans une fourmilière. [Rubyy : toi mon chou t'es jamais allé a New York !] Au début je fus quelque peu ballottée dans tous le sens par les vagues humaines qui passaient tels des courants marins s'entrecroisant. Cela décrocha d'ailleurs un petit regard mi-moqueur mi-compatissant de la part de Rina-san qui j'en suis sure devait bien se moquer de moi. Mais -heureusement pour moi- quelques minutes plus tard nous finîmes par bifurquer dans une rue un peu plus calme. Rina-san m'attrapa alors par la main et après un petit sourire ravi elle nous dirigea vers une première boutique. Ce fut une boutique de vêtements , principalement de robes et autres accessoires féminins. Nous y restâmes un bon moment, pendant lequel Rina-san me fit essayer diverses robes toutes superbes : des bleues, des roses, des rouges, des vertes, des mauves et bien d'autres encore. J'étais affreusement gênée et j'avais l'étrange impression d'être une poupée dans les mains de cette femme débordante d'énergie. Puis au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, nous sortîmes du magasin. Je ne pus malheureusement pas profiter des rayons du soleil bien longtemps car immédiatement Rina-san m'embarqua dans une autre boutique. Cette fois si nous y restâmes moins longtemps étant donné que cette boutique était exclusivement réservée à tout ce qui était accessoires.

La matinée se déroula ainsi , nous enchaînions les boutiques diverses et nous ne nous arrêtâmes qu'une fois que la faim se fit sentir.

« -Rina-san ?

-Qui-a-t-il Sakura ? me demanda-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers moi

-Eh bien... c'est que je commence à avoir un peu faim moi ! »M'exclamais-je

Et comme pour confirmer mes dires mon ventre lâcha un grognement sourd comme pour signaler son mécontentement. Rina-san eut un instant un regard pour le moins... étrange … mais se remit presque immédiatement à sourire. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête ce comportement suspect mais ne m'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers un petit bâtiment entouré de tables rondes : un restaurant. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur nous elle émit un joli petit tintement. L'intérieur était plutôt coquet et au vu des différentes personnes assises aux tables je devinais aisément que cet endroit avait une clientèle très ciblée. Cet endroit respirait le luxe et le confort. Je fus tout de suite déstabilisée face aux regards qui s'étaient tournés vers nous et surtout face a ce silence pesant qui régnait en maître depuis notre arrivée. Mais Rina-san ne sembla pas en être affectée, elle commença à se diriger vers une table libre et je la suivis. Pratiquement immédiatement deux hommes vêtus chacun d'un ravissant costume de pingouin dans les tons noir et pourpre tiré par quatre épingles et sortis dieu seul sait d'où -y aurait il de la magie dans tout cela ? Allez savoir, un vrai mystère- nous tirèrent nos chaises afin que nous nous asseyions puis repartirent dans une synchronisation parfaite qui me fit rigoler. À les voir ainsi on jurerait qu'ils répètent une sorte de danse. Ne comprenant sans doute pas les raisons de mon hilarité Rina-san m'interrogea du regard.

« -C'est juste que, je trouve que ces hommes ressemblaient à des pingouins répétant une sorte de pièce de théâtre...; expliquais-je un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

-mmmh... c'est vrai que l'on peut les voir comme cela » rigola Rina-san.

Nous dérivâmes ensuite sur un quelconque sujet de conversation. J'apprécie beaucoup la compagnie de Rina-san, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Cependant je doute que beaucoup de personnes appartenant à la noblesse soient aussi chaleureuses qu'elle ! Du peu que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant tous les nobles que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir dans ma courte vie étaient arrogants orgueilleux et très trèèès imbus de leur petite personne. Et les regards désagréables que j'avais reçu dès mon entrée dans ce restaurant ne me faisait pas changer d'avis. Mais enfin pourquoi fallait il que mes cheveux attirent autant les regards ! Car j'étais loin d'être dupe ! Le problème des ces messieurs dames n'était sûrement pas la couleur de ma robe ! Une conversation entre deux femmes un peu plus loin attira mon attention.

**« vous avez vu ça ? Mais qui est donc cette enfant ?**

**-Je l'ignore, et vous avez vu ses cheveux ? Enfin voyons comment peut elle aborder une couleur aussi criarde et ignoble sans en avoir honte ?**

**-Et comment ose-t-elle se pavaner de la sorte aux côtés de Rina-sama ? Pauvre Rina-sama elle qui est si polie et bien éduquée !**

**-Oui ! Il est clair que cette enfant l'importune ! Enfin un peu de bon sens qui pourrait apprécier la compagnie d'une gamine sûrement peu vertueuse et de famille sans nul doute sur la paille !**

**-Oh très chère vous lisez dans mes pensées ! C'est exactement ce que je me disais à l'instant ! Il est clair que cette enfant n'a aucun avenir ! **»

Aucun avenir ? Mais pourquoi disaient-elles cela ? Elles ne me connaissaient même pas ! J'eus à ce moment là une très forte envie de leur montrer en détail les merveilleux motifs de la tapisserie qui recouvrait les murs.. Mais au fond j'étais surtout blessée... Mais pour qui se prenaient ces femmes ? hm question stupide... pour des nobles... c'est vrai que moi, à côté d'elles qui Suis je ? Une simple petite orpheline qu'un homme riche a pris en pitié ?... Ouais.. c'est la meilleure description de ma situation pour le moment... Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par le petit rire sarcastique que lâcha Rina-san. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de rire ainsi ? Je lui lançais un regard plein de question et pour toute réponse, elle dirigea son regard rieur sur la porte d'entrée. Je me retournais alors et...non de... Uchiwa-san ? Mais.. qui .. que … que fait-il là ? Il venait de rentrer dans le restaurant et immédiatement tout le monde se tut. Je vais finir par croire qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne appartenant à la famille Uchiwa entre dans ce restaurant c'est un silence religieux qui l'accueille ! Mais d'un coté je comprenais... il est clair que mon nouveau tuteur avait une prestance et un charisme indéniable... Il est debout à l'entrée du restaurent et parcours la salle du regard. Puis ses deux prunelles sombres croisent mon regard, et là sans que je comprenne pourquoi à la vue du petit sourire satisfait qu'il arbore, mon cœur s'accélère et mes joues s'enflamment. Raaah fossettes de malheur ! Il se dirigea vers nous et embrassa doucement la main de sa sœur.

« -Eh bien l'on peut dire que le hasard fait bien les choses. Ma chère sœur, c'est une joie de te revoir.

-Une joie partagé Sasuke. Répondit Rina-san, comme tu peux le constater nous n'avons pas chômé ce matin. Ajouta-t-elle en désignant les nombreux sacs déposés à nos pieds.

-C'est ce que je constate en effet. Et tout cela est pour Sakura ? »

Tout en posant cette question il se tourna vers moi et sans me lâcher une seule seconde du regard, pressa ses lèvres sur ma main. Seigneur mais était-ce possible pour un homme d'avoir les lèvres aussi douces ? Je vais finir par croire que physiquement cet homme n'a aucun défaut ! Oui seulement physiquement car je n'avais pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait à St Marguerite.

« -J'espère que ta matinée c'est bien passé ma chère Sakura, S'informa justement l'objet de mes pensées.

-ah ? Euh .. oui oui très bien ! Merci Uchiwa-san. Répondis-je gênée trop près trop près trop prèèèès ! Distance de sécurité !

-Mais c'est tout naturel voyons ! » Me répondit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il commença alors a bavarder avec Rina-san qui lui racontait avec enthousiasme notre matinée. De temps à autre je rajoutais quelques anecdotes comiques qui nous fit rire toutes les deux sous le regard de Uchiwa-san. Puis au bout de quelques temps ils dérivèrent sur un autre sujet et je me tus et les écoutais. Mais je n'entendais pas qu'eux... et cette autre conversation commençais à m'agacer ? Mais surtout à me blesser.

**« Mais qui Diable est cette enfant ?**

**-Je l'ignore et je vous avouerais que je ne comprends plus ce qui ce passe !**

**-Que Rina-sama la laisse parasiter autour d'elle c'est une chose ! Mais que Sasuke-sama la salue et lui parles de la sorte comme on parlerais à sa fille ou a une jeune fille de sa famille c'est à ne plus rien comprendre ! Mais enfin que lui trouve-t-il a cette misérable gamine !**

**-Cela ce voit au premier coup d'œil qu'elle n'est pas comme nous autres les nobles ! Il est clair qu'elle ne sait pas se tenir en société ! C'en est à se demander si elle sait ne serait-ce que lire ou écrire !**

**-Tout a fait ! Enfin soyons réalistes ! Cette gamine n'a rien à faire avec Sasuke-sama et Rina-sama ! Qu'elle cesse dont de se bercer d'illusions ! »  
><strong>

...me bercer d'illusion ? C'est vraiment ce que je fais ?... non... je trouve... j'ai tout de suite trouvé que je n'était pas à ma place dans ce monde... j'aurais dû... j'aurais dû... insister pour ne pas me faire adopter par Uchiwa-san... J'aurais dû réagir plutôt... j'aurais dû...

Tout en pensant à tout ce que j'aurais dû faire, sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à me pincer les lèvres tout en baissant les yeux sur mes mains posées sur la table.

Narrateur Externe

La jolie rose blessée par les paroles de ces femmes se mit a tortiller ses doigts entre eux, nerveusement le regard baissé, voilé par sa longue chevelure rose. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu l'échange entre les deux nobles. Sasuke n'en avait pas perdu une miette et aux vu de ses poing serrés et tremblants sur la table et de son regard dur il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Quoi que le contraire aurait été étonnant quand on savait l'attachement que ressentait l'homme pour la jeune rose. Soudainement, sous le regard malicieux de sa sœur, le brun se leva et marcha calmement vers les deux commères à la langue de vipère. Un peu trop calmement pour que cela soit rassurant d'ailleurs. Il s'arrêta derrière elles et se racla la gorge dans le but d'attirer leurs attention. Immédiatement les deux femmes se turent et se retournèrent vers le beau brun qui les fixait de son regard polaire.

« -Veuillez m'excuser mesdames, mais j'ai par mégarde entendu un bout de votre charmante conversation et voyant votre incompréhension, je me suis permis de venir éclairer vos lanterne, Expliqua-t-il dans un sourire un peu trop forcé pour être rassurant.

-Oh Sa-Sasuke-sama ! Ce ce n'est... bredouilla l'une des femmes

-Oh mais si j'insiste ! Alors voyez-vous cette ravissante jeune fille à ma table est ma pupille. Elle se nomme Sakura et à partir de maintenant vous pouvez considérer qu'elle appartient à ma famille. Alors si l'une de vous se permet encore de l'insulter comme je l'ai entendu vous risquerez fort de vous retrouver avec de gros problèmes, car je ne serais pas clément. »

Puis il partit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se rassit et lança un discret clin d'œil à la jeune rose qui lui répondit par un sourire de remerciement. Puis un homme vint leur donner la carte des menus et l'ambiance redevint chaleureuse. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, et la bonne entente. Puis Sasuke pris la parole

« -Dites moi dont mesdemoiselles , cela vous gênerait-il si je m'invitais à votre petite promenade ?

-Moi je ne suis pas contre et toi ma petite Sakura ? demanda la jolie brune.

-...oui. Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ainsi une dizaine de minutes plus tard Sasuke se leva replaça sa chaise, et tira délicatement celle de Sakura. La jolie rose se leva et remercia son tuteur d'un petit sourire discret. L'homme lui rendit son sourire et tira celle de sa sœur bien aimée. Cette dernière s'accrocha au bras que son frère lui tendit alors qu'il ramassait les sacs de son autre main et sourit à Sakura qui les suivait. L'orpheline se plaça à gauche de Sasuke et tous les trois sortirent du restaurant. Ils arpentèrent les rues baignées de soleil de Londres . Ils bifurquèrent dans les rues marchandes et immédiatement la folie acheteuse de Rina repris et elle entraîna son frère et la pupille de ce dernier dans le premier magasin de vêtements qu'ils croisèrent. A peine entrée dans la boutique la jolie brune attrapa Sakura et se mit à arpenter les rayons à une allure folle. Tant et si bien que la jolie jeune fille volait presque derrière Rina. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta une pile de robes dans les bras. Elle jeta presque Sakura dans une espèce de cabine d'essayage et lui mis dans les bras la pile de robes en lui ordonnant de les essayer. Le tout sous le regard un peu surpris et l'Uchiwa qui était rester planté à l'entrée du magasin. Une bonne heure plus tard tous les trois ressortirent du magasin avec trois sacs en plus et une Rina joyeuse comme une enfant à noël.

L'après midi se passa ainsi jusqu'à environ 16 heures. Ils étaient tous les trois dans une énième boutique de robes mais de robes bien plus chics, spécifiées pour les bals. Sakura ressortit de la cabine dans laquelle elle était et immédiatement le cœur de Sasuke stoppa toute activité. La rose était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge avec un corset en dessous de sa petite poitrine se fondant dans la robe et mettant les petits seins de la jeune fille en valeur. Elle arborait des manches bouffantes et un décolleté en forme de bulle décoré par un superbe ruban noir. Un autre nouait sa taille et de petits nœuds noirs reliés entre eux par une bande de tissu noire aussi. Enfin un faux col décorait son cou et des petites mitaines couvraient les mains de la jeune fille dont les bras étaient découverts. La robe en elle même était en forme de meringue. Elle était sublime. Les deux jumeaux restaient pantois devant la rose qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'y eu pas à tortiller la robe -on ne peut plus chère- fut achetée , elle et les 20 autres que la pauvre enfant avait dû essayer sous le regard brillant de Rina- elle faisait parfois très peur-. Puis ils sortirent et décidèrent de repartir au carrosse.

Narrateur Sakura.

Il y a des moments où Rina-san est vraiment effrayante ! Je n'en peux plus ! C'est pas humain de me faire courir avec ce temps ! Un peu plus et il neigerait ! Un peu rafraîchie par les vents hivernaux je referme sur moi la lourde cape que m'a acheté -ça et les tonnes d'autres vêtements- Rina-san. Uchiwa-san Rina-san et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le carrosse que l'on voyait au bout de la rue, à la place exacte ou nous l'avions laissé, tout en discutant. Je dois avouer qu'avec l'épisode du restaurant Uchiwa-san est vraiment gentil avec moi...si on oublie qu'il m'a empêché de faire mes adieux à Sayuki-san et l'a laissée me hurler les siens au milieu d'une rue. [Rubyy : mais elle à la rancune tenace cette gamine ma parole!] Enfin... je pense que ma vie ne sera pas si ennuyante finalement !

Nous arrivâmes devant le carrosse et le cocher comme ce matin nous ouvrit la porte. Il tendit la main vers moi et au moment où j'allais la saisir...

« -Je me doutais bien que j'avais reconnu le cocher de ce cher Sasuke ! Quel plaisir de te rencontrer en de pareil Sa-su-ke-kun !

To Be Continue

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Et encore une fois désolée pour ce retard ! Pour me faire pardonner j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long que la normale mais après allez savoir si j'ai réussi... Bon en tout cas n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et merci d'avoir lu !**

**Review ?  
><strong>

**Rubyy-chan.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Avis aux lecteurs******

**Avant toute chose, je tiens mille fois à m'excuser pour cet horrible retard ! J'ai malheureusement eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur ce qui a fait que j'ai dû réécrire la totalité du chapitre alors que je l'avais presque terminé. Je vous laisse imaginer ma crise de nerf lorsque je me suis rendue compte que tous mes chapitres étaient perdus. Car cela vaut pour pour toutes mes fictions. Je n'ai eu un nouvel ordinateur que récemment et j'ai du tout réécrire et laissez moi vous dire que 20 pages en quelques jours ça fait mal ! Bon, sur ce ! Les réponses !******

**Sasuke-Uchiwa : Eh bien merci ! Malheureusement comme tu peux le voir ce chapitre a quand même été long à venir...*se met à genoux* pardooooooooooooon *se redresse * rhum, oui donc merci quand même et moi qui croyais qu'on allait me jeter des tomates pourries dans la tronches pour avoir publier ce chapitre en retard... *se prend une tomate en pleine gueule *... bon j'ai rien dit. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !******

**Sakura-bad : Eh oui, Sakura n'allait quand même pas lui en vouloir pendant des lustres ! Elle a la rancune tenace je veux bien mais pas au point d'en devenir chiante comme pas possible ! Sinon merci pour ton commentaire et pour le compliment ça fait toujours plaisir !******

**Minipouce17 : oula oula oula doucement ! Trop de compliment, trop de compliment ! * rouge comme une tomate * je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête moi ! En tout cas merci mille fois de ta looonnngue review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Vraiment recevoir un tel commentaire fait chaud au cœur et encourage à faire encore mieux ! Je suis également ravie que tu aies pu ressentir toutes les émotions que j'ai essayé de faire passer ! C'était quand même un de mes premiers objectifs ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas j'ai fait de mon mieux !******

**Samie : pardonne moiiiii ! je n'ai pas pu le publié à temps ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Pardon ! Je vais essayer de poster le prochain plus vite !******

**Lyna : je commençais à croire que l'attente avait été trop longue ! Merci pour ton commentaire ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise.******

**Voilà voilà ! Bon eh bien maintenant place au chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira , l'action se met en place tout doucement mais sûrement, la vrai histoire commence maintenant !****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 4 :** Questions sans réponses.  
><span>  
>« -Je me doutais bien que j'avais reconnu le cocher de ce cher Sasuke ! Quel plaisir de te rencontrer en de pareilles circonstances Sa-su-ke-kun ! »<p>

Narrateur Sakura

En un même mouvement uniforme, nous nous retournâmes vers la voix aiguë qui venait de s'adresser à Uchiwa-san. En plein milieu de la rue piétonne en face de nous , se dressait une femme, poing sur les hanches et regard arrogant. Je la dévisageais quelques instants : Ses cheveux rouges tirant vers le pourpre étaient relevés en un assortiments compliqués de tresses et de nœud, son visage rond était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de maquillage qui ne cachait pourtant pas une traînée de taches de rousseur sur son nez en trompette et ses joues rondes. Sa fine bouche était tartinée de rouge. Sur ses épaules reposait une épaisse cape avec une doublure en fourrure, en dessous on pouvait voir une robe dotée d'un décolleté plongeant qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Le corset de la robe était si serré qu'on aurait dit que ses seins allaient sortir et se mettre à rouler par terre. Cette image m'arracha un petit rire moqueur qui attira l'attention de Rina-san. Celle-ci se tourna vers moi me demandant silencieusement ce qui me faisait rire. Je lui expliquais à l'oreille et elle sourit malicieusement. Seulement à première vue, la jeune femme en face de nous trouvait cela bien moins drôle. Immédiatement elle me fusilla d'un regard noir qui me donna des frissons d'effroi dans la colonne vertébrale. Je me tassais sur moi-même face à ce regard empli de promesses qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, obligée de tenir.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire, toi, la souillon ? Et puis d'abord qui es-tu ? Oh mais suis-je bête, tu dois être la gamine qu'a adopté mon Sasuke-kun ? Comment étais-ce déjà... Samara … Sakina ? Oui voilà Saku-rat ! Eh bien on peut dire que tu portes bien ton nom toi ! Saku-rat ! Cela te va très bien, tu as bien l'air d'un rat ! Un nuisible sans intérêt qui ne sert à rien sauf à vous gâcher la vie ! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de respirer le même air que nous , nous qui sommes de sang noble ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je te laisserais croupir dans une ruelle sale, mourant de faim et prête à te faire vi...

-Cela suffit Karin ! » l'interrompit soudain mon tuteur.

En un geste protecteur -je crois- il se mit devant moi, me cachant de la vue de cette monstrueuse femme. Tous ces mots qu'elle venait de me dire... avaient fait surgir en moi un flot de souvenirs du temps où je me faisais traitée en esclave par les autres personnes qui m'avaient un jour adopté. Tous ces mots... ces gestes... mes deux mains vinrent crocheter ma tête en une étreinte désespéré tandis que devant mes yeux repassaient inlassablement ces images...je sais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire... et je remercie Uchiwa-san de l'avoir arrêtée à temps... J'entendais leurs voix autour de moi, celle d'Uchiwa-san, et de cette autre femme, Karin...mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Ça n'était pas tant ce qu'elle avait dit qui m'avait vraiment secoué, mais surtout les souvenir et les craintes que cela avait fait resurgir. La crainte qu'à nouveau on me prenne pour une moins que rien et que l'on me batte, la crainte qu'Uchiwa-san soit déçu de moi et m'abandonne comme mes parents l'ont fait, et comme ce jeune homme l'a fait, aux portes de St Marguerite. La crainte de ne plus pouvoir marcher tant mon corps engourdis par le froid et la douleur serait lourd. Mais surtout, la crainte du regard des autres... la crainte qu'ils me regardent comme un parasite, un déchet à éliminer... Non je ne pourrais pas le supporter... pas de nouveau... je n'y arriverais pas...

Soudain, comme un retour à la réalité, je sentis quelque chose de bouillant entourer mon épaule. Tournant la tête, je remarquais que c'était en fait le bras d'Uchiwa-san qui m'entourait. D'un mouvement il me colla à son flan, m'écrasant contre lui. Je dus m'accrocher à son manteau pour ne pas tomber. Je relevais mes yeux vers lui. Il ne me regardait pas mais fixait cette Karin d'un regard noir qui me fit presque peur. Je compris alors qu'il venait de me défendre. Les joues rouges, je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir contre lui. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je ressentais au plus profond de moi le besoin d'être rassurée, et Uchiwa-san s'y prenait à merveille. Timidement, une de mes mains s'accrocha au tissu de la cape qu'il portait et je relevais doucement les yeux afin de voir ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Je croisa alors le regard de Karin et y vit un mélange de dédain, de haine et de dégoût, tout ça pour ma modeste personne. Ce regard fit remonter en moi une autre vague de souvenirs et j'enfouis immédiatement ma tête contre la poitrine d'Uchiwa-san. J'entendis alors celui-ci se mettre à parler d'une voix si froide qu'elle manqua de me glacer le sang. Cependant son bras autour de moi, protecteur, apaisa l'élan de peur qui montait en moi, et je pus sans mal écouter ce qui se disait.

« -Maintenant Karin, fais-moi plaisir et disparais de ma vue avant que je ne commence à m'énerver.

-Sache, cher Sasuke-kun, que je ne partirais que lorsque je t'aurais fait entendre raison. Cette enfant ne vient pas du même monde que nous, voyons ! Comment as-tu pu gâcher notre si belle relation pour une gamine aussi insignifiante qu'elle ? Mais, mon amour, il est encore temps de réparer cette regrettable erreur ! Abandonne dont cette chose à son sort et tout pourra redevenir comme avant, mon amour ! Comme au temps où nous étions heureux tous les deux . T'en souviens-tu ?, Énonça la femme d'un air mièvre.

-Cela suffit Karin, ne te rends pas plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà. La seule erreur que j'ai commise pour nous deux c'est d'avoir cru qu'une femme telle que toi pourrait me convenir. Maintenant je te somme de disparaître de ma vue. TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Ces derniers mots hurlés me firent violemment sursauter d'effroi. La rouquine, quant à elle, ...atterrit sur les fesses. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais voir le regard de mon tuteur, mais cette pression sur mon épaule à elle seule valait toutes les explications du monde. La femme se releva, me lança un regard noir, épousseta sa robe et sans un mot de plus, partie la tête haute. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus en vue, je sentis le corps de mon tuteur se relâcher d'un coup comme un chat qui se détend dès que son agresseur n'est plus dans les parages, après avoir craché tout son soûl. Puis, doucement, je sentis son étreinte brûlante sur mon épaule se resserrer légèrement, comme s'il cherchait à être plus proche de moi. Et ce fut vraiment là que je me rendis compte de la chaleur alarmante qui se dégageait de son corps. J'avais l'impression d'être entouré par les flammes d'un incendie, tant sa chaleur irradiait. Était-il malade ? J'observais alors avec plus d'attention son visage. Et pourtant non, il n'était pas rouge et ne transpirait pas. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Maintenant que j'y songe, ça n'est pas la première fois que je remarque cette chaleur impressionnante chez lui. Et à bien y réfléchir Rina-san ainsi que Masayoshi-san étaient dans le même cas... Inconsciemment j'apposais ma tête sur la poitrine d'Uchiwa-san et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise. Son cœur ! Son cœur battait affreusement vite ! Comment était-ce possible ?

« -Bien, ce n'est pas tout, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer non ? » Proposa Uchiwa-san me sortant soudain de mes songes.

Ainsi, Uchiwa-san brisa son étreinte autour de mes épaules et partit vers le carrosse. Agressée par cette soudaine fraîcheur, totalement différente de la chaleur que dégageait Uchiwa-san, je lui emboîtais le pas, grelottant légèrement. J'entendis derrière moi le pas souple et léger de Rina-san qui fermait notre marche, ainsi qu'un petit rire dont je ne compris pas la signification. Qu'y avait-il de drôle ? Jetant un coup d'œil à Rina-san, je la vis rire encore un peu. Puis lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me lança un clin d'œil malicieux qui me laissa perplexe suivit d'un « bien joué Sakura-chan ! » qui acheva de me convaincre...Cette femme était folle... Une fois devant le carrosse, Uchiwa-san s'arrêta, se tourna vers nous et me tendit une main -ma foi très- chaleureuse. Je la saisis et montais dans l'habitacle, je m'assis près de la fenêtre bientôt suivit par Rina-san puis Uchiwa-san.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous installés, nous pûmes entendre les gémissements du carrosse qui bougea un peu sous le poids du cocher puis un léger bruit de claquement et, enfin la voiture se mit en marche. J'embrassais du regard la vue de Londres que je pouvais apercevoir depuis la fenêtre souhaitant un au revoir silencieux à cette ville magnifique. Puis, une fois qu'elle ne fut plus en vu, je pus me perdre dans les méandres de mes pensées tourmentées. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Tant de pourquoi, de comment et de par quel moyen que je m'embrouillais moi-même. La plupart de mes interrogations tournant autours de mon tuteur, je jetais de temps à autres quelques coups d'œils aventureux dans sa direction. Lors de l'un d'eux je ne pus ne pas remarquer les similitudes physiques entre Rina-san et Uchiwa-san. Pour des faux jumeaux, la ressemblance était vraiment troublante. Leurs yeux étaient parfaitement identiques ainsi que leurs nez et leurs bouches. La forme de leurs visages se ressemblaient de façon troublante bien que la définition de la mâchoire d'Uchiwa-san était bien plus visible que pour Rina-san dont les traits étaient plus fins. Même leurs timbres de voix se ressemblaient.

Une secousse me sortit violemment de ma contemplation. Les chevaux s'agitèrent et poussèrent des hennissements de protestation et de frayeur avant de brutalement freiner ce qui me fit bondir du siège pour atterrir en vrac une jambe contre la vitre, l'autre repliée sous moi, le corps tordu dans un angle inquiétant et le buste ainsi que la tête contre quelque chose que l'identifia rapidement comme étant Uchiwa-san -ou une cheminée ? Mais qu'il est bouillant ! Troublée par cette soudaine agitation, je mis quelques temps afin de reprendre mes esprits.

« -Euh … excusez moi Uchiwa-san !, M'écriais je me rendant compte d'où je me tenais.

-Ce n'est rien » me répondit-il un sourire au coin de sa bouche.

Je me redressais alors et croisa le regard de Rina-san . Elle me lança un petit sourire malicieux qui me fit immédiatement rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Pourquoi me regardait-elle comme cela ? Enfin, tandis que je m'interrogeais sur le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire, Uchiwa-san demanda au chauffeur la raison de notre soudain arrêt. Il se trouva que les chevaux avaient été surpris par... une famille de canard ? Mais quels animaux froussards !

Une fois l'incident résolu, nous reprîmes la route. Une bonne heure plus tard, je commençais à me poser des questions -enfin.. encore plus que précédemment-. À ce que je me souvienne nous devrions déjà être rentrés depuis le temps. J'allais poser la question lorsqu'au loin je vis une grande maison de pierres brunes entourée d'un somptueux jardin. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'escalier qui menait vers l'entrée de la maison et, en me retournant vers Uchiwa-san et Rina-san, je compris que c'était là l'endroit où vivait cette femme brune qui m'intriguait tant. Elle sourit, malicieuse comme toujours, et attrapa mon visage entre ses fines mains blanches et brûlantes afin de me coller un baiser mouillé et bruyant sur la joue. Puis elle me sourit de nouveau et me murmura un petit « à bientôt » plein d'une tendresse presque... presque maternelle qui me troubla au plus haut point. Elle me relâcha, ensuite et se tourna vers Uchiwa-san.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, avec une telle intensité que je ne pouvais distinguer la nature des sentiments que je voyais défiler dans leurs yeux. Doucement, presque timidement, leurs doigts entrèrent en contact, et la grande main d'Uchiwa-san serra celle plus menue de sa sœur. Face à cette scène, je me sentis soudainement de trop, et l'envie de m'éclipser se fit sentir. L'intensité de cette scène était frappante, ils semblaient comme connectés l'un à l'autre. Comme... ailleurs, dans un monde connu d'eux seuls, un monde à part, idyllique où se mêlait, à l'instar de leurs yeux sombres, amour, fraternité, tendresse. Tout cela comprimé dans un mélange presque fusionnel. Doucement leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs fronts se frôlèrent lentement avant de se joindre. Leurs yeux, identiques ne se lâchaient pas une seconde. Chacun de leur gestes étaient parfaitement synchronisés, comme...comme un miroir. À travers leurs regards, j'avais presque l'impression qu'ils communiquaient entre eux, sans un mot, sans un son, sans un geste, simplement à travers leurs yeux. J'eus alors, une étrange pensée. On aurait presque dit, par le contact de leurs mains, de leurs fronts, de leurs yeux, qu'ils cherchaient à se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Comme, comme si les deux fragments d'une même âme, cherchaient à se réunir, à fusionner, à se souder, s'enlacer en une tendre étreinte pour que plus jamais ils ne soient séparés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'alors quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver, jamais ils ne pourraient être vraiment malheureux. Ces deux êtres semblaient tellement proches, tellement connectés... Toutes ces histoires romantiques et chevaleresques dont j'avais tant rêvé me parurent alors totalement vide de sens, fades, face à la puissance de ces vagues de sentiments que je voyais jaillir de leurs yeux. Cela n'était pas de l'amour, comme on le voit dans les livres. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée même que l'on se faisait de l'amour, non ce genre d'amour, l'amour fou, l'amour avec un grand A, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je voyais en cet instant. Cela me semblait, tellement plus... plus fort , plus puissant, plus beau que toute forme d'amour. Oui ils étaient beaux, à cet instant, plus que jamais, ils étaient beaux.

Cet instant, si fugace, me parut durer des heures. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Uchiwa-san bougea. D'une de ces mains il caressa doucement la joue de sa sœur tandis que ces lèvres se pressèrent un instant sur son autre joue. Les yeux délicatement fermés, elle répéta ce même geste, la main crochetée à la nuque de son jumeau. Puis, après un dernier regard, Uchiwa-san ouvrit la porte du carrosse et descendit lentement. Il se retourna ensuite et tendit sa main à sa sœur. Elle descendit et tourna, une dernière fois son regard vers moi. Voyant mon visage ahuri et sûrement rouge de gêne elle me lança un autre petit clin d'œil malicieux et tourna les talons. Une minute à peine plus tard, tandis qu'Uchiwa-san refermait la porte de l'habitacle, Rina-san disparaissait derrière la porte en bois de cerisier.

Dès qu'elle ne fut plus en vue le cocher redémarra l'attelage et bientôt la maison disparut à l'horizon. Le voyage fut bien court, une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus avant qu'enfin, le manoir soit en vue. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'entrée, à l'endroit exact où nous avions embarqué plus tôt dans la journée. J'entendis le grincement familier du bois et du métal sous le poids du cocher qui descendait de son perchoir et, finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Uchiwa-san descendit le premier puis se retourna et me tendit sa main, toutes fossettes dehors. Je rougis encore -ce que ça pouvais être agaçant- et attrapa sa main tendu. Il m'aida à sortir et sans un mot, et surtout, sans lâcher ma main, il me conduisit jusque dans le hall du manoir. À peine étions nous rentrés que Masayoshi-san se précipita vers nous et nous retira nos pardessus. Puis Uchiwa-san se mit face à moi toujours ma main dans la sienne et me dit d'une voix calme et rassurante.

« -Je vais devoir passer par mon bureau afin de régler quelques détails, si tu veux bien m'accompagner, ensuite je te ferais visiter mon manoir.

-D'accord » répondis-je ravie de ne pas errer toute seule à travers les pièces de la bâtisse.

Ainsi, nous arpentâmes les couloirs du rez de chaussé, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de ce que je devinais être le bureau d'Uchiwa-san. Il ouvrit la porte et je découvrit alors la pièce. C'était un bureau sobre constitué d'une table où étaient empilés plusieurs dossiers, un fauteuil noir immense, deux bibliothèques une table collé au mur et un tableau accroché lui aussi au mur. Uchiwa-san passa derrière son bureau et fouilla un instant dans ses tiroirs avant d'en sortir une feuille. Il la posa sur son bureau, et rapidement à l'aide d'une plume que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué, il inscrivit quelque chose. Il rangea ensuite la plume et plia la feuille qu'il glissa dans la poche de son veston. Enfin, il releva ses deux yeux noirs vers moi et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour, les joues rouges de nouveau.

« -Bien, si nous allions maintenant faire cette petite visite ?

-Avec plaisir ! J'ai un peu peur de me perdre dans cette grande maison », avouais-je, les joues carmin.

Il rigola avant de me répondre que sa maison n'était pas si grande que cela. J'eus beaucoup de mal à le croire.

Il n'empêche qu'il avait raison, sa maison n'était effectivement pas si grande que l'on aurait pu le croire. En fait sa grande taille venait surtout du fait que les pièces étaient immenses, et que la salle de réception mangeait à elle seule un bon tiers de la totalité de la bâtisse. Ainsi je découvris qu'au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait trois salons dont un principal, une salle à manger, la salle de réception d'où l'on pouvait également accéder par une porte au premier étage qui donnait sur une mezzanine qui nous faisait immédiatement descendre sur le plancher des vaches par deux escaliers parallèles. Puis il y avait aussi le bureau d'Uchiwa-san, une salle de réunion pour les associés d'Uchiwa-san, ainsi qu'une pièce qu'il avait aménagé spécialement pour moi. Il m'expliqua que cette pièce allait me servir pour étudier et que c'est ici que j'allais recevoir mes professeurs particuliers. Je dus faire une drôle de tête à cette annonce car il s'empressa de rajouter que, pour ne pas que je m'ennuie pendant que lui travaillait et afin de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour se conduire convenablement en société, il avait demandé à Masayoshi-san de faire appeler plusieurs personnes qui seraient mes professeur dans différentes matières. Je compris alors qu'il cherchait à me mettre à l'aise le plus vite possible dans son univers et je fus touchée par cette idée. Une fois ce mystère résolut, nous passâmes au premier étage. Celui-ci abritait mes appartements, ceux d'Uchiwa-san, une chambre spécialement réservée pour Rina-san -il m'expliqua qu'elle adorait débarquer à l'improviste et la pensée d'une Rina-san arrivant en pleine journée comme une fleur et prenant ses aises dans la maison d'Uchiwa-san me fit sourire- ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de chambres d'amis. Il y avait aussi une immense bibliothèque ainsi que deux salles de jeu. Lorsque nous eûmes fait le tour de la propriété nous partîmes dîner.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle à manger dont le bout de la table était recouverte de mets qui me semblaient ma foi succulents. Affamée, je pris place et me servis immédiatement. Uchiwa-san me suivit dans ma course pour la nourriture et prit place lui aussi. En un rien de temps, je fis disparaître tout ce qui ornait mon assiette. Grand dieu il me semblait ne pas avoir manger depuis des années ! Je me redressa et me jeta pratiquement sur mon verre d'eau. Je jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à mon tuteur. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Il grignotait même. Sa fourchette faisait de lents allés et retours de sa bouche à son assiette et la nourriture dans celle-ci ne semblait pas diminuer.

« -Vous...vous n'avez pas faim ?, Demandais-je intriguée.

-Oh, je ne mange pas beaucoup généralement »

Mmh...étrange. Cet homme était vraiment entouré de mystères... J'avais l'impression que plus les heures passaient plus mes questions à son sujet augmentaient. Il m'intriguait,et je ne comprenais pas d'où me venait cette fascination à son encontre. Tout chez lui était pour moi sujet de question et de mystère. Son physique diablement beau, sa façon d'être, son regard qui parfois était habité d'une étrange lueur quand il se posait sur ma noble personne, la température anormalement élevée de sa peau, les battements rapides de son cœur, et tant d'autres choses... Non décidément je n'arrive pas à comprendre... Un soupir m'échappa et attira tout de suite l'attention de mon tuteur.

« -Y-a-t-il un problème Sakura-san ?

-Hein ? Ah non, non ! Aucun problème...

-En es-tu sur ?

-Oui, c'est juste que...

-Que quoi ? Insista-t-il

-Il y a certaines choses...qui m'intriguent... à votre sujet..., hésitais-je

-Oh... »

Il n'insista pas. Je crus l'avoir vexé mais il me lança un sourire qui me rassura. Cependant un certain malaise m'ourlait le cœur sans vraiment que j'en connaisse la raison. Le reste du repas se déroula dans cette ambiance à la fois détendue, et ...étrange... Je n'osais pas trop reprendre la parole, ne sachant quoi dire et surtout de peur de faire une bourde. A la fin du repas, Uchiwa-san me proposa de me raccompagner à mes appartements. Je déclinais l'invitation, il fallait bien que je me repère dans ce manoir un jour ou l'autre ! Il sourit à mon commentaire et se leva alors, face à moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« -Soit, dans ce cas je te souhaite une agréable nuit Sakura..., murmura-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-À vous aussi Uchiwa-san », répondis-je troublé par son changement de comportement.

Cependant il ne bougea pas, et continua à me regarder fixement. Mes joues finirent par prendre une teinte coquelicot. Mais qu'avait-il à la fin ? Sa façon de me regarder était vraiment étrange...comme à la fois joyeuse, tendre et infiniment triste... Pourquoi... pourquoi un tel regard ? Pourquoi à cet instant son expression faciale me donna envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de me blottir contre lui ? De lui effacer cette expression... Pourquoi, pourquoi avais-je soudain eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet air sur le visage de cet homme ? Soudain, comme une hallucination, il me sembla voir les cheveux d'Uchiwa-san bouger, et des taches blanches passer devant son visage. Que...

_jamais ... petit ange ...derrière …._

Que venait-il de se passer ? Qu'avais-je entendu là, à l'instant ? Il m'avait semblé...entendre des pleurs...des pleurs d'enfants... Quel étrange phénomène... Je me sens... étourdie... qu'est-ce que m'arrive ?

**Narrateur externe.**

Sous les yeux de son tuteur, le regard de la jeune rose se voilà soudainement, et son teint prit peu à peu une couleur moins éclatante, farineuse. Puis elle eut comme un sursaut, et ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Inquiet, l'homme amorça un mouvement en sa direction. Cependant il n'eut pas bien le temps de vraiment avancer. Sakura chancela soudainement avant de partir en avant, le teint maladif. Immédiatement le beau brun la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

« -Sakura ? Sakura qui y a-t-il ? Sakura ? », Appela le noble, inquiet.

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de son tuteur Elle tenta d'amorcer un quelconque geste qui permettrait de le rassurer mais son corps ne lui obéit pas et elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Sasuke se redressa alors la jeune fille dans ses bras et partit en direction du premier étage. Il pénétra dans la chambre de sa protégée et, délicatement, il la posa sur son lit. Il s'assit ensuite à ses cotés et sa main vint naturellement se loger dans la belle chevelure de la jeune fille. Il héla ensuite son majordome ainsi que la gouvernante de sa protégée. Il reporta son regard d'encre sur le visage endormi de la jeune fleur et sa mine inquiète se métamorphosa peu à peu en visage tendre, plein d'affection. Il caressa doucement la tête de la jeune fille puis sa joue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Takeo ainsi que Tenten débarquèrent dans la chambre.

« -Que pouvons-nous faire pour votre plaisir monseigneur ?, Demanda mielleusement la jeune femme.

-Tenten occupe toi de Sakura, change la. Takeo appelle le médecin tout de suite !, Ordonna le maître de maison.

-Bien monsieur répondit le majordome en tournant les talons.

-Veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais je dois d'abord finir de nettoyer vos appartements et..

-Tenten ! Je croyais t'avoir dit que désormais tu t'occuperais de Sakura et uniquement de Sakura ! Dès à présent je ne veux plus que tu fasses la moindre tâche dans ce manoir qui n'ai pas un quelconque rapport avec ta nouvelle maîtresse, est-ce bien clair ?!, répondit l'Uchiwa le regard menaçant.

-Mais je...

-Est-ce clair ? Répéta-t-il en élevant la voix

-Bien Sasuke-sama, se courba la servante »

L'homme s'écarta et la brune redressa alors l'endormie. Comprenant qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il s'intéresse de près à la tapisserie du mur derrière lui, il s'empressa de se retourner, les joues colorées de rose. Il entendit alors le bruit du tissu que l'on froisse et immédiatement son cerveau se mit en marche. Juste derrière lui, Tenten était en ce moment même en train de déshabiller Sakura. Il secoua violemment la tête. Pourquoi de telles pensées venaient-elles à lui maintenant ? Était-il devenu fou ? Penser de telles choses à l'égard de sa protégée ? La personne pour qui il s'était battu 15 années durant ? La démence avait-elle donc fini par ronger les tréfonds de son âme au point de le rendre aveugle des horreurs qu'il pensait ? Le dégoût l'envahit, tel une vague déferlante de toute sa puissance sur son esprit torturé...un dégoût qui le prit à la gorge, lui tordit l 'estomac et lui donna envie de s'enfuir à toute jambes. Bon dieu il venait d'imaginer sa Sakura, son petit trésor, nue sous ses caresses ! Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais attenter à son bonheur ! Alors pourquoi diable à la première occasion des pensées obscènes lui venaient à l'esprit ? Le remord le gagna, bien plus que le dégoût... Il n'était pas digne de rester à ses cotés... il n'était pas digne de prétendre jouer le rôle de protecteur, de tuteur aux yeux de la jeune fille... C'était un monstre après tout... Il songea un instant à faire en sorte qu'elle trouve une famille digne d'elle... Mais immédiatement cette idée le révolta. Non. Il n'était plus question que cette enfant vive loin de lui. Plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait à son sort. Jamais. Jamais plus il ne fuirait face à la peur , la peur horrible qu'il lui arrive du mal. Il s'était juré jadis qu'en plus de ne pas attenter à son honneur, il ferait tout, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger cet être si pur qui lui avait sauvé la vie, voilà 15 ans. Et rien, ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Pas même quelques pensées malsaines qu'il pourrait avoir par un moment d'égarement. Il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, et surtout pour qu'elle demeure à jamais près de lui.

« -Sasuke-sama ? C'est terminé, vous pouvez vous retourner », le coupa dans ses songes la servante.

Il se tourna donc, pour tomber sur sa pupille en chemise de nuit, emmitouflée dans l'épaisse couverture de son lit. Ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à la servante toujours présente, l'Uchiwa se précipita au chevet de sa protégée et n'en bougea plus. Vexée de s'être fait ignorée ainsi, Tenten tourna les talons et partit précipitamment, pestant mentalement contre la jeune fleur, jurant de se venger.

**Narrateur Sakura**

Ah. Ma tête... que m'est-il arrivé ? Je me sens pas bien... j'ai l'impression qu'un cheval entier est assis sur ma tête... Tiens ? C'est bien confortable...suis-je dans un lit ? Apparemment... On a dû me porter lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance... Uchiwa-san ! Il a dû s'inquiéter... il faut que... mais je suis si fatiguée...

« -Sakura ?, M'appela soudain une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

-U-uchiwa-san ? Murmurais-je

-Comment te sens-tu Sakura ?

-J'ai mal a la tête...

-J'ai fait appeler un médecin, il va arriver. »

Je ne répondis pas. Les yeux toujours fermés, je me sentais partir vers les méandres du sommeil quand un doux contact sur mon crâne me fit sursauter. Une main grande et chaude était posée sur mes cheveux. J'entrouvris les yeux. Je pus alors apercevoir près de moi le tissu du costume que portait Uchiwa-san, ainsi que l'une de ses mains posées à mes côtés sur le drap. La main sur mon crâne jusqu'alors immobile se mit à lentement bouger en une caresse presque aérienne. Sans un mot, il continua son geste. J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son visage et ainsi voir son expression. Il me regardait fixement, son visage n'affichait aucune émotion. Pourtant il ne me sembla pas indifférent, bien au contraire, je le sentais...presque inquiet pour moi. Cette idée me parut stupide dés que je l'eus formulé. Pourquoi un homme tel que lui s'inquiéterait-il du sort de la pauvre orpheline que j'étais. Il dut se rendre compte que je le fixait car il me sourit doucement et renforça sa caresse.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte.

« -Qui est-ce ? Demanda calmement Uchiwa-san

-Monsieur je viens vous informer que j'ai contacté un médecin, il est en chemin, nous informa Masayoshi-san.

-Un médecin ?, Demandais-je, surprise.

-Oui, quand tu as perdu connaissance je t'ai porté jusque ta chambre et ai demandé à Tenten de te mettre au lit, puis j'ai fait demander un médecin. Ce n'est pas normal de perdre ainsi connaissance, je préfère vérifier que tu n'as rien de grave.

-Mais, mais cela n'est pas nécessaire ! Je veux dire, je vais bien, je me suis juste sentie un peu patraque un instant...rien de plus...

-Il n'empêche que pour éviter que cela recommence, mieux vaux appeler un médecin », termina Uchiwa-san.

Contrarié, je ne répondis rien. Je conçois que ici cela ne fonctionnait pas comme du temps ou je vivais à l'orphelinat. Seulement pour moi, appeler un médecin pour une raison aussi insignifiante revenait à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. C'est juste un tout petit malaise... Cela n'est forcément pas grave. Quelques coups secs à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées. Uchiwa-san autorisa l'opportun à entrer et la porte en bois clair fit place alors à un homme... étrange. Il me semblait grand, possédait une longue très longue chevelure blanche, signe de son grand âge, deux petits yeux noirs se posèrent sur moi, prolongés par de longs traits rouges qui partaient du coin de son œil et se terminait sur son menton. Lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux vers moi, un étrange sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« -Eh bien, eh bien ! Monsieur Uchiwa ! Qui est donc cette délicieuse enfant que je vois là ?

-Ma pupille. Elle a fait un petit malaise un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et j'aimerais que vous l'examiniez afin de déterminer le pourquoi de ce soudain évanouissement...

-Mais, Uchiwa-san, je vous dit que je vais bien ! Ce n'était qu'un évanouissement ! Rien de grave ! Cela m'est déjà arrivé dans le passé et je m'en suis toujours remise !

-Raison de plus pour te faire examiner Sakura !, trancha-t-il en élevant la voix, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Mais je...

-Fin de la discussion ! »

Je me tus pour ne pas le contrarier davantage, mais ne pus m'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard. Pourquoi me parlait-il ainsi ! Je ne faisais pourtant que dire ce que je pensais ! L'homme à la chevelure blanche s'approcha de mon lit et retira les couvertures. J'eus immédiatement froid mais n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà commencé à m'ausculter. Je pus remarquer du coin de l'œil qu'Uchiwa-san s'était reculé et était maintenant adossé contre le mur et regardait fixement la scène, le visage indifférent.

L'examen dura longtemps, avant que le médecin ne me laisse enfin tranquille, et remette les couverture à leurs places. Il se redressa et demanda à Uchiwa-san de lui parler en privé. Cette demande m'énerva. C'était ma santé non ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de savoir de quoi il en retournait ? _[R__ubyy : c'est pas toi qu'avais dit que tu n'avais rien ? Faudrait savoir!]_. Mon tuteur acquiesça et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce sans une parole pour moi. Vexée, je croisai les bras sur ma petite poitrine et me retournais faisant maintenant dos à la porte. Pourquoi est ce qu'on me mettait à l'écart ? Je détestais cela !

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je ruminais tout mon soûl, la porte se rouvrit sur un « au revoir docteur » de mon tuteur. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et s'assit à mon chevet. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et me fixa d'un regard dur. Immédiatement je me sentis stupide et confuse d'avoir réagis de façon si enfantine... je m'étais montrée insolente alors qu'Uchiwa-san ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour moi... Je n'étais pourtant plus une enfant... pourquoi... avais-je réagis de la sorte ? Par rapport à Uchiwa-san, je n'étais encore qu'une gamine immature et naïve.. il me restait bien des choses à apprendre pour prétendre être adulte et tout connaître de la vie. Cet homme était vraiment fort. En un regard, il avait réussi à me faire comprendre toute ces choses alors que d'autres auraient eu besoin de longs discours, et encore, je ne suis même pas sure qu'ils auraient réussi à me faire comprendre de telles choses aussi clairement.

« -Pardon ,Uchiwa-san... murmurais-je d'une petite voix, penaude.

-As-tu compris pourquoi je suis contrarié ?, Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Oui...veuillez m'excuser...

-Hn...bonne nuit Sakura

-Attendez ! Que...que vous a dit le docteur ?

-... Tu as eu une baisse de tension, tu n'as pas du beaucoup manger ce matin et ce midi, alors la brusque reprise d'appétit et l'engloutissement de tant de nourriture en si peu de temps à déranger ton estomac et tu ne l'as pas supporté, Expliqua-t-il dos à moi.

-Ah...d'accord...bonne nuit Uchiwa-san »

Il referma la porte sans me répondre. Un peu triste de cette fin de soirée pour le moins glaciale je me tournais dans mon grand lit et fermais les yeux, attendant que Morphée me cueille dans ces bras de soie. Cela ne tarda pas, et bientôt je sombrais dans les brumes cotonneuses du sommeil.

**Narrateur Externe.**

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par quelques-uns des bras tendres de la reine de toutes les nuits, une porte grinça doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Une grande ombre noire se faufila dans la mince ouverture crée par la-dite porte et un pied long et blanc se posa délicatement sur la moquette mauve qui recouvrait le sol de cette chambre. Doucement, sans un bruit la silhouette imposante évolua dans l'espace de la pièce. Bientôt le corps fut exposé au regard sage de la confidente de toutes les âmes, et ainsi l'on put distinguer le tissu sombre d'un pantalon à l'allure soyeuse reposant souplement sur des hanches blanches qui luisaient faiblement à la lueur de la lune, puis un torse finement sculpté apparut, dessiné discrètement, ensuite des clavicules saillantes, une nuque blanche paraissant presque délicate et enfin, un visage. Un visage digne d'une créature des nuits, à la peau opaline et aux yeux magnétiques aussi noirs que sa soyeuse chevelure. L'apparition mystique s'avança encore dans la luxueuse chambre et s'arrêta finalement face à un rectangle de tissu sombre et leva son bras blanc et musclé . De sa main longue et virile, il écarta doucement les pans du tissu laissant ainsi tout loisir à sa plus chère maîtresse de contempler le lit aux draps de soie, ainsi que la forme délicatement endormie lui faisant face. Sa longue chevelure rose s'étalait telle une auréole autour de son visage sur le moelleux des coussins. Son visage poupin en forme de cœur semblait serein, apaisé dans son sommeil, ses cils frôlaient ses joues rosées et ses lèvres semblables à deux pétales de cerisiers étaient légèrement entrouvertes laissaient échapper un léger souffle d'air. Un léger sourire attendri vint fleurir sur les lèvres de la créature. Il s'assit doucement sur le rebord du matelas lâchant le rideau qui tomba contre l'une de ses jambes laissant un léger filet de lumière lunaire éclairer le visage de l'endormie. D'un geste presque fébrile, il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille et doucement déposa sa main sur la joue de celle-ci. Il la caressa doucement, l'air ailleurs, presque en transe puis subitement, comme si son corps s'affaissait de tout son poids, il s'écroula derrière la jeune fille pressant son corps contre le sien, le regard douloureux, un mélange de tristesse, de remord et de tendresse. D'une voix rauque et essoufflée, il murmura du bout des lèvres une plainte lente et sincère :

« Sakura... oh ma Sakura, mon bébé... j'aimerais tant pouvoir te serrer contre moi... que tes bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou... que tes yeux me regardent avec tendresse, j'aimerais compter pour toi, autant que toi tu comptes pour moi... si tu savais ce dont je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui... si tu savais... oh ma Sakura...ma petite chérie... je voudrais que tu saches... que tu saches qui je suis...mais en même temps … comment te dire... comment te dire qu'à cause de moi... de mon horrible nature...tu as tout perdu...oh comme je m'en veux...oh mon amour ...pardonne moi je t'en pris ...ma princesse...si tu savais... »

Il resserra son étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans la nuque fine et laiteuse de la jeune fille qui, elle, dormait toujours. Comme un musique incessante, il continua de répéter le même nom, priant pour qu'elle l'entende...et en même temps, espérant que jamais elle ne découvre qui il était vraiment. Que jamais elle ne découvre qu'il était venu ce soir-là. Que jamais elle ne sache que le sang avait depuis longtemps taché ses mains... La jeune fille endormie, en un réflexe humain, sentant une source d'intense chaleur près d'elle, se pelotonna contre le corps chaud de l'amant de la lune et soupira d'aise. Voyant cela, il resserra son bras sur le corps fin de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'affection que lui donnait inconsciemment Sakura. Il cambra son corps en serrant celui de l'adolescente tout en respirant à grandes goulées comme un noyé en quête d'un peu d'air après s'être échoué sur la plage.

Il ne quitta le lit de la jeune fille qu'à l'aube, quand la lune commença à laisser place à son collègue brûlant de vigueur, brisant ainsi la magie de la nuit. Il ressortit de la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

**Narrateur Sakura**

« -Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! », me réveilla sèchement une voix.

J'ouvris sèchement les yeux, une étrange sensation de froid m'habitant, et tombais immédiatement sur le visage contrarié et baigné de soleil de Tenten. J'eus un sursaut de frayeur et me redressais brusquement. En voilà un réveil en douceur !

« -Tenten ! Mais...

-Dépêchez vous de vous lever, nous allons finir par être en retard !, me dit-elle sèchement sans me laisser le temps de parler.

-Euh... d'accord »

Elle tira violemment sur les couvertures me privant de ma dernière source de chaleur et de paresse, et c'est donc d'une humeur peu agréable que je quittais le lit. Elle me conduisit à ma salle de bain -que c'est étrange de dire cela- et me plongea presque de force dans le bain. Elle me lava des pieds à la tête puis me fit enfiler une robe aux tons verts pâle à rubans blancs, me coiffa sans douceur et me jeta presque en dehors de la chambre sans que j'ai vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Eh bien... cette fois c'était certain, cette fille ne me portait pas dans son cœur... Encore un peu endormie je me dirigea vers la salle à manger comme la veille.

J'ouvris la porte me menant au salon d'où se dégageait l'odeur chaude du café mélangé à celle des pâtisseries tout juste sorties du four. Et effectivement en pénétrant dans la pièce, je pus voir que la table était, une fois de plus, ornée de multiples plats ayant l'air aussi succulents les uns que les autres. En bout de table, Uchiwa-san était assis, droit sur sa chaise, une tasse de café dans une main, le journal dans l'autre. Rougissant de gêne en me rappelant la fin de soirée au combien glaciale de la veille, je m'avança timidement jusqu'à la chaise qui, je crois, m'était réservée. Je m'assis et, timidement, releva la tête vers Uchiwa-san. Il ne m'avait pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil...

« -Euh...bonjour Uchiwa-san...

-Mh... bonjour Sakura. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Je n'osa plus l'interpeller tant son ton avait été froid. Ce brusque changement de comportement me troublait et, quelque par, me blessait aussi. Lui qui hier était si tendre, et si gentil ...était-ce mon attitude de la veille au soir qui l'avait rendu aussi … taciturne... ?

« Sakura...m'interpella-t-il

-O-oui Uchiwa-san ?

-Sasuke.

-Pardon ?, là je ne comprenais pas du tout où il voulait en venir

-J'aimerais que tu m'appelles Sasuke désormais...après tout je suis quand même ton tuteur, et je ne suis pas le seul Uchiwa que tu vas rencontrer par la suite.

-Oh, je vois... d'accord Uch- Sasuke-san »

Il ne rouvrit la bouche que pour me dire que mon professeur particulier allait arriver et que je devais partir vers la salle d'étude. Je termina mon déjeuner l'esprit ailleurs, pourquoi réagissait-il de cette manière ? Il me demandait de l'appeler par son prénom, mais il était tellement froid... Je ne comprenais pas encore bien pourquoi, mais ce comportement m'attristait...L'esprit ailleurs, plein de questions, je mâchouillais le reste de mon croissant quand je sentis une douce caresse dans mes cheveux. Je redressais la tête et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir, en me retournant, U- euh Sasuke-san me caresser doucement les cheveux. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, cependant sa main chaude dégageait tant de douceur, qu'immédiatement mes joues prirent une couleur rosée. 

-Je te souhaite une bonne journée Sakura, me murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-À... à vous aussi Sasuke-san » répondis-je troublée.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Je ne comprenais rien... pourquoi, alors qu'hier il était si chaleureux... le voilà froid et taciturne... pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement ? Était-ce à cause de moi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Ou alors... c'était à cause d'hier... quand je lui ai tenu tête...Serait-il si rancunier ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête tandis que mes pas me dirigeaient vers la salle d'étude.

J'ouvris la porte en bois de chêne, et pris le temps de détailler la pièce. C'était une pièce relativement grande, ressemblant plus à un bureau qu'autre chose. Il s'y trouvait tout d'abord une table en bois massif, sur laquelle reposait un chandelier, ainsi qu'un porte plume et un encrier. Derrière le bureau, face à moi, un fauteuil rembourré de cuir, et au fond de la salle, des fenêtres qui allaient jusqu'au plafond. Des deux côtés de la pièce, se trouvaient une rangée de livres certainement consacrés uniquement aux études, entre deux bibliothèques siègaient fièrement une grosse horloge en bois et contre le mur en face du bureau un sofa simple couleur crème. Le reste de la pièce était vide de tout meuble, laissant ainsi un grand espace, à l'exception d'un autre fauteuil présent face au bureau. Au sol, du parquet, recouvert par un tapis aux tons bordeaux blancs et or, aux murs une tapisserie simple crème avec quelques motifs bordeaux en haut à la jointure du plafond, et enfin aux mur quelques candélabres, et un petit lustre au plafond.

Je partis m'asseoir sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau, qui, je le devinais, m'était réservé, et me tourna vers les fenêtres. D'ici j'avais une superbe vue sur les jardins du manoir, je fus subjuguée par leur beauté. Tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc, il avait neigé ? Apparemment... malgré la neige, les allées de graviers et de terre étaient dégagées afin que nous puissions circuler librement. Plus loin j'aperçus un dôme de verre. Une serre ? Peut être... Plus loin encore, je pouvais apercevoir les limites du domaine, immanquables avec cette imposante grille en fer forgée sombre comme la nuit. J'eus également l'impression d'apercevoir sur la ligne d'horizon les pointes des maisons de Londres. La vue était tout bonnement splendide... D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y songeais, je n'avais pas non plus été admirer la vue du balcon de ma chambre... J'irais remédier à cela tout à l'heure... Des petits coups secs à la portes me sortirent de ma contemplation, je m'empressais de me lever de mon siège et de m'arranger, nerveusement. Puis je balbutiais un « entrez » nerveux. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Masayoshi-san, et son éternel costume noir, suivit d'une femme très belle.

Elle possédait une chevelure noire bouclée et abondante relevée en une coiffure simple et élégante qui laissait quelques mèches reposées sur son épaule droite, elle portait une robe simple rouge et blanche . Elle avait la peau joliment halé, un visage harmonieux et des yeux pour le moins surprenants. D'un rouge bordeaux renversant, emprunts de douceur et de bonté. Immédiatement cette femme, d'un simple regard, me mit en confiance.

« -Mademoiselle, je vous présente Kurenai Yuhi, votre professeur, Madame voici Sakura, la pupille de Monsieur mon maître.

-Enchantée petite Sakura !

-En... enchantée... »

Elle me sourit et Masayoshi-san referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança vers le bureau, et donc vers moi, et déposa une pile de livres sur la surface plane du meuble. Puis elle s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière elle et m'invita à faire de même. Je m'exécuta et attendis qu'elle parle.

« -Bien, nous allons commencer par voir ce que tu connais déjà. Sais-tu lire et écrire ?

-Oui, à l'orphelinat où j'étais, on nous a appris à lire et à écrire, je sais aussi compter.

-Très bien, nous allons voir cela »

Nous passâmes toute la matinée à évaluer mes compétences. D'abord en lecture, puis en écriture, et finalement en ce qui concernait les chiffres. Mademoiselle Kurenai m'écouta d'abord en silence, ou me regarda faire, puis prit part à la leçon et combla mes lacunes. Ensuite, elle m'enseigna un peu d'algèbre et me donna un cours léger, sur la littérature. Lorsque l'horloge sonna midi, mademoiselle Kurenai descendit avec moi à la salle à manger, où nous attendait déjà Sasuke-san.

Contrairement à ce matin, il se trouvait debout devant son siège et semblait nous attendre. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce il vint immédiatement vers nous et salua ma professeur. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes j'eus la désagréable impression de faire partie du décor et mon moral en pâtis.

« -Madame, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir faire la leçon à ma pupille. Elle n'aurait pu espérer meilleur professeur.

euh... je suis toujours là vous savez...

-Voyons monsieur, j'aurais vraiment été folle de refuser d'éduquer cette jeune fille ! D'autant plus qu'elle est la pupille du célèbre Uchiwa Sasuke !

C'est bon à savoir que je me fonds admirablement bien dans le décor mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on m'ignore...

-Voyons n'exagérons rien, je ne suis pas non plus une célébrité. A moins que ma réputation ne m'ait dépassé !

Serais-je devenue invisible ? Eh oh ! Du bateau ! Je suis toujours là ! Je pue ou quoi ?

-Ne soyez pas modestes Uchiwa-san. Déjà que votre réputation n'était plus à faire, en adoptant cette délicieuse enfant vous n'avez fait que raviver les flammes de la curiosité des nobles de la cour !

Délicieuse enfant ? J'ai presque l'impression que je vais leur servir de quatre heure à ces deux là..._ [Rubyy : *s'étouffe* KEUF KEUF ERKEUF !... rhum mais non voyons ou va-t-elle chercher tout cela ? Oota-chan : Au moins à l'un d'entre eux mais je suis pas sûre qu'il va vraiment la __manger... ou d'une autre manière... Rubyy : Voyons Oota-chan... ne gâche pas le suspens !]_et ils ne pourraient pas arrêter de parler de moi à la troisième personne ? J'existe plus ma parole !

-Bon, eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de passer à table non ?, proposa soudain mon tuteur, me coupant dans mes idées noires.

-Bien volontiers », répondit Kurenai.

Ainsi nous prirent finalement place. Sasuke-san tira poliment la chaise de ma professeur, accompagné d'un sourire, puis la mienne. Le sourire en moins. Cependant il posa sur moi un regard... particulier... très intense qui me fit frissonner de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. Son regard plongé dans le mien sembla vouloir me faire passer un message. Seulement je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre le-dit message, car déjà il partait s'asseoir à son tour. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance amicale, les discussions allaient bon train, seulement je n'en faisais que rarement partis. Je compris alors l'importance des cours que me donnait Kurenai, et qu'elle allait me donner par la suite. Je ne comprenais pas du tout leurs sujets de discussion... ou alors je ne savais que répondre. Je me sentis soudain perdue dans cet univers qui, je me le rappelais maintenant, n'était pas le mien... Ces gens étaient fait, taillés pour ces grandes discussions sur divers sujets, ils étaient cultivés, avaient de la conversation, de l'éloquence... moi, tout ce que je me sentais capable de faire c'était répondre bêtement à chaque question que l'on me posait par un bref oui ou non... Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une orpheline telle que moi pourrait dont faire dans une réunions de gens du beau monde ? Car je n'étais pas dupe, un jour ou l'autre, je me retrouverais propulsée dans la fausse aux lions... et à ce moment là , il ne me restera plus qu'à prier pour que je ne fasse pas la moindre gaffe... autant dire que j'étais dans de beaux draps.

Je ne touchais presque pas à la nourriture présente devant moi, absorbée dans mes songes comme souvent ces temps-ci... je réfléchissais peut-être trop ? Mais comment faire autrement que de me poser toute une foule de questions sans réponse dans une situation telle que la mienne ? Je me sentais perdue dans ce monde si différent de celui dans lequel j'ai grandi. Et la présence de Sasuke-san ne me rassurait qu'en partie. Si l'on peut dire que son comportement d'aujourd'hui ait quoi que ce soit de rassurant... Néanmoins, je sentais que d'une certaine façon, je pouvais m'appuyer sur lui en cas de soucis, il représentait pour moi une sorte de bouée de sauvetage à laquelle je pouvais m'accrocher si je sentais que j'allais me noyer dans cet océan qu'était la noblesse. Le déjeuner se termina donc sans incident majeur. Nous retournâmes ensuite à la salle d'étude où Kurenai commença à m'apprendre les bases d'un comportement digne en société -selon ces mots- elle avait dû remarquer mon malaise lors du déjeuner, je crois qu'elle voulait y remédier.

« -Vous savez mademoiselle, vous ne pourrez pas tenir longtemps en société si vous ne connaissez pas un minimum les uses et coutumes de cette dite société. Désormais peu importe où monsieur Uchiwa se rende, vous serez à ses côtés. Il va falloir que l'on vous forge une carapace, et que je vous apprenne à avoir confiance en vous. Vous allez vous afficher aux bras de l'un des plus beaux partis de pratiquement toute l'Angleterre, ces damoiselles de la cour chercherons à vous tester, à percer à jour vos faiblesses, afin de vous ...je ne dirais pas détruire mais plutôt humilier de sorte que plus jamais vous ne vouliez quitter votre chambre, ou regarder Uchiwa-san dans les yeux. »

C'est fou ce que ces paroles me rassurèrent... Au secours...

**Hivers 1827 .Manoir de Sasuke Uchiwa, balcon de la chambre de Sakura, 16 heures.**

Nous venions d'enfin terminer notre cours et Kurenai venait de repartir. Immédiatement j'avais accouru en direction de ma chambre, dans le but d'admirer la vue qu'elle m'offrait. Et je ne fus pas déçue... devant moi s'étendaient les jardins, encore plus beaux que vus de ma salle d'étude. Les pelouses biens taillés, recouvertes de neige, les arbres et les buissons aux formes rondes ou géométriques, je pouvais également apercevoir les écuries au loin, ainsi que le dôme de verre que j'avais vu plutôt dans la journée. J'eus soudain envie d'explorer les jardins. Car, après tout, c'était bien la seule partie de ce manoir que je ne connaissais pas.

Je rentrais précipitamment dans ma chambre, et déposais la fine couverture présente sur mes épaules sur le fauteuil présent contre le mur. Ensuite, j'ouvris ce que j'avais deviné être ma garde robe et dénichais l'une des capes que m'avait acheté -après moults protestations de ma part- Rina-san. Elle était d'un vert pâle presque blanc, m'arrivait à peu près aux genoux et les bordures étaient faites en une espèce de moumoute blanche douce et chaude, l'intérieur aussi était rembourré en fourrure. Je l'enfilais rapidement et dénichais également une grosse écharpe en laine que j'enroulais autours de mon cou. Puis je sortis de ma chambre et arpentais rapidement les couloirs réchauffés par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les vitres. Je descendis les escaliers et croisais Masayoshi-san .

« -Puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre destination mademoiselle ?

-Je vais aller explorer les jardins, répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Voulez vous que quelqu'un vous accompagne ? Je peux faire venir Tenten.

-Non ! Non ça va aller je pense... »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre quoi que ce soit que déjà, je partais en direction de la porte de la salle de réception. Je savais que cette dernière avait une baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse d'où l'on pouvait descendre et aller aux jardins. Ainsi je poussais les doubles portes qui me faisait face et tombais sur une immense salle magnifique. Le sol, carrelé de blanc luisait tant et si bien que je me voyais dedans. Au-dessus de ma tête se trouvait une mezzanine qui faisait tout le tour de la salle . Je remarquais plusieurs portes éparpillées sur les murs de cette mezzanine et je compris que tout le manoir était construit autours de cette immense salle. Plusieurs colonnes soutenaient la mezzanine et tout autour de la salle contre les murs étaient éparpillées plusieurs chaises ainsi que des fauteuils et des canapés [Rubyy : si vous ne voyez pas pensez à la salle de bal dans vampire knight c'est a peu près la même architecture] Enfin au plafond, entre les différentes moulures, pendait un énorme lustre doré qui brillait de milles feu. Je fus un instant subjuguée par la beauté de l'endroit et ne pus m'empêcher de tourner sur moi même au centre de la salle, la tête en l'air fixant ce magnifique lustre.

Ce manoir était vraiment splendide. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux... Je fis le tour de cette salle plusieurs fois montant les escaliers qui entouraient l'entrée, m'arrêtant sur chaque tableau qui décoraient les murs. Sur l'un d'eux je reconnus mon tuteur et Rina-san, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes qui se ressemblaient toutes. Je compris bien vite que ce tableau représentait la famille Uchiwa. Sur un fauteuil était assise une femme qui me fit beaucoup penser à Rina-san, je reconnaissais beaucoup de ces traits à travers ceux de cette femme ainsi que pour Sasuke-san. Je compris qu'ils tenaient beaucoup de leur mère. À droite du fauteuil se tenait un homme d'age respectable, leur père sûrement, il se tenait droit et avait un air très doux sous son masque strict et sérieux. A gauche du fauteuil se tenaient quatre jeunes hommes et une femme. Je reconnus Rina-san et Sasuke-san côte à côte. Il y avait aussi un homme, l'aîné sûrement possédant de longs cheveux réunis en une queue de cheval reposant sur l'une de ces épaules. Un second à ses côtés avec de courts cheveux dont une partie étaient ramenés en arrière et l'autre reposait souplement sur son front, il avait un sourire étrange. Il y avait ensuite Rina-san et Sasuke-san dont la gémellité des traits ressortait sur ce tableau et enfin, un dernier, le plus jeune sans doute aux cheveux mi-longs partant un peu dans tous les sens. Le tableau avait quelque chose de comique, on jurerait qu'ils étaient tous exactement la même personne déguisée tant ils se ressemblaient, Rina-san et Sasuke-san eux étaient quasiment identiques.

Lâchant des yeux le tableau, je repartis en direction des jardins, mon objectif premier. Je poussais doucement la porte fenêtre menant au jardin et atterris sur une terrasse de pierre. Le froid mordant me frappa de plein fouet et je resserrais ma cape autours de moi en grelottant un moment. Je n'aime décidément pas l'hiver, pourquoi fait-il si froid ? Une fois plus ou moins habituée à la fraîcheur du vent, j'observais la terrasse d'un œil curieux.

L'endroit était aussi beau que le reste de la bâtisse. La terrasse de forme ovale était entourée par des balconnets de pierre, sur chaque côté de la terrasse, deux bancs de pierre. Et face à elle un large escalier de forme arrondi. Et après cet escalier, enfin les jardins.

Ce fut presque en courant que je descendis les marches de l'escalier. Puis je me mis à arpenter les allées. Tout autour de moi était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc qui brillait faiblement à la lueur des rayons du soleil déclinant. Les jardins étaient coupés en plusieurs morceaux de verdures, plus ou moins grands. L'un d'eux me charma tout particulièrement. Il était constitué d'un charmant étang entouré par quelques roseaux et quelques canards sauvages y barbotaient tranquillement. La vue d'un canard plongeant la tête dans l'eau les fesses en l'air me fit bien rire. A force de voguer de ça et là, je finis par arriver devant la superbe serre que j'avais aperçue plutôt dans la journée. Une fois que je me trouvais devant elle n'était pas si grande, mais restait tout de même impressionnante.

Une fois la porte ouverte une vague d'air chaud me fouetta le visage, brûlant mes joues rosies par le froid. Eh bien, si avec tous ces changements de température je n'attrapais pas une pneumonie, j'étais vraiment résistante.

J'entrais vite dans la serre et refermais la paroi de verre derrière moi. Puis je me retournais, et ma bouche tomba d'elle même au sol. L'endroit était paradisiaque. La végétation y était luxuriante, et les fleurs que je pouvais voir étaient vraiment magnifiques. J'ôtais vite ma cape et mon écharpe et les posais tous les deux contre une pile de gros sacs de tissus. Puis je partis à la conquête de ce nouveau territoire. Le sol était carrelé traçant ainsi des chemins à travers l'édifice. Chaque nouvelle espèce florale m'émerveillait, je devais ressembler à une enfant le jour de noël mais je m'en fichais. Je tombais immédiatement amoureuse de cet endroit. On aurait presque dit qu'il n'attendait que moi. Je me sentais à l'aise, presque comme chez moi. Au bout d'un certain temps je tombais sur un endroit qui me fit immédiatement rêver.

En plein centre de la serre, juste sous le dôme se trouvait une petite clairière. Au centre de cette clairière une petite dune d'herbe tendre. Aucun chemin ne salissait le paysage. Au centre de cette dune, une mare, une toute petite mare d'eau claire à travers laquelle je voyais aisément quelques poissons nager tranquillement. Cette mare semblait être le point central de toute la serre. La marre était décorée de quelques herbes aquatiques, ça n'était pas vraiment la marre qui faisait la beauté de l'endroit, mais plutôt les deux arbres qui l'entouraient. De chaque coté de cette mare, deux arbres se faisaient face. À gauche, un gros saule pleureur trempait ses branches dans l'eau clair, légèrement courbé vers l'avant. Le végétal semblait porter le poids de quelque chose de bien trop lourd pour lui. Face à lui, un magnifique cerisier japonais laissait ces pétales d'un doux rose pale tomber doucement sur la surface plane et lisse de l'eau, brisant son équilibre. L'arbre au bois sombre semblait rayonner de santé et de jeunesse. Il était droit, fier et étendait ses branches tant qu'il le pouvait. Le contraste entre la joie, le bonheur et la douceur qu'inspirait le cerisier, et la tristesse, la peine, la douleur que semblait dégager le saule pleureur donna à la scène quelque chose d'hypnotique. Je restais béate face à cela. C'était tellement beau...

Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'asseoir sous ce saule et contempler le reste de ce paysage superbe de cette place. Seulement, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais...en faisant cela, j'avais presque la sensation de briser un sanctuaire... de dépasser certaines limites. Je me sentais presque comme tirailler entre deux eaux. Soit je traversais cette frontière et je faisais ce qui me démangeais depuis cinq bonnes minutes, soit, je respectais ce sanctuaire et je partais voir le reste de la serre. D'un autre côté, c'était comme plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin d'aller m'asseoir contre cet arbre.

N'écoutant plus ma raison je retirais mes chaussures et fit un pas sur l'étendue d'herbe tendre. Les brins d'herbes me passèrent entre les orteils et me chatouillèrent un instant, m'arrachant un couinement surpris. C'est moi qui venait de faire ce bruit ? On aurait dit un chien qui s'était coincé la queue dans une porte. Je partis m'asseoir contre le saule, écartant le rideau de branches qui m'obscurcissait la vue. Je m'assis enfin contre le tronc rugueux du végétal. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de contentement. Ce que je peux me sentir à l'aise ici. Quand j'y pense c'est quand même étrange, tout ça à cause d'un paysage. Mais, je m'y sens vraiment bien. Comme à ma place. Je m'alanguis contre le tronc et une douce odeur vint alors me chatouiller les narines. C'était un mélange surprenant de menthe fraîche et d'agrumes, et de quelque chose d'autre...de...masculin je dirais...C'était très étrange, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir déjà sentis cette odeur particulière...Elle semblait omniprésente autour de moi, presque comme si c'était l'arbre sur lequel je m'adossais qui la dégageait... Dubitative je tournais la tête et collais mon nez contre l'écorce...non pourtant, cela sentait juste la sève et l'écorce... Mais alors d'où venait cette odeur ? Pourquoi... pourquoi m'apaisait-elle à ce point ?

« -Que faites vous ici ? »,m'interrompit brusquement une voix.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et me mis à chercher frénétiquement la provenance de cette voix grave et calme. Je finis par tomber sur un étrange individu. Il possédait de courts cheveux rouges sombres, et deux yeux marrons à moitié fermés. Il était debout sur un chemin et me regardait d'un regard calme et serein.

« -Excusez moi mais, je , je j'ai voulu

-Calmez vous, calmez vous, je ne vais pas vous croquer..., me répondit-il un étrange sourire aux lèvres, Vous êtes la pupille de maître Sasuke n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, oui, oui, je m'appelle Sakura...

-Enchanté mademoiselle Sakura, moi c'est Sasori, Sasori Akasuna. Je suis chargé d'entretenir cette serre. Alors, mademoiselle Sakura, que faites-vous donc sous le saule de monsieur Sasuke ?

-Oh, je...ne savais pas...désolée. »

J'étais vraiment confuse, et morte de honte que ce jardinier-je supposais que c'en était un, il s'occupait de la serre- m'ait surprise le nez contre l'écorce du saule pleureur, pieds nus, assise dans l'herbe. Comme première impression j'aurais pu faire mieux ? Il me fixa un moment puis me sourit gentiment. Je rougis à l'attention. Maintenant que je regardais mieux, il était vraiment beau...

« -Alors, mademoiselle, j'espère que ma serre vous plaît !

-Oh, oui alors ! Particulièrement cet endroit ! Il est magnifique !, répondis-je, émerveillée.

-Je vous remercie, cet endroit est aussi le préféré de Maître Sasuke. A vrai dire la première chose qu'il m'a demandé de faire lorsqu'il m'a engagé, c'était d'aménager cet espace et de planter ces arbres...

-Vraiment ? Mais dans quel but ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais su. Souvent il lui arrive de venir ici. Il s'assoie contre le cerisier, juste en face de là où vous vous trouvez, et il reste des heures entières à contempler les remous de l'eau. Dans ces moments là il m'a l'air tellement triste... »

Je m'imaginais, moi aussi parfaitement la scène... Je le voyais très bien assis contre le cerisier à regarder fixement l'eau de ses billes noires..., sans bouger, sans parler... Immédiatement mes interrogation me revinrent. Cet homme... j'avais l'impression qu'il était entouré d'un mur infranchissable... Un mur de mystère et d'intrigue...

« -Vous savez... Mademoiselle, plusieurs fois je l'ai entendu murmurer ...lorsqu'il se trouvait ici...

-Ah oui ? Que disait il ? » Demandais je curieuse.

La réponse me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds... Je ne compris pas ma réaction. C'était comme si mon cœur s'était figé dan ma poitrine... Puis je souris, un faux sourire... ainsi donc..voilà où j'en étais ? Mais comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

**Hiver 1827 Manoir de Sasuke Uchiwa Deuxième salon 19h50**

J'étais assise dans un gros fauteuil rouge, près de la cheminée, un livre dans les mains, plongée dans mes pensée. Le titre m'avait plu, mais rien à faire, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer. Depuis que j'avais quitté la serre mon esprit restait bloqué sur ce que Sasori-san m'avait révélé, et sur la conclusion que j'en avais tirer, en rapport à ma situation... Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus refaire la même erreur ! Ce qui était arrivé dans le passé ne devait plus se reproduire ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela m'arrive à moi ! Les évidences étaient là... je m'étais attachée à Sasuke-san... comme l'on s'attache à un membre de sa famille... et savoir que quelque chose le tourmentait ne me plaisait pas... Je voulais... je voulais qu'il soit heureux... Je ressentais à l'égard de Sasuke-san les mêmes sentiments que j'avais à l'égard de Naruto... ce cher Naruto... Comment allait-il ? Et Mio ? Étaient-ils heureux dans la famille où on les avait placé ? J'espérais que oui...Ils me manquaient...leurs voix me manquaient... leurs sourires me manquaient... leurs rires me manquaient...Et dire que moi, petite égoïste que j'étais, j'avais osé déjà les remplacer ! Le remplacer ! En considérant Sasuke-san comme mon... !

« -Mademoiselle Sakura ? Veuillez me pardonner mais le dîner est servi !, m'interrompit Masayoshi-san en passant sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

-Très bien, j'arrive »

Je rangeais mon livre et suivis Masayoshi-san à travers les couloirs. En chemin nous croisâmes Sasuke-san. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux quelques instants. Je lui rendit son regard, rougissante, et il m'envoya un petit sourire, faisant soudain battre mon cœur. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourtant...

« -Sakura ?, m'interrompit -décidément on ne peut plus penser en paix!- Sasuke-san.

-Ah ! Euh oui ?

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement aujourd'hui. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes et je n'ai pas été très courtois avec vous !, m'expliqua-t-il une moue désolée sur le visage.

-Oh , ce ce n'est pas grave !, m'empressais-je de répondre. Je je comprends, vous , vous n'avez pas à vous justifier !

-Je le fait tout de même. Après tout vous faites aussi partie de cette maison. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il me lança un sourire, fossettes en avant. Sourire que je lui rendis. Nous passâmes à table et contrairement aux deux autres repas de cette journée l'ambiance était bien plus chaleureuse et conviviale.

« -Alors, dis-moi, Sakura, qu'as-tu fait de ton après midi après le départ de mademoiselle Kurenai ?

-Eh, bien je suis allée admirer la vue que j'avais de mon balcon. Votre jardin est vraiment magnifique ! J''ai d'ailleurs eu envie de le visiter ! Il est vraiment ravissant !

-Ah oui ? Pourtant avec toute cette neige tu n'as pas du voir grand chose.

-Oh mais cela m'a suffit ! Oh, et j'ai vu la serre aussi ! »

Cela me rappela immédiatement l'objet de mes tourments. Je n'en montrais rien mais ma joie de vivre s'envola soudainement. Je continuais quand même à lui raconter mon après midi. Il me souriait doucement, presque tendrement. Nous finîmes notre repas et continuâmes à discuter un moment. Nous apprîmes ainsi à nous connaître. Puis finalement la fatigue me rattrapa et après avoir salué Sasuke-san, je me levais et partis dans le but de me mettre au lit quand la voix d'Uchiwa-san m'interrompit. Je me retournais pour le trouver face à moi. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et se pencha. Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts et approcha son visage du mien. Je restais complètement fascinée par son si beau visage se rapprochant lentement de moi. Il était maintenant tout proche tant et si bien que pouvais sentir son odeur. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je reconnus l'arôme que j'avais sentis sous le saule. Puis ses lèvres entrèrent doucement en contact avec mon front. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux à ce contact. Il resta un moment ainsi, sans bouger, légèrement penché vers moi, ses lèvres humides contre ma peau. Puis finalement je l'entendis respirer à fond avant de se détacher de moi. Il se redressa mais ne lâcha pas pour autant mon menton. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, de ce regard intense que j'avais déjà remarqué. Puis ses doigts migrèrent de mon menton à ma joue, en une douce caresse aérienne, sur ma peau. Je rougis encore. Son regard se fit vague, absent tandis que sa main reposait maintenant complètement contre ma joue. Sa main était tellement chaude... comme d'habitude je dois dire. Mais cela me faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. L'atmosphère était douce, et je me sentais bien, comme enfermée dans une bulle, juste lui et moi.

Puis soudain il secoua légèrement la tête et retira sa main de ma joue comme si il venait de se brûler. Tout en s'excusant. Je remarquais alors que nous nous étions rapprochés entre temps. Nos corps se frôlaient presque désormais. Il me souhaita bonne nuit et je partis, le cœur battant.  
>Je fermais la porte de ma chambre avec empressement. Tenten était là, en train de ranger mon écharpe dans ma garde robe. Elle me lança un regard froid et haineux qui me fit rougir. Mais qu'avait-elle contre moi ? Elle sortit une chemise de nuit blanche et referma les battants de bois de ma garde robe. Elle s'avança ensuite vers moi et me changea sans que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste. Puis elle tira les grands rideaux de mes fenêtres et partit, me laissant seule dans ma chambre éclairée par la lueur du chandelier posé sur ma commode... Cela est toujours un véritable délice de croiser cette femme ! Je partis m'allonger sur mon grand lit et me couchais la tête pleine de questions... juste avant de m'endormir j'entendis comme un écho la voix de Sasori :<p>

« À mon humble avis, Le maître se meurt...

Et dire que maintenant Sasuke-san est comme...comme un grand frère pour moi...

Il se meurt d'amour mademoiselle... »

**To Be Continue**

**Et voilà, le chapitre quatre est bouclé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire par de la moindre de vos impression ou suggestion qui pourraient améliorer cette histoire. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Pour le passage nocturne j'ai essayer de créer une autre atmosphère, beaucoup plus mystique et enivrante que celle que l'on ressent la journée. Un peu comme si la nuit on repartais dans la tête de Sasuke, comme si on voyait de nouveau le monde à travers ses yeux à lui. Je sais pas si j'ai réussi... A vous de me le dire ! Et pour Sakura, que pensez vous d'elle ? Enfin dites moi tout !**

**Merci encore à Oota-chan que j'ai embêter avec ce chapitre ! T'es la meilleure ! **

**Sinon il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à bientôt ! **

**Review ?**

**Rubyy.**


End file.
